In The Darkness Speaks a Voice
by Tasha3
Summary: NOTE Life has returned to normal finally but the true killer is back. It's up to the gang & a familiar face, to save Joey from himself & destroying the world. TYM MJ
1. Ch1 Come back from the Dead!

Disclaimer: Do I own Y-G-O???? Hehehehehe, I don't think so. (^_^)  
  
Zoeygirl: (O_O) Okay I'm crossing my fingers on this one. It'll be completely different from anything I've done before, even the romance fict. So um you guys will have to cut me a bit of slack here. But anyways I decided being, Christmas Eve and all, I'd get this out earlier than expected. I hope you enjoy! (^__^)  
  
*******&&&******&&&&&  
  
Her parents had given her the home for college, she had her friends and her life was now going the way she wanted it to. But why.why did she have to take that walk tonight? Of all the rainy nights why tonight? Was there something about the black dim night sky rumbling with thunder that captivated her? Did this night purposely lure her to the dripping golden haired boy huddled on the ground before her under this tree like a new born baby or a run away wet mutt in a loin cloth on purpose? Why!?  
  
It wasn't fair it wasn't right at all! This wasn't what fate had in store for her! She didn't have any complaints, none at all. And there he was.with nothing on, except a worn out cloth covering his waist line that ran down to his knees.no jewelry, no power, no millennium rod, no life within those hateful orbs whatsoever. He just sat there in a fetal position, shielding his tan body from the icy wind and rain that scorched at it with every second that passed by. He stared at the ground emotionlessly, his wet yellow hair clinging to his back, his neck and his face as still as night.  
  
He stood out like a lost little boy in that position compared to the huge Elm tree standing high and mighty, looking forewarn at the human being huddled next to one of its daunting roots that stretched out beyond the ground. Its huge branches stretched out and clawed at Tea's head mocking her, teasing her, encouraging her to try anything. It stood protectively over the golden haired boy both as a menace and guardian. The golden haired boy was not to be taken so innocently and Tea wasn't going to be persuaded not even by his current position. She recognized those particularly arched eyes that shun down at the ground as if he had lost the greatest battle of his life. It didn't even seem like he was despising anything it was just pure hatred.hatred and anguish mixed with defeat and pain.  
  
At that moment Tea was convinced it was Malik sitting there looking halfway dead. But when he curled his head ¼ of an inch up to peer at her through the corner of his sharp eye slits, she knew right away this was not Malik. This was someone very different. She would never come to the conclusion that it was- No.How could he still be alive? It made no sense whatsoever. He was blasted away years ago! But how could Tea forget HIM. He was the cause of Malik's anguish.his hate and the symbol of pure evil, wasn't he? Anyone who had made an appearance during that scene could tell the difference between Malik Ishtar and his newly developed other half. But the question was how had he returned? Why here? Was this also Malik? Why was he in one big rag? Why did he look like nothing at all? Why was he sitting out here? Was she going to die? The questions could've gone on and on but Tea was too fear stricken to know.  
  
"Are.you Malik?" Tea whispered quietly just slightly louder than the beating rain that pounded the ground into oblivion.  
  
Only a crash of thunder answered her back, and a wave of panic traveled up her spine when a flash of lightening lit the face into shadow, revealing only those piercing evil eyes of defeat and power hungry temptation. Tea cringed slightly thoughtless to the fact that she had openly and noticeably gasped.  
  
Never once during these couple of minutes did the figure's one slit eye that Tea was able to see, move. It locked onto her, his pupil dilating half its size. The white filled the interior, clasping rings of sagging skin around it. It was apparently easy to see he hadn't slept much.  
  
Finally his curled frowning lips opened.  
  
"You know who I am. You're either in denial or too stupid to admit the name of your worst fear to his face."  
  
Tea almost dropped the umbrella. Her heart beat increased-No doubled! It couldn't be! Should she scream? Wait what was he still doing here?  
  
"W-what are you doing here in the rain?" She stuttered backing up with each word.  
  
The figure paid no attention to her nervousness. He merely reverted his gaze back to the muddy, wet rooted, grassy floor, his dark chest heaving in and out. My how he resembled Malik at that second! If Tea had caught him at this moment she'd be sure to run to his aid for help! But now she knew.she knew who it was. She too adopted the name given to him by all her friends and so on. They called him.Yami Malik.  
  
Drip.drip.drip.  
  
The pitter-pat of water soaked against every square inch of the earth around him.  
  
He had sworn to return. He wasn't going to stay dead or sealed away. He was too strong for that. The imprints on Malik's back would not be so easily removed. In order to remove him you would first have to recreate him.  
  
Oh sure the ancient scriptures had been quietly removed from Malik's back but they only created a soul in return. The spirit created from those words combined with the power of the millennium rod and Malik's hatred and mix emotion was only strong enough to create a similar body. A replication if you may call it that. It wasn't anything special. No powers, no hidden memories unlocking the ancient past, nothing. A simple soul let loose, thrown into the world with not even a pair of clothes on his back, left to live the life of a human being.  
  
And yet Yami Malik knew this. He was not about to take death over a mortal's life. Of course if he were somehow able to obtain the 7 millennium items once more perhaps one day he could achieve his only true motive.to rule the world and destroy any human that came before him. It now just seemed so much harder than that.  
  
He was not expecting the life of a mortal to be so complicated. He wasn't only homeless but he had no friends he had no help, he didn't have money or a home or any powers for that matter, only the ancient inscriptions that was once on Malik's back but was now on his. He felt very weak, hungry, and possibly sick. His ribs ached with such pain it wasn't even humorous to the one who enjoyed such splendor.  
  
When his body was reborn it was dumped into a random spot near a road. Paying no heed he stepped into the road coming in contact with a slow moving small car. For his fortune, he got lucky. He immediately stood up still shocked from the pain of the oncoming car.  
  
No matter how loud the man screamed at him from the safety of his vehicle he would pay no attention. The man was tempted to call the police but if that was the case he might've faced awful charges. He couldn't risk it. So he asked once more if the boy was alright, but the boy said nothing, only continued to the other side and down the alley where Malik and Bakura had first met, the entire time staring faintly at the ground.  
  
With only a few vulgar words, the man in the little blue car drove off, slightly disturbed by the tan boy in the raggedy cloth.  
  
"Poor orphaned brats. Their all over the place." That was the last thing Yami Malik remembered from a human voice.  
  
It wasn't until later that his ribs began to hurt with great pain. They had turned from a bright painful red to a blue that didn't look at all appealing to the eye.  
  
This was all several hours ago. Now he was standing under this huge tree that seemed like the best place to go. He had to rethink all of his memories. He had no idea he would be so helpless so weak, so unprepared for this world. By being in Malik's body when he did, everything had been set at his feet. He had to make no effort of his own. But now..now it hurt and it hurt greatly. If he didn't think of a plan soon he would most likely die as he was now. But now what seemed even worst at the moment was the fact that one of the Pharaoh's little friends had discovered him. Of all the people it was her. The sniveling bitch who would most likely rat him out in a heart beat. How unrealistic did that seem? Whatever the situation, he'd have to play this part coolly.  
  
"Stop trying to feel sorry for me. I don't need your sick pity." Yami Malik mumbled with little interest in her.  
  
"Oh I'm not feeling pity for you! I'm calling the police!" Tea replied shakily as she nervously pressed the numbers on her cell phone. Good thing she never went anywhere without it! Crap why did this have to happen tonight!? She didn't have any time for this.  
  
"Come on come on please get a signal!"  
  
Yami Malik stared at her with just a hint of annoyance. She would call him in and only more impudent fools would arrive, questioning him. He could not afford that. Time was of the essence.  
  
"You know if I could I would rise from this spot right now and cut off your air supplies to that little pale throat of yours." He sneered so low it was almost below Tea's hearing level.  
  
Tea dropped the phone and rushed to pick it up never once removing her eyes upon the murky form. What did he mean by that? Well it was obvious he'd kill her if he was able to but why didn't he do anything earlier?  
  
Her eyes decided to travel up at the hunched over, nearly naked figure sitting there, looking for any signs of chains or something in the manner. He almost looked like some lost slave the way he stood there without a worry in the world except to survive. And then she noticed it! At first it appeared to be a darker shadow upon his somewhat exposed belly, but the more it lightening the more it visibly seemed real. His ribs were almost a plum blue, patches of black spread out over a five inch area. It covered across the waist and nearly to the rim of the back.  
  
She noticed he was trying hard to keep a steady breathing pace showing no signs of pain on his blank evil expression, but the way his chest and ribs moved in and out, she figured if he went to sleep he probably wouldn't wake up. He had to have had some damaged ribs.  
  
By those dark bags under his eyes Tea also guessed that it had to be the reason why he was most likely not sleeping. The entire time she stood there in the rain observing him as she lifted her cell phone from the ground, Yami Malik's eyes drifted from the wet muddy ground to Tea's observing head.  
  
"What the hell are you looking at?" He hissed turning his head to a 90 degree angle.  
  
Tea jumped as she received her cell phone, moving back a few more feet. "You can't move." She whispered. "You're hurt."  
  
"How would you know that? Would you risk the words you're speaking to me girl?" He challenged, his demon like eyes slitting down to almost nothing.  
  
"I can tell. You're hurt or you would've already been up. You can't do anything can you?" She asked almost gently though she didn't mean to sound it that way.  
  
Yami Malik only stared, his frowning face showing no hints of anger or ferocity. He merely stared sending cold waves of panic down Tea's spine. It occurred to her, what if he still had his ability to send people to the shadow realm? What if he had some sort of power? Should she risk talking to him like that? Perhaps her best reasoning was to run as fast her legs would carry her, call the police-No the SWAT, and then call Yugi. Maybe Yami could handle him then. It was a plan.well it was better than standing here talking to him as if he were some normal person. She hadn't forgotten what he had put she and her friends through.  
  
Finally Tea came to a decision. It was the only one she thought of that came to her. She ran! She dropped her umbrella and ran, ignoring the thunder and rain and the high speed winds trying desperately to tip her over. Yami Malik did nothing he made no attempt to cease her. He stood there patiently retuning his gaze to the ground as if she had never come. What was she to him? She was nothing but a bug that had to be squashed. She, like so many others were nothing. He was great, he was the superior! No one, not even the Pharaoh or the army or Seto Kaiba or the Tomb Robber or even Malik or Isis, not even that bastard Shadi would or could ever stop him! Anyone who posed such a threat would face the same punishment he was forced to contend to, and may they live like that for all eternity.  
  
Tea ran! She ran down the hill as fast as she could, ignoring the sidewalk on her left. She allowed her blue sneakers to sink down in the squishy 3 inch mud. She actually could've cared less!  
  
'I have to get to the game shop! I have to tell Yugi and the others! Ugh maybe I should've called the police instead? Well it isn't too late." Slowing down to a stop, Tea caught her breath for a second or two heaving in heavily. With shaky fingers Tea pressed in the numbers for 9 1 1. She could only pray they'd get here in time. Yami Malik was no laughing matter. This was one dangerous guy! More dangerous then any guy they had ever come across! At least the other villains she and her friends faced throughout their life had somewhat of a conscience and deep inside they weren't all bad, but Yami Malik was born from Malik's hate. There was nothing to be said about him.  
  
"H-hello? Please someone pick up!" Tea cried to herself, staring around her in the dark of night scared that anytime now he'd jump out and that would be all.  
  
"9 1 1 please state your emergency." The operator called politely.  
  
"H-hello my name's Tea Gardener and there's a-  
  
That's when Tea realized.what was she supposed to tell the police? That a great evil spirit was sitting under a big tree at the park, in the middle of a thunderstorm almost naked? (-_-) Okay obviously she had to rethink her words here for a second."  
  
"Hello miss are you there? If your alive please give me a sign of some sort so I may send assistance."  
  
((O))__((O)) Boy did she call the wrong station. 'No I'm dead lady.' Tea mumbled within her mind.  
  
Tea wasn't really sure what to say. I mean technically Yami Malik hadn't wronged her in anyway YET. Actually she was the one who provoked him! Ugh well this wasn't going to sound good. But then again the evil spirit did threaten her and besides if she did decide to make up something it was in the best interest of the world. She'd be doing everyone a favor right? RIGHT?  
  
'Here goes nothing.' Tea swallowed, steadying herself as she brought the phone back up to her ear.  
  
"Um there's a nasty man that threatened me under a big old tree in Domino Park! Oh please help! He jumped and tried to attack..me!" Tea Gulped.  
  
"Okay miss please stay calm! If you can return to your home, we will take care of the problem-  
  
CLICK, CLICK, CLICK  
  
The woman gasped as the line went dead.uh.maybe the girl is dead.NOW.  
  
"Um miss? Hello? Clap once if you can here me? Ugh I hate my job."  
  
Tea had gone back and forth whether to return home or wait for the police. She started walking back for the 6th time but her conscience only lured her closer to the big tree shielding the spirit under its branches.  
  
Her mind kept returning to his stomach as weird as that sounded to her. They were so bruised it seemed almost impossible that he'd still be conscious. His face seemed like the same evil being she had knew and loathed but deep in her heart being the mush that she was, she couldn't leave him like that. Besides.what if he killed the police. Oh boy then there'd be issues. (-)_(-)  
  
Putting one foot in front of the other, Tea returned to where Yami Malik was still hunched over, sitting on the ground like a wild dog.  
  
Yami Malik or Marik as he liked to call himself hadn't moved an inch since Tea left. Only then, when he heard the movement of mud and water mingled together, splashing to and fro did he turn his head.  
  
IT.WAS THE GIRL AGAIN! His mind seemed to scream as she stomped back, her head facing the ground, the cell phone dangling from her right hand.  
  
He couldn't help it.his narrow slit eyes snapping wide open, strands of his golden hair shooting up once more! He obviously hadn't scared her enough. Too bad there wasn't a rock anywhere or he would've chucked it at her a while ago.  
  
Marik: Why are you here? It's in your best interest to leave while you still can! Or I WILL kill you!  
  
Tea: You would've enjoyed it too but the fact of the matter is you're too hurt to even stand. (She mumbled, her knees shaking uncontrollably.)  
  
Marik: True but I have my-  
  
Tea: I don't believe you. I think you're powerless.  
  
Marik: I think you better shut your dirty little mouth before I send you to a place worst then hell you miserable human being!  
  
Tea: Well I think you're bluffing and it seems to me that you're a miserable human being just like the rest of us. (She retorted proudly, beginning to lose fear.)  
  
His life was now in her hands, and he couldn't do a thing about it.  
  
Marik: HOW DARE YOU! I'll slash your-  
  
Marik jumped from his position in rage, only falling back down again in utter pain. He couldn't hold it in anymore. It hurt too greatly for him to hide it! He had never truly known physical pain, of course he was never human before. But now he knew every aspect of it.  
  
Dropping to his knees, he cried out in pain, a drop of blood from his mouth mixing with the rain water streaming down his face and onto his ragged cloth slipping, sticking down onto his knees.  
  
"AWW!! UGH.Dammit."  
  
Tea gasped slightly, stepping back in some surprise. She didn't expect him to actually make a move on her like that. He was really going to kill her!  
  
Jeez either she was really brave or just plain stupid.  
  
Tea: Y-you w-were going to kill me! (She practically screamed.)  
  
Marik: Cough, cough, I still would if I could, I promise you that! (He snapped, staring at her with the darkest of hatred.)  
  
Tea took a deep breath. She was just going to have to deal with his nasty personality.well only until Yugi and the others could figure out a way to deal with him. Maybe Malik or Isis would know.  
  
Nervously she stared down seeming this was the only way she could talk so boldly to him. "Okay here's the deal Yami Malik.the police will be here in about 15 minutes. You're powerless, weak, injured, possibly sick, and you're like practically nude so you can do this of one of two different ways. One, you can wait here for the police to tend to you and maybe spend a good deal of your life locked away, or two, you can come back with me to my house, we can get you treated and Yugi or Isis can figure out a way to deal with you. Now what will it be?"  
  
Was Tea really negotiating with him or did she just make the biggest mistake of her life?  
  
Marik scoffed, pushing himself up with his hands and laying himself back in the position he started out in. It seemed the most comfortable way at the moment.  
  
Marik: I don't negotiate.  
  
Tea: Well your ribs are damaged and if you don't get some help soon you're going to most likely die. Then you'd be doing me a favor so why don't you drop the act and just accept my help and make this so much harder on me.  
  
Marik raised an eye surprised that she just came out and said she hated him just like that. As long as she wasn't the type to have those strong feelings this maybe could work to his advantage.  
  
Marik: I see.well I'm left with no other choice wench. (He grimaced, narrowing his eyes at her.)  
  
Tea nodded in agreement getting the feeling that he definitely had something nasty up his sleeves.  
  
Tea: Well?  
  
Marik: Well what you worthless ape?  
  
Tea: (Wincing.) Get up. Come on.  
  
Marik: Let's make this very clear girl.VERY clear. I am no one's slave and believe me if you don't start showing some fear soon, I'd rather die right here. I am ordered around by no one.  
  
'My gosh! He sounds more like Joey then an evil spirit.' Tea thought, rolling her eyes.  
  
Tea: If we don't move we're both going to be in trouble. (She said nervously glancing around for a police car.)  
  
Marik: Humph, besides I can't stand.  
  
Tea froze. He was right. His condition didn't look too good. She'd have to support him the majority of the way, and that meant actually getting closer than where she already stood.  
  
Tea: Um so that means.that um you want me to support you?  
  
Marik: It would look that way. (He mocked.)  
  
Tea: I don't know.  
  
Marik: You're right you don't know but I do. If you don't help me up then you and I will be in a great deal of trouble and I promise if I go down you're coming with me. Besides you're my only way out of here.for the moment so I'm going to need you're assistance for the time being.  
  
Marik's words didn't hit home for Tea at all, but what else could she do? She was soaked and she saw no sight of her umbrella. It must've flown away. She could get a cold anytime now and become as sick as the buffoon on the ground. Besides he was right about one thing.he needed her.  
  
She watched skeptically as Marik coughed again, a couple splatters of blood rolling down whatever dry skin remained on his chin. He wasn't putting on an act right there. Besides, as soon as she got him to her house, she could give the others a call, maybe even tie him up and then if he were nice enough, No, she wouldn't tend to his wounds. This guy before her felt nothing but hate.  
  
A siren sounded in the distance. Tea was left with no other option.  
  
Tea: Sigh, fine. But if you try anything now you know that you're only chance of survival or whatever you want to do will be ruined. She gulped nervously.)  
  
Marik nodded, glaring up at her with dark orbs, so dark it would scare the skin off a cobra. "Understand this, as soon as I am better somewhat, first chance I get you will die or become a victim at my disposal."  
  
Tea shivered slightly at his words. She would have to remember as soon as she got into her home, arm herself, and call Yugi, no delays.  
  
Tea: Yeah I know. (She grimaced, rubbing her arm.)  
  
Marik: Humph, very well then. You have m word.  
  
'How good was that?' Tea thought to herself, as she reached around his should and fully supported him up.  
  
Marik: OW!! Watch it bitch!  
  
Tea dropped him where he stood.  
  
"You can rot here then if you don't like what I'm doing." She stuttered, backing away from the body that laid sprawled out on all fours.  
  
Marik peered from the corner of his eyes, a growl emitting from the back of his throat.  
  
Tea: Well?  
  
Marik: I have nothing else to say.  
  
With that said, Tea stepped forward again, trying her best to lift the Egyptian boy to his feet.  
  
Zoeygirl: Well? What did ya think? Yeah you probably guessed it. (-_-) Anyways believe me, this is only the start. It's going to be a lot more interesting I hope. And hey, Joey's gonna be in it!! (^_^) A LOT OF JOEYNESS!!! Anyways um tell me what ya think. (^__^) 


	2. Ch 2 Tears and nothing more

Disclaimer: Do I own Y-G-O???? Hehehehehe, I don't think so. (^_^)  
  
Zoeygirl: Hey there! Well this fict started off somewhat abruptly so I'm gonna rush things and put a little more detail. Um the final and last chapter to my other fict should be out by the weekend so yep! (^_^) Enjoy!  
  
Oh and thank ya for your reviews! Its nice to know where this is sort of going! (^_^)  
  
__++++___++++____+++___++__++__++__++__++  
  
Tea trudged through the puddles in the rain as best she could, moving as fast as she could, and breathing as hard as she could, only to find it wasn't enough. Marik wasn't as light as she hoped he'd be.  
  
Marik: Can you not go any faster wench?! Those sirens are sounding closer!  
  
Tea: I know I told them it was an emergency!  
  
Marik: What for? (He snapped.)  
  
Tea didn't say any thing, all she could think about was sitting down. She was wearing out fast! It was only lucky for her that she took that first aid class last year. Nevertheless it didn't help the situation any. Tea had this sick feeling he was watching her, planning something awful that would make her regret this walk completely.  
  
Sure he had lost all of his powers, and so his hair wasn't the spikiness she once remembered, that strange power didn't radiate off of him noticeably, and the millennium rod no longer belonged to him, but he was just as dangerous now as he were then, maybe even more, because now he was desperate.  
  
The dim lights flickered on and off to the Ishtar museum. It was closed, the employees locked up hours ago, and yet someone was inside, someone who didn't belong there, someone who managed to disarm the alarms, someone from long ago.  
  
"Where is it? Where is it? Where the hell is it!? This is it, I sense it! It has to be here! Shit!"  
  
The figure floated down the hall, blending in with the shadows, mixing in with the darkness towards the section for ancient relics and jewels. Eyes flashing blank, white orbs scanned the small room, resting on a door with the sign STORAGE ROOM on it. A hiss escaped the figures pursed lips, as it literally floated towards the door.  
  
A hand clothed in black, reached out and clutching the door knob. But much to its dissatisfaction, the door did not open.  
  
"Fucking Ra! I know it's in there!! Open! I said open!"  
  
A loud crack ruptured through the room, as a fist flew through the locked door. Moving around on the opposite side, the hand unlocked the door from the inside. The door flew open with such ferocity that chunks of wood flew off. The eyes wasted no time in scanning the dark closet. Boxes upon boxes were stacked on each other, thrown aside as if it were garbage, but the sharp falcon like eyes did not leave one detail to rest.  
  
A box slammed against the wall carelessly, sounds of glass breaking and ancient relics smashing on the floor. Then there was silence as the figure hovered over a single box, covered in dust and cobwebs.  
  
"Filthy mortals! Who the hell do you take me for!?" A voice yelled out ripping the top of the hood off. There, inside was a package no more then 6 months old. Feverishly the figure ripped it open, revealing a note and 5 small items that shined brightly.  
  
Quickly the figure grabbed the note, opening it up, and allowing his eyes to scan the small writing. He peered down at the items, humbly picking one up in the palm of his hand. Feeling the medal against his cold hard skin, he read the note.  
  
The note read-  
  
DEAR ISHTAR,  
  
WE CAN NO LONGER PROTECT THE DARK MILLENNIUM ITEMS ANY LONGER. THEIR POWER GROWS WITH EACH PASSING YEAR. THEY ARE CALLING TO THEIR MASTERS. WE KNEW THIS WOULD NOT LAST FOREVER. SEVERAL ATTEMPTS TO TAKE THEM HAVE ALREADY OCCURRED AND WE FEAR THE EVIL PRIEST HAS COME BACK FROM THE DEAD, THIS WAS EXPECTED. THERE IS NOTHING WE CAN DO IF THIS IS TRUE AND IF HE COMES HE WILL FIND THE OTHER FOUR TO JOIN HIM INCLUDING THE ONE FRIEND OF THE GREAT PHARAOH. WE HAVE LEARNED THE 3 FOLLOWERS HAVE ALREADY TRACKED THE LOCATION TO THE ITEMS TO US. WE CANNOT LET THEM GET THEIR HANDS ON IT. IF THIS HAPPENS THERE MAY VERY WELL BE A REPEAT OF THE SLAUGHTERS THAT HAPPENED OVER 5 THOUSAND YEARS AGO. HE WILL BE THE KEY TO ALL OF THIS. YOU KNOW OF WHOM WE SPEAK OF. HE DWELLS WITH YOU THERE ALONG WITH THE PHARAOH, THE HIGH PRIEST, AND THE TOMB ROBBER. IF THE EVIL PRIEST FINDS HIM, THERE MAY VERY WELL BE NO HOPE. WE HAVE SENT THE ITEMS TO YOU KNOWING THAT YOU WILL HAVE BETTER LUCK IN CONCEALING THESE THEN WE HAVE. WE HAVE LEARNED OF THE PROBLEMS YOU HAVE FACED IN THE PAST WITH YOUR BROTHER, ATLANTIS, AND OTHER FOES THAT HAVE CROSSED YOUR PATHS AND WE KNOW THAT YOU, THE PHARAOH AND HIS FRIENDS WILL HAVE BETTER LUCK THEN US. WE UNDERSTAND YOU HAVE MOST OF THE MILLENNIUM ITEMS THE PHARAOH CREATED RIGHT THERE IN THAT VERY CITY AND WE HAVE LEARNED MUCH OF THE ADVENTURES THAT FOLLOWED THEM. THE PHARAOH HAS HANDLED THE SITUATIONS WELL AND PERHAPS THE MILLENNIUM ITEMS MAY SERVE A PURPOSE IN THE DESTRUCTION OF THE DARK ONES. WE TRUST THE PHARAOH COMPLETELY AND IF NECESSARY YOU MAY GIVE THE DARK ITEMS TO HIM. WE ALSO TRUST THE DARK MILLENNIUM ITEMS TO YOU FOR WE KNOW THE DARK FORCE WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO TRACK IT TO DOMINOE CITY. WE ALSO KNOW OF THE RISK WE ARE TAKING WITH BOTH THE PHARAOH'S FRIEND AND THE DARK MILLENNIUM ITEMS EXISTING WITHIN THE SAME LOCATION. IT IS A RISK WE ARE FORCED TO TAKE FOR THEY CAN NO LONGER STAY HERE. MAY YOU HAVE BETTER LUCK THEN US. THANK YOU.  
  
"Idiots."  
  
A nasty smirk crept up on his face. How stupid did they think I was? Someone as great as he would have no problem in finding the very thing he created. But now! Now he knew of the boy and his location. He didn't think the boy would be reincarnated after the incident so long ago but he had a feeling the Pharaoh was most likely involved. Nevertheless this pleased him greatly. He was concerned that he'd have to resurrect the boy on his own and that would be hard to do, but if he was already alive, it was only a matter of time now. He only needed the time to find him, turn him against the Pharaoh, and give him what was rightfully his so long ago. With the boy as his pawn there would be nothing to stop him!  
  
There were some attentions at hand though. He had to find his three followers fast. The dark millennium items rightfully belonged to them, and this would become most difficult without them. The Pharaoh would also pose a threat and so would the Ishtar family. He had a feeling that the Pharaoh's other friends would be involved and also have to be dealt with. But there was something that really disturbed him it was about the millennium items that existed today. Were they anything like the dark millennium items he had right now then there would be some problems. Whatever the situation it didn't matter anymore because he was back!  
  
"Idiots! I could not be put down so easily! And Ishtar family, what a poor job you did in hiding them. Nevertheless I will make my appearance minimum until my power has returned and a plan is made! HA!"  
  
A happy growl erupted from his throat as he placed the item back in the bag. Reaching in again, he pulled out yet another piece of jewelry. It was a ring of silver color, with a green emerald in the middle. It was old and tarnished with scratches covering the entire ring. The figure only smirked as he placed it on his finger, the tarnishes and scratches disappearing in an instant.  
  
"AH, that feels much better! I feel like a younger old self of mine! I remember now, this one belonged to me. Now I have four more dark items to return to their rightful masters. Hehehehe, it is only a matter of time now." The man laughed grimly, as the green jewel in the center grew brighter.  
  
As its glow intensified, strange black lines or marking spread throughout the hand of the unknown man. They outlined the muscles, nerves, and bones in his hand, and dimmed down to an almost tattoo form, stopping at the joint of his wrist.  
  
"Yes my power is back. With my ring back where it belongs I will only have to wait a day before the other three come. Then perhaps we can find the Pharaoh's trusted friend, and then he will be mine!"  
  
The darkness grew greater, but the mysterious figure grew brighter. A man, dressed in dark velvet blue stepped forward slamming the door closed, behind him, in his hands the bag that held the dark items. His eyes were a piercing sea green, a red tattoo of a triangle encircling one of his eyes. The outline of his hand where the ring lay, resembled that of a cobweb painted in black. Jewelry much like the Ishtar family covered the man from head to foot. He wore a golden ankle bracelet on both feet, three tight, jewel encrusted necklaces clung to the skin against his neck, and there on each ear, was a small golden hoop earring, slightly oval shape from appearance.  
  
The man, or rather boy, flipped over the hood that covered his head, allowing him to breath more easily. He had to be no older than Isis Ishtar in appearance, his wild red hair giving him a much younger look. If evil looks could kill his would be no exception. There was no doubt about it that his slanted sea green eyes held lust for power, revenge and most of all the need to kill, yet one look at him and it would be evident he was no more than a teenage boy who was spoiled rotten, he was much more.  
  
"So Ishtar family," He began staring up at a golden plate, a smirk crossing his complexion. "I see that you have grown weak for these many years. Why look at all of this. It must be quite easy to tell that you have abandoned your post to guard the Pharaoh's tomb and have proceeded towards your own personal gains. Aw this may be easier than I thought."  
  
As quickly as the smirk made its way to his face, a frown followed, his eyes becoming serious once more.  
  
"Yet when I looked the God cards were gone. Your job was to guard against those as well, and I would most appreciate it if you idiot people gave them to me." He growled, his eyes clouding over.  
  
"I want my God cards back!"  
  
The street lights were on, and the sky had momentarily cleared up. The sirens were finally gone, leaving Tea and the evil one all alone on the middle of a deserted road.  
  
Marik: Where are you going? Do you not have a vehicle at your disposal? (He snapped suddenly.)  
  
Tea, startled somewhat; ignored his complaints, moans, and groans. He was growing heavier by the minute, and it was quite evident that he wasn't helping her out more then he should've been.  
  
Marik: Is this how far your home is? Speak wench or I will use the last bit of my energy to strangle you!  
  
Tea: (Wincing.) We're going there!  
  
Marik peered up grimly, staring at the tall white building in utter disgust. It was a hospital.  
  
Releasing a heavy sigh, Tea did not notice the hand that shot out towards her neck. Instantly she gasped for breath, pulling and grasping at the hand that beckoned to choke her.  
  
Marik: What are you trying to pull you bitch! Where the hell have you taken me!!? This better not be some sort of trick or I'll snap you like a twig!! (He coughed, another drop of blood falling to the ground.)  
  
Tea was totally freaking out! Her eyes wandered in every which direction, looking for some sort of help! She was all alone.  
  
Marik: SPEAK!  
  
Tea gasped for breath, trying to speak but unable to! Marik frowned, a disgusted feeling coming over him again. He dropped the girl to the ground giving her no more then a second glance.  
  
Marik: Now I will tell you one more time, why have you lied to me!?  
  
Tea coughed, holding her throat with both her hands, her eyes wide and watery. She glared up at the Malik look-alike with anger and shock.  
  
"Cough, cough, well your injured aren't you?! I thought going to the hospital would be better than going to my house first! I mean seriously!! Cough, cough, you probably have some internal bleeding!"  
  
Marik raised both eyebrows at her, as if pondering the answer she had given him.  
  
Marik: And why could we not do this at your house?  
  
Tea: Do you really think I know how to treat injuries like that!? I mean sure you could get out of the rain, but my home can only provide you bandages and some pain killers, I have nothing that can fix those wounds! Any moron would know to take somebody to a hospital rather than their house if their body is looking like that!  
  
Marik: Humph.  
  
Tea stood up, dusting herself off as Marik coughed again, this time a sharp pain enveloping his stomach.  
  
Marik: Fine! But you promised to tell no one of me until we reached your home! Then you may do as you will as will I!  
  
Tea: I know, but I guess nobody can interrogate you if you're dead, though I wish you were. (She said hatefully.) So don't think I'm doing this out of pity!  
  
Marik laughed aloud, happy with the anger he had received from the girl. Finally something that put a smile on his dampened spirit! With this real human body of his own, nevertheless a soul of his own, he had experienced so many new emotions he never thought possible. When he clutched that little goody-goody by the throat, he didn't feel the same joyousness he used to feel or expected to feel. Now he felt shameful almost. He hated the feeling and wanted no such emotions in him. So this insult was pleasing to the ears.  
  
Marik: I'm glad to hear that wench.  
  
Tea: You call me wench again and I'm going to run away right now! I bet you won't even be able to walk across that street over there! So watch with the name calling or you're not going to get any medical treatment!  
  
Marik: (Sneering.) Then what the hell is your name again?!  
  
Tea: It's Tea! Tea Gardener!  
  
Marik: Aw yes I remember somewhat now.  
  
Tea: You knew it earlier too! Your just trying to provoke me, aren't you!?  
  
Marik: Well, SIGH Yes I am actually. It is quite enjoyable for someone as pathetic as you to care for someone as me. How heart warming.  
  
Tea: (Rolling her eyes.) 'I know he's going to have to stay at the hospital for at least a day. So while he's being cared for in the emergency room, I can call Yugi and Malik! I'm sure they'll know what to do! I mean I can't really go to the police. It would be kind've pointless. I mean what am I going to tell them?'  
  
It took every bit of energy Tea could muster up to carry Marik in with little to no help from Marik himself. He smirked the whole way through, threatening to cut her throat with his nails if she breathed on him again. Tea had gotten her fair share of frights tonight!  
  
At the desk in the emergency room was a middle aged woman, plump and ripe as a plumb. She stared down at a magazine, a dull expression on her face. She didn't even notice the brunette girl slamming the glass door open supporting a blonde Egyptian boy on her right shoulder. The brunette girl less than gingerly released the boy on the nearest chair, a growl admitting from the boy's throat as she practically threw him down. Finally the woman's attention was drawn by a smart remark from yours truly.  
  
Marik: OW! You bitch I think you broke another rib!! I'll skin you alive, this I swear!!!  
  
The woman's eyes lazily traveled up to the boy. She raised an eyebrow curiously, as she eyed him up in down in his rather limited choice of clothing.  
  
'Not bad, not bad at all.' She thought as another sharp remark snaked out of Marik's mouth.  
  
Woman: Please keep your voice down. There are other patients here who wouldn't prefer such vulgar words.  
  
Marik cocked an eyebrow as he glanced all around him. There was no one in the room. Hell, there were only two doors, and they were both closed.  
  
Marik: What the hell are you talking about!? There is no one else here!  
  
Tea's eyes sagged slightly, a tired sigh escaping her lips as she approached the desk. "Um miss, he has some serious damage I think. He's coughing up blood and his ribs are turning black and blue. Uh I think he needs some medical attention."  
  
The woman peered up at Tea, a less than interested look on her face.  
  
Woman: Please wait behind the line for your turn.  
  
Tea: (o_O) What? There's no one else here and he can barely walk! He needs some help.  
  
Woman: I said wait behind the line ma'am.  
  
Marik: 'WTF' (u_u)  
  
Tea: (-_-) Fine have it your way. (She mumbled backing up behind the line.)  
  
10 minutes later.  
  
** * ** * 20 minutes later.  
  
Tea: (Tapping her foot impatiently.) Okay you know I've been waiting here for a really long time! ARE YOU READY YET PRINCESS DIE!!!  
  
Marik: (Asleep.)  
  
Woman: (Yawning.) Have you filled out the papers?  
  
Tea: Yes.  
  
Woman: Have you written down the symptoms and the needed information?  
  
Tea: Yes. (Between clenched teeth.)  
  
Woman: Have you taken a number?  
  
Tea: YES!!!!  
  
Woman: And you have written down your insurance number I suspect right?  
  
Tea: LADY! YOU'RE GOING TO BE CHARGED FOR A HOMICIDE IF YOU DON'T SEND HIM IN SOON!  
  
Woman: (Blinking.) Fine then. I'll have a wheel chair sent down to pick him up in just a few minutes. You my dear will have to wait here.  
  
Tea: Fine. (She huffed walking off.)  
  
Tea took a seat next to the Zonked out form crouched over. What a night this was. And there Marik was sleeping away, as if this were no big deal. Well she wondered what those engravings were on his back. Maybe she could just, oh poke it perhaps. I mean he was slumped over and she wouldn't get another chance. Oh well.  
  
Carefully, she reached out a hand, her index finger leading the way towards his back. Guess curiosity really did kill the cat.  
  
Marik: Get away from me.  
  
Tea: (Startled.) Uh, you're awake!  
  
Marik: I've been awake. I don't let down my guard especially when your type is around. I was merely resting my eyes.  
  
Woman: Tea Gardener?  
  
Tea: Y-yes?  
  
Marik: Humph.  
  
Woman: The doctor will see Bobby Bear now.  
  
Marik: (o_o) Who the hell is that?!  
  
Tea: What name was I supposed to use?  
  
Marik: My name! (Growling.)  
  
Tea: Well I wasn't sure if I should! Don't yell at me!  
  
Marik: Never mind!  
  
Tea watched from the safety of her seat, as three men opened the door, rolling a wheel chair in their path. She listened intently as Marik threw a hissy fit, being pulled up like a new born baby, and placed in the wheel chair gently, and rolled through the door and down the hall out of sight but not quite out of hearing range.  
  
"IT HURTS! DEAR RA DOES IT ALWAYS FU***** HURT LIKE THIS WHEN YOU'RE A MORTAL!!!!!"  
  
Man: Hey Will, let the doctor know he's becoming delusional.  
  
Will: Right. Damn hippies.  
  
Hours passed by yet it seemed like it was forever. Tea hadn't moved from her spot the entire time. She was tempted to go home, to run away from the awful man being treated down the hall, to escape for her life to Yami or Isis Ishtar, someone who could help her! But she wasn't one to ever go back on her word. Was it possible that perhaps she was even a little concerned? To sit here until 2:00 in the morning wasn't something she'd do for just anyone, but for the psycho lunatic who tried to kill her friends, including her, rule the world and most likely destroy it bringing all three God cards to his disposal! Well, had she totally lost her mind?!  
  
"I wonder how he's doing. Maybe I should check on him just so he knows I'm not bailing out on him or anything. GULP, and he won't hunt me down for it later."  
  
Rising from her chair, her cell phone clutched in one hand, Tea glanced around searching for any person in sight. The woman who was behind the desk earlier was gone, and the only door that was open was the same door Marik was led out of. Feebly, Tea proceeded through the door, in hopes to find the insane killer, who couldn't have been far.  
  
A series of screams like no other led her to believe he couldn't have been too far down. But was he really screaming? Was she hearing right or was this just a dream? She could never imagine someone like him to ever scream in such a way. It was something straight out of a horror movie and it sent a wave of chills directly up her already freezing spine.  
  
Tea's footsteps approached a beam of light escaping a cracked door on her left. She could hear human voices mumbling here and there about things, even the woman whose voice was now shaky, but that wasn't even what pulled Tea closer. It was the screams again. Someone was suffering, someone who was in a lot of pain. What was going on in there?!  
  
Out of panic Tea ran to the door, peeking in ever so carefully. There in the white lit up room, was a doctor, a couple nurses, the men that had rolled Marik down the hall earlier, and the same woman from behind the desk. They were all circled around the male laid or rather forced down on the examination table. A few sheets were spread across, along with utensils, medications, blood bags, and needles. Tea covered her mouth with one hand and squeezed her little cell phone with the other in sheer horror!  
  
There was Marik, his eyes wide with a look she had never seen on anyone before!! Was it a look of horror, fear, or just pain! His hair was tied back in a pony tail to keep off his already sweat soaked face, and he was now in an almost baby blue apron. A breathing mask lay across his nose and mouth and several tubes could be traced from a plastic bag directly into his skin.  
  
"AWWWWW!!!!!!" His voice gurgled over, as his hands curled into fists, his veins becoming incredibly noticeable. She could almost make out tight plea's coming from the back of his throat. His eyes squeezed shut and it was in that moment that Tea saw tears!  
  
Was he crying?! Was Marik crying?! He had never cried before, Tea never even thought he was capable of tears since he wasn't really human, he didn't fully exist!  
  
Had Marik actually developed a soul and body of his very own?!! That would only mean that he could experience emotions the same way she and everyone else could. That would also mean that such pain as he was experiencing right now, had to be almost unbearable for someone who had never had such traits before! This was all new to him and something as awful as this would have to be horrifying even for someone who enjoyed terror!  
  
"Oh my gosh! Not even he deserves this!" She said aloud to herself, watching as a needle was injected into his left arm.  
  
"Dear Ra stop it!!!!!!!!" He cried out, his teeth grinding together.  
  
If her intuition was right, then Marik was going to try to kill her even more now after this incident. She was only trying to help him with the wounds he had received and of course he was getting medical attention, but she had no idea that he really was a full mortal who could feel pain. Not only that but from someone who had never experienced such things before. How sad, how sad it must've been for someone like him at that moment. It was either a blessing in disguise, or a punishment from hell.  
  
Tea: Hey what's going-  
  
"Your Tea Gardener am I right?" A voice replied out of nowhere. Tea looked up and was startled to see the doctor completely clothed and covered in operation gear, staring back at her.  
  
Tea: Y-yes. Um what's going on with him?  
  
Doctor: Hmm, you shouldn't be here. (He replied pealing the gloves off.)  
  
Tea: Hey please tell me what you're doing to him!  
  
Doctor: I'll be straight forward with you. We had to rush your friend into surgery right away. Any later and he would've been dead.  
  
Tea squeezed the cell phone tighter, unsure how to react to this statement. All color drained from her face. If she wanted to she could've killed this murderer herself by doing absolutely nothing. She could've ran away while helping him to the hospital, leaving him on some street to die and possibly suffer worst then the way he was suffering right now. She could've ended this herself and yet in her heart she couldn't do that to another human being. Not ever!  
  
Tea: W-why what's wrong?!  
  
Doctor: Well he had severe internal bleeding. An important artery to the heart was missed by only a few centimeters and that's what saved his life. Also he had two fractured ribs and a puncture wound to his small intestine. That was minor. All in all he'll be perfectly fine and he'll be ready to go home in a week or two.  
  
Tea: (Sighing.) OMG that's good to hear. (*_*) I think.  
  
Doctor: Ahem excuse me?  
  
Tea: Oh nothing um just why is he screaming like that?  
  
Doctor: Uh well I'm unsure really. Of course to get to the internal bleeding we had to get in there quickly and I didn't have time to put him under anesthesia. Besides in his current position and the speed of his heart, it's risky to use it, so I pumped him full of numbing medicines, every strength and type I could find. He shouldn't be able to feel anything really. (Rubbing his head.)  
  
Tea: (o_O) 'What a cry baby.'  
  
Doctor: Well we've got it from here. You can go home and come back tomorrow if you like. He'll be awake by maybe mid-afternoon. I give it only a week at the most though. Blood vessels, when sealed properly, can heal quickly.  
  
Tea nodded silently, giving Marik one more glance before turning around. She could and would do nothing else.  
  
Staring down at her cell phone, Tea knew what she had to do.  
  
RING, RING, RING!  
  
Yugi: Hello?  
  
Tea: Um Yugi is that you?  
  
Yugi: Hey Tea is everything alright? You seem kind of tired.  
  
Tea: Oh yeah I'm just peachy. (-_-) Uh I know this is going to sound weird but can I talk to Yami for a minute?  
  
Yugi: Um yeah wait one minute Tea.  
  
A couple of seconds later, another voice recognizable to the ear, gained Tea's full attention.  
  
Yami: Tea? Is everything alright?  
  
Tea: (-_-) 'Why does everyone ask me that?'  
  
Yami: Tea? Hello?  
  
Tea: Uh hi Yami! (She said cheerfully.)  
  
Yami: (Blinking.) Uh hi Tea. So is there something you wanted to ask me?  
  
Tea: Yeah actually I wanted to tell you something more than ask you. You know Y/M?  
  
Yami did not reply. There was only the hoarse breathing over the phone.  
  
Tea: Yami?  
  
Yami: Yes I remember? Why what's wrong?  
  
Tea: Well I-  
  
It occurred to Tea that telling him straight out might not be safe yet. Now that she knew Marik wasn't just an evil spirit whose powers were just momentarily taken away, what was supposed to happen to him? Could Tea really tell Yami?  
  
Yami: Yes? Tea, are you there?  
  
Tea: Um yeah you see I had this dream that Marik came back.  
  
Yami: I see. (Serious.)  
  
Tea: And well I know it's been awhile, but sometimes dreams can tell you what's to come. You told us if anything weird ever happened concerning him, we were to tell you or Isis right away.  
  
Yami: Yes I said that. I'm glad you told me.  
  
Tea: Well I wanted to know or more ask now. Um if HE were to ever come back what would happen?  
  
Yami: I know what the being wants. It has never crossed my mind if such a plaque were to ever return but if he did I could not take another risk. I would use mind crush, no hesitation.  
  
Tea's blood ran cold. Was he absolutely serious or did she just catch him at a bad time?  
  
Tea: Even if he were human I mean mortal?  
  
Yami: Well that is a strange question considering he was born from Malik's hatred and nothing more. I don't think that would be possible. For Bakura, yes but not for Y/M.  
  
Tea: I know, but that's what happened in my dream. Believe me it was really complex! (She giggled forcefully.)  
  
Yami: Well I would hand him over to Isis Ishtar in that case. They would perform their own experiments on him, I mean resurrection or becoming mortal is a thing that many people wish to discover, but he would most likely be locked up in a tomb where there would be no chance for him to escape.  
  
Tea: (Gulp.) I see.  
  
Yami: Why? Tea is there something more you're not telling me? You know you can tell me anything.  
  
Tea: (Blush.) I know I was just wondering. It was a scary dream. Any advice?  
  
Yami: Yes. Perhaps you're stressing yourself out with school and your new job. You should relax a bit. I know those nightmares are awful, I myself still remember them and yet my past is still haunting me from over 5000 years ago, but you must learn to deal with such heart aches and remove such nightmares from your dreams.  
  
Tea: Yeah you're right. Well I guess that's it then.  
  
Yami: Wait, are you sure you're okay?  
  
Tea: Yeah I'm fine, just wondering.  
  
Yami: Alright then. Oh and Tea?  
  
Tea: Yes Yami?  
  
Yami: Goodnight.  
  
Tea: Goodnight.  
  
Tea stuffed the cell phone back in her purse, heaving a heavy sigh. Her eyes began to close slightly as she proceeded down the sidewalk towards her house. It was official to her. Those tears in Marik's eyes, the promise she made. She hadn't given up on anyone, not even Kaiba, though she often found herself in denial with him. (-_-) She couldn't just have him thrown away. Perhaps she could even teach this Malik look-alike what it meant to be human and to love and feel and so on. She would almost be a hero if she could do that! (^_^) Well one thing was clear to her and she had made up her mind about it. She couldn't tell anyone about Marik.  
  
Zoeygirl: Holy crap was this long, weird, and pointless or what? Oh well guess I enjoyed writing parts of this chappie. (O_O) This was long. Anyways I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. (*_*) Te, yeah right. Anyways any guesses please feel free! I'm sure by now we all know what Pharaoh's friend this story is being referred to. (^____^) 


	3. Ch3 His Followers of Darkness

Disclaimer: I Don't own Y-G-O.OKAY? (^__^)  
  
Zoeygirl: Hey there! As you can see I've updated and I'm happy to finally get this one out. Anyways um I know it may seem somewhat confusing at first but it's supposed to be. Okay? Anyways thank ya for the reviews so far and yes this IS a Tea/YamiMalik pairing. (Oh boy. -_-)  
  
Oh yeah Marik-Yami Malik Yami-Yami Bakura-Yami Bakura (Yes he's in here! If ya look closely he's mentioned in this chapter! ^_^) Ryou-Bakura Yugi-Yugi (Shrugs. Not so hard right?)  
  
ANY QUESTIONS? GOOD LET'S CONTINUE NOW.  
  
Days he waited patiently in the dark closet, peeping through a small crack in the door at the mortal morons that walked by him, idolizing the simple relics that were no more than dinner bowels he used to eat out of in the old days. He scoffed quietly to himself at these stereotypical families. There was the worried distress mom, the less than a man dad, whom suffered from one illness to the next his face blindfolded by thickly rimmed, black glasses. There were the chubby young sons who whined after walking 20 feet, and then there was the preteen daughter of who you could throw a brick at and she wouldn't realize it.  
  
Hmm, back in his day his father would've killed such weaklings, hell he himself would've killed such weaklings! He had concubines once. Each one tried to kill him after no more than a month. His father performed ritual after ritual on his body hoping to improve upon his spirit, and well as for his mother-Well his mother had long since died. She too tried to kill him at the age of 12, her own son! Yet his keen intellect and power was not to be underestimated. Her error in doing so proved fatal. She did not see the next morning. The very thought managed a slight chuckle from the bottom of his throat. He could still recall how stupid she had been for attempting such a thing.  
  
Hmm and as for his siblings, well his father never allowed such a member of the family. There could only be one child to possess the power that was passed down from generation to generation as was the same with the great Pharaoh. As soon as the son was chosen, all other relatives were quickly dealt with never to be seen again. Not all of them died, only the ones that posed a direct relation to himself. Others were merely banished, stripped of any knowledge of the whereabouts and powers. They simply went dumb.  
  
He noted to himself that the humans of today's world had grown weak mentally, physically and spiritually. They were spoiled and nothing more.  
  
When the night rolled around he quickly dealt with the cameras, adjusting them properly when the day rolled around once more not to create any further suspicion.  
  
He wandered the dark, eerie halls staring at the past, present, and maybe even the future. Many of the objects posed no interest to him but kept his mind busy just the same. He was to wait and that was all. Sooner or later the other three would find him, then perhaps they could begin their search for the one who was to fall under his power, and then it was the Pharaoh's turn.  
  
"High Priest Kazami it has been a long time has it not?"  
  
The red headed male smirked to himself, his eyes shut and his hands wrapped tightly together behind his back. "So it has. What took you the hell so long Kaulo?"  
  
Kaulo: You must understand it isn't easy as you may think to sense your power halfway around the world. I've been spending the majority of my time in America. By the time you showed yourself to us, we were attending other matters.  
  
Kazami: Us?  
  
The cloaked figure bowed below the red headed, green eyed High Priest apologetically, sensing some annoyance in his voice. The red head only stared though, his arched eyebrow raised in esteemed curiosity.  
  
"What do you mean by US?"  
  
The cloak figure could not help but smirk. It was clear to Kaulo that his young looking High Priest had grown somewhat slow in sensing the others. Perhaps his master had just awakened not too long ago.  
  
Kaulo: Why they stand right behind you.  
  
Kazami turned around, a calm but unhappy look twisting his complexion.  
  
There, two more shadows stood. One sat on the glass table where jewel encrusted necklaces lay inside, legs crossed and hands knitted neatly in the lap.  
  
The other crouched against the wall, a pleasurable smile the only thing Kazami could sense from the stranger.  
  
Kazami: I don't find your smirk very comforting Tress. Drop it. And don't you dare say another word or I'll cut your throat.  
  
Tress: My, my, aren't we in some mood. I haven't even opened my mouth and you're already making threats at me High Priest.  
  
Kazami: (Growling.) Watch yourself.  
  
Tress: I can't very well do that in the dark High Priest. (He teased.)  
  
Kazami: Tress, have you not heard the expression, "don't bite off more than you can chew?"  
  
Tress: No High Priest I can't say that I have. But arriving from the Pharaoh's tomb I was hoping you'd show a little more feeling. (He sulked rising from his crouching spot.)  
  
The red head sighed exasperatedly, refusing to argue any further with his subordinate. He really was the only one who mouthed off to him in that way and actually lived to tell about it. What a troublesome henchman he was.  
  
Kazami: Tell me my dear Soya have you any better explanation for your late arrival.  
  
The crossed legged figure smiled disdainfully, the visible elegant form not budging an inch.  
  
Soya: I apologize High Priest. I too have awoken from the dead and it took some time for me to realize my surroundings. I am here to serve you once more.  
  
Kazami nodded, pulling the bag from beneath his cloak that lay over his right arm.  
  
Soya, Tress, and Kaulo surrounded their master somewhat impatiently, the dark energy grabbing at their deepest ambitions.  
  
Soya: S-so you have found them? (She asked seductively, feeling the power of her own dark millennium item drawing her near.)  
  
Kazami: Yes I have been waiting here for quite sometime with them. Now if you two and the shit head to my left would've come sooner, they would've been yours for the taking.  
  
Tress: Now uh, who's the shit head?  
  
The three dark immortal beings stared dumbly at him. If there was light, a noticeably tired look would've been quite obvious for Tress to see on all their faces.  
  
Tress: Can I still have mine? (He piped up suddenly.)  
  
Kazami: It has been how many years and you've already managed to get under my skin! Here take it!  
  
Tress caught the object thrown at him anxiously. In his hand was a silver hoop no larger than the tip of someone's thumb. Immediately he clipped the earring onto his ear, a slight glow radiating throughout his body.  
  
Tress: Well I can't say that doesn't feel better. WHOO!  
  
Soya: Not so loud you idiot. Remember who this museum belongs to.  
  
Tress: Who?  
  
Kazami: (Narrowing his eyes at his lackey.) I'd really like to know how you got around on your own.  
  
Kaulo: It belongs to the Ishtar family so we must take careful precautions. They are after all, the guardians of the Pharaoh.  
  
A look of disgust was evident on Tress' shadowed form.  
  
Tress: Then why don't we leave? I don't want to stay here any longer if you don't mind me saying High Priest.  
  
Kazami shot his sea green eyes at the cloaked form of Tress, sending him glares that told him to shut his mouth. "We'll go when I'm ready and not a second later!" He snapped, his hair spiking slightly as he spoke in anger.  
  
Tress knew when it was enough. He bowed slightly and said nothing more.  
  
Kazami: Kaulo I believe this one is yours.  
  
Kaulo was handed a small, thin, silver pole no larger than a pen, very similar in resemblance. Moving it around skillfully, a strange blue radiant glow embraced him, his old self returning once more.  
  
Kaulo: I feel years younger. (He sighed, curling his hands into fists.)  
  
With a flick of his risk, Kaulo's small silver pole extended twice in length, sharp points smaller in comparison to Malik's rod, popped out on each end.  
  
Kazami: Glad to see that it works. Now then, Soya, my lovely dear, I believe this necklace is rightfully yours.  
  
Soya's hungry eyes hovered over the green necklace, the carvings of upside down pyramids much like someone else's surrounding the outer rim.  
  
Soya: Oh thank you High Priest. I feel very old without my power restored.  
  
Kazami: And so you should. With me alive all of you do realize it would only be a matter of weeks before all of you died. You are connected to me, like it or not and now that I am alive and my item is in its proper place, it triggers your life source and the items connected with it. Without yours, all of you would die quicker than the average mortal's death.  
  
Silence followed, as the sun tipped over the horizon of the windows on both sides of the front door. A new day had arrived.  
  
Kazami: Listen there isn't much time for me to explain. We are going to make ourselves at home here as you will see. We are going to enter the public school here and we are going to get to know the fellow students.  
  
Tress placed his cloaked arms over his head child-like. "Why? I've already been through school. Actually it was more like torture but uh same thing right?"  
  
Soya: Hush you!  
  
Tress: What a bitch. (He mumbled.)  
  
Soya's growl could be heard by all.  
  
Kazami: SILENCE! There is a reason why I'm saying what I am saying. If you idiots could let me finish then perhaps my point could be made! As you know the Ishtar family resides here. What you don't know are the other forms that are also present.  
  
Kaulo: Like who High Priest? No one you can't handle I'm sure.  
  
Kazami: Is the Pharaoh someone you find that easy? (He snarled his green eyes going dark blue.)  
  
Kaulo backed off, a sudden wave of panic clearly evident in his silence.  
  
Soya: W-what?! Impossible!  
  
Kazami: So you call my facts lies then?  
  
Soya: N-no of course not! I'm quite sorry. Please forgive me. (Bowing her covered head.)  
  
Kazami: (Nodding.) The Pharaoh resides in this very city, close by I'm sure of it. His friends from the past I believe have somehow also found their way to him.  
  
Kaulo: (Sighing.) Then what would you have us do then?  
  
Kazami: Rather we must find the Pharaoh quickly. But before him we must find the owner of the last item I carry here.  
  
His three subordinates stepped back lightly turning their covered heads towards the bag where the last remained.  
  
Soya: You don't mean the Pharaoh's friend, do you? H-he has to be-  
  
Kazami: Dead? Not likely. He has just been reborn.  
  
Kaulo: Then we stand a great chance.  
  
Kazami: Yes, though I believe our powers aren't as strong as the old days, but I believe his and the Pharaoh's are less.  
  
Kaulo: Then it's probably evident that the Pharaoh and he are together.  
  
Kazami: Yes but I doubt either of them remember a thing. And like the old days, we will simply turn the boy to our side once more where he belongs. He will turn against the Pharaoh as History will repeat itself.  
  
Soya: (Smiling.) Yes of course. It'll take sometime but it should be fun.  
  
Kaulo: Hn, you think everything's fun in your own demented way.  
  
Soya: Yes I guess. (Sighing smoothly.)  
  
Kazami: Shut up the both of you! It won't be easy. Since these dark millennium items of the sand are back to their rightful owners, this last one will be crying out to its master. The boy will feel the affects. He must be found immediately before it twists him into something not even we can control. You remember what happened almost 5000 years ago.  
  
The three of them nodded, staring down at the remaining item.  
  
Soya: Yes forgive me for acting so hasty. He must be found without delay or hesitation, if your to rule over this world.  
  
Kazami: Yes. Despite these drawbacks, the Pharaoh and the Ishtar family, aren't the ones that I'm even worried about.  
  
Tress: Then what is it?  
  
Kazami: It is the two other dark energies I have been sensing.  
  
Tress scoffed. "Dark energies? Like ours?"  
  
Kazami: Somewhat. They have been around a bit longer. One possesses a millennium item of his own and I can tell he has been around for quite sometime. His power is strong. The other one is unaware of his connection to his millennium item, and yet I don't sense the same immortality in him that he seems to somehow be radiating. There is too much dark energy in him for him to be mortal, and yet he is. They also seem to reside here, and I have a strange feeling they too are searching for the Pharaoh and have a similar path then as I do. We must be careful who we associate ourselves to. Act on your own but do not show your identity until I find the boy whose item I hold here in this bag. Any questions?  
  
No one answered.  
  
Kazami: Very well then. Let's leave. I don't want any of us near each other okay? We will live in separate homes, resort to money in anyway possible. The only thing we will have in common is the school we will attend, Tress no complaining.  
  
Tress moaned unappreciatively but dared not open his mouth.  
  
Kazami: None of us will be in the same area though. I don't want suspicion to form. Get to know everyone, those who you sense something odd, get to know them better. Those that you know are of the old world, mention it to me later, but in the time being get very close to them, and find out as much as possible. The boy, if you come to find him that is when you must find me immediately no questions asked! It is important I find him. As for the troubled ones that I sense, I'm sure you too will soon find these annoyance. Deal with them in ANY way possible do you hear me!?  
  
They said nothing.  
  
Kazami: Soya, I don't want you playing with your food this time understand?  
  
Soya smiled under the heavy hood. "Of course not. But what of the Pharaoh?"  
  
Kazami: You've flirted with our enemies and of our accomplices too much. No games this time.  
  
Soya: Right. (-_-)  
  
Kazami: Kaulo, I don't want you using any powers you shouldn't be. Also it would help if you loosened up and don't show off to anyone. Also I would appreciate it greatly if you kept your temper at a moderate level. (He warned icily.)  
  
Kaulo: Of course High Priest, I won't cross you.  
  
Kazami: Of course not I trust you will keep things in order between the three of you. As for you Tress! (Clenching his teeth together.)  
  
The three remaining party stared at the figure to the left of the red headed male carefully. (-))_((-)  
  
Tress: What??? What have I done? (Innocently enough.)  
  
Kazami: All too much! Keep your big mouth shut do you hear me!?  
  
Tress: (Smirking.) Why of course Kazami.  
  
Kazami: And please don't show off your intellect! It's going to draw unwanted attention! (Sighing tiredly.)  
  
Tress: Oh but whatever do you mean High Priest. (He teased walking backwards towards the door.)  
  
Kazami: Despite your pathetic attitude I am quite aware of your intelligence that you try to hide from us even to this day. You hold the intellect of a genius and you will show off whenever possible. You do this in anyway that will draw media attention, then I will kill you myself understand!?  
  
Tress only nodded, a smart remark was not needed at this moment. "Right then. I will be on my way."  
  
Kazami: Oh and one more thing Tress.  
  
Kazami closed his eyes as the others soon followed after him out the door, in hopes to find a place to stay.  
  
Tress stopped in his tracks, a nervous throb in his heart from the hiss in his master's voice. "Yes High Priest?"  
  
Kazami: You will retain from killing anyone besides the two competitors I've spoken of, understand?  
  
Tress grunted in agreement.  
  
Kazami: That goes for all of you, but Tress I know what you treat as fun and now is not the time. WE have no time for you to start your childish games with human lives.  
  
Kaulo: Excuse me for asking High Priest but what about yourself? Killing has become more of a specialty then any of us. You were born off of it, you lived by it, and you are alive today b/c of it.  
  
Kazami: (Smirking.) Correct and I am also the most experienced in it. I will tell you who must be dealt with. Until then you are all only spies, observers in the simplest term. Remember that, or your dark millennium items will be mine.  
  
Somewhere in a nearby hospital, another soul was stirring.  
  
A pang of pain throbbed at his chest as he stared into the darkness. How comforting it felt at first, the way it should always feel. But it was only a dream and just that. His eyes were shut. They stayed that way for more than 6 days without so much as a peep out of him. Then as if it were another morning to get out of bed, his eyes opened wide and blood shot.  
  
"Where am I? That girl where is she? I don't doubt she's turned on me just to save her own hide. Wise choice but at the same time stupid." He mumbled to himself, staring up at the white ceiling and back down at the sterile white tiled floor. Wherever he was he could ashore himself it wasn't the girl's home where she had promised to take him. Then again he didn't remember too much.  
  
His body ached all over, his head was dizzy, and bandages engulfed half of his body, another single layer around his head clung tightly to the skin. There in the corner was a single window peering out at the sky indicating that it was daylight.  
  
How long he had slept, he didn't know, where he was, he could've cared less. The important thing that shadowed his mind was the fact that he was alive. That was the single mistake the girl had made.  
  
"How foolish." He coughed, poking at his bandaged belly.  
  
"Aw I see you're awake. That's good to know. I was wondering when you would awake. Usually through something like that they'd wake up the next morning, but you! Well, hehehe, let's just say you shouldn't feel too drowsy for a long while."  
  
Marik cocked his head up and stared coldly at the doctor who performed the emergency surgery. In his hand he carried a piece of paper in which he stared down at, never once bothering to look over at his patient.  
  
Doctor: Marik is it? That's what the young woman said.  
  
Marik nodded, refusing to say a word. He eyed the man up and down, then at his surroundings.  
  
Doctor: Well I must say you gave her and the nurses, quite fright when you started moaning and screaming during the entire thing. I'm not sure if you remember but you were. I think you just had a bit of shock b/c you had enough shots to knock out an elephant.  
  
Marik curled his lip at the doctor, somewhat annoyed at the way he described his behavior. Whatever happened he did not remember a thing but it sounded like the injuries he had, were a lot worst then he imagined. Still.  
  
'Is he calling me a weakling then? I'll show him the meaning of weakling if he gets any closer.' Marik hissed within his mind, his eyes becoming dangerously slanted. Yet the doctor paid no attention as his eyes traveled around the room.  
  
Doctor: Well Marik I'll give the young lady a call and let her know you're awake. If you like you can leave today I won't stop you. You should take it easy for a couple of weeks but other than that I don't think you'll need anything more than pain killers.  
  
Marik blinked staring up at the grey haired man curiously.  
  
Marik: Where am I?  
  
Doctor: (Staring at him.) You're at the hospital son. You sustained a few injuries and that was all. They could've been much worst if the young lady hadn't brought you in as soon as she did. Why, do you not remember?  
  
This did not surprise the doctor at all. After heavy treatment many of his patients hadn't remembered what went on the previous day.  
  
Marik: (Ignoring the doctor's last question.) Is that so? Well then I don't think calling her will be necessary. I'm sure if you tell me her address I can find it myself.  
  
The doctor raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Well first of all I said you can leave but I think your going to need some help getting home, second of all unless your related to the young lady then we can't give out that information. Which reminds me; she said your parents were gone. Where do you live son?"  
  
Marik: Well first of all, I'd like to know why it's any business of yours. (He sneered, mocking the doctor.) Second of all I am staying with the girl as promised.  
  
Doctor: As promised? What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Marik: 'Idiot!' (He snapped within his mind.) It MEANS that I am an exchange student from Egypt. I am staying with the girl for the year. My parents travel quite a bit, there's no way you would ever be able to get in contact. Besides I don't talk much to them, I only switch homes as an exchange student every year.  
  
Doctor: Oh my well I'm sorry then! I didn't mean to get personal. If that's the case then I'll have the nurse give you her phone number and address. I really think you should have someone drive you to her home but if you insist on walking then go right ahead. Still I would like a word with your parents whenever the opportunity arises.  
  
'He doesn't shut up, does he?' Marik thought, staring icily at the nosy man.  
  
Marik: What for? (He asked annoyed.)  
  
Doctor: (Calmly.) Well, you have strange markings on your back. Their in some sort of language and the pictures are probably like you said, Egyptian work. I'd like to know who did that to your back son. It isn't right. Personally I think that's a bit more painful then the operation performed here. I would've removed it myself but I suppose after this incident it can wait.  
  
Marik: (Eyeing him carefully.) First of all I'm not your son. The markings are none of your concern so keep your mouth shut. Now if you will excuse me I will be leaving now.  
  
The doctor said no more as Marik retrieved his clothes from a storage closet nearby and simply walked past the older man, paying no heed to look at him.  
  
The doctor shook his head tragically, looking over his shoulder at the young man. He didn't know what went on at home but his blessings were with him.  
  
"Poor guy. Hopefully that girl can offer him something more then his parents can."  
  
Unaware to the grey haired doctor, Marik's hearing was not out of reach.  
  
Marik: Bumbling fool. I have no family I never did.  
  
Eyes wide open, she stared at her ceiling, wondering if the evil one was okay, if he was awake now, or perhaps he was seeking out revenge on her. It scared her to know that she hadn't seen the last of him, but those tears! Those tears were so real. If he really were the one he used to be he would never know such feelings, and yet she saw him cry out.  
  
"Ugh is this all I can think about? I should've told somebody by now! Come on Tea use your head, don't be so naïve!" She yelled out loud, sitting up from her comfortable couch.  
  
She had been a total bum every weekend. Sitting at home, day dreaming, heck, ordering pizza constantly! What was up with her? She couldn't do anything else. The thought pondered her mind even as she sat in school. She kept deciding if she should tell Isis or not. Heck, maybe she should've told Yami when she talked to him on the phone. Could Marik really still be asleep laying in the hospital? What would he do if he were to wake up?  
  
Grudgingly, Tea pulled herself to the refrigerator. Her stomach growled, pleading for something tasty to eat.  
  
"Ugh how can I still be hungry? I've done nothing but sit around all day? Come on girl you better watch yourself before you turn into miss piglet. Now let's see what's in here that's healthy to eat."  
  
(-)_(-) Tea stared at the 5 boxes of pizza stacked on top of one another. Most only had a few slices remaining. Tea sweat dropped, slamming the refrigerator door closed tightly, and breathing a sigh of relief. Is this what she spent all her money on? Pizza!?  
  
"Maybe I should see what Mai's up to? It's not like I'm doing anything else."  
  
Tea eyed her Duelist deck sitting on the kitchen table. She had been practicing every day in hopes to get better. Well, she wasn't anywhere near as good as let's say Yugi, Yami or Kaiba but hell, she could whip Tristan's butt even after all that bragging he had started up and she was currently 3 -5 with Joey and 5-6 with Duke. Not bad numbers. She'd beaten them both a few times but in return they both got a bit more serious as they continued playing her.  
  
Why she became so interested in Dueling herself, she never knew but being JUST the cheerleader didn't seem to be on the top of her 'things to do' lists these days. It must've been that in-class Duel Yami had with Kaiba. After that day nothing that came out of her mouth seemed right. She could still recall those words Kaiba had spoken to her.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Tea: Come on Yami you can do it!  
  
Joey: Yeah buddy I believe in ya! Woohoo!! Kick his rich butt all over da place!  
  
Yami: I play Dark Magician in defense mode and I place on card face down! (He said proudly.)  
  
Seto: Humph your Dark Magician isn't going to save you this time.  
  
Tea: Come on Yami I believe in you! We're here all the way! (Clasping her hands together.)  
  
Seto Kaiba stopped his arm in midair, his card still in hand. Slowly, ever so slowly he cocked his head in Tea's direction raising a rather annoyed eyebrow at her.  
  
Seto: You realize that's very irritating. Perhaps Yami and I could have a one on one Duel if you cease blabbing on about your friendship speeches and so forth.  
  
Tea: I don't care what you say Kaiba, I'm trying to help a friend out!  
  
Joey: You tell him Tea!  
  
Seto: Why don't you assist him by getting your own Duel deck, and challenging me yourself? That would make you useful for a change. Words don't always speak louder than actions Gardener especially yours. I'm quite sick of your constant blubbering and suck up speeches. I once had some respect for you but now you have become quite the annoying one. (He replied calmly.)  
  
Tea: (((o:)))___((:o)))) ...(Silent.)  
  
Yami: Kaiba that's enough! Tea I'm sorry. For that, I promise he will not win. Kaiba's mouth has gotten him far enough and it ends with this Duel.  
  
Joey: After that I'll kick his butt! Stupid rich ass! How dare ya talk to her that way!  
  
Seto: Humph, I believe it's my turn now. (Ignoring the both of them.)  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
Tea stared out the window with the same expression she had on her that day. (((o)))____(((o))) What an embarrassing moment that was. He totally stuffed her foot in her mouth.  
  
"Am I really like that when I talk?" Tea sighed placing a finger up to her lip.  
  
"I mean what Kaiba said was so uncalled for! Ugh Joey was making the same sort of speeches too and he didn't yell at him! Then again uh he always disses on Joey. But am I really like that?" Tea's face flushed lightly fuming at the thought of Kaiba's words.  
  
"Stupid Kaiba, what does he know? Ugh one day I'm going to show him! I'll beat him at his own game!" Tea fumed staring down at the Duel Deck that lay neatly on her table. That was why she practiced and that was why she played.  
  
Tea: (Sigh.) One day.  
  
"That one day will never come you sniveling wench, because you die now!" A voice hissed from behind.  
  
It almost seemed like slow motion as Tea's whole body whirled around. Not enough time was given though as a rough blade came in contact with her throat.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Zoeygirl: (^_^) Okay I was very happy the way this one came out. Yeah makes no sense but I don't think anybody's LONG stories ever really do until midway. So give it time and so forth. Oh and I promise those are my ONLY Mary-sue characters! Please don't hurt me! (Backs away.) Anyways hope you enjoyed and what not. Now do ya think it's Marik?? HMMM??  
  
(^__^)  
  
Warning, it COULD be someone else. (Smiles happily.) Okay with that word of advice, see ya! 


	4. Ch4 Tea's Fate Sealed

Disclaimer: I Don't own Y-G-O.OKAY? (^__^)  
  
Zoeygirl: Hello there! Yep yet another chappie out! (^__^) Appreciate your criticism and comments really I do! Thanks!!  
  
Elsiey: Oh none taken thank you! (^_^) I'm glad you enjoyed it over all and I'll try to be less descriptive starting with this chapter. (^_^) Anyways first chance I get I'm gonna check out your story! Thank ya for updating me on it!  
  
Pandora Kattalikis: Hey thanks a lot and happy your enjoying it. Uh sorry for the cliffie. (^_^) Hehehehe seems to be the only thing working for me in ficts. (Backs away nervously.) Hehehe your gonna kill me now, but in this chappie you'll just have to find out the cliffie; if there is one; for yourself. Oh and your right about Tea/Seto. As soon as I finish this one, which won't be for a long while, I'll write one on that coupling. It is my second fav/ after all. (Smiles widely.)  
  
Sam ()- Hey I'm glad that you were honest and well I think you were right with the script form and what not so thank you very much! I won't do that in this story from now on.(^__^) Criticism is always appreciated and I'm glad you were truthful. If anything else seems wrong or out of order please let me know. (^)_(^)  
  
Esopha: Aw really? Did it drag on that much? Aw sorry about that, hope this becomes a bit more entertaining, of course this may also be a bit boring and I apologize. I'm picking up the pace after this chapter though so it should be hopefully a little more interesting. Anyways don't worry I'll have fun! (^__^)  
  
*(*)*)*(*()*)(*(*(*()*)*(*()*)**(*()*)*(*(*()*)*(*(*()*)*(*(*)*()  
  
Tea was shoved roughly against the island table in the middle of the kitchen, her own kitchen knife drawing just a drop of blood from her throat.  
  
She shrieked quietly as the knife pressed even further against her skin daring her to say anymore. Instinctively she bit her tong, allowing only her heart to do the screaming.  
  
"You sniveling wench! I knew you were only going to save your own skin! It was your own careless mistake that you didn't make sure I was dead! But now you're going to regret you motives little friend of the Pharaoh's!!"  
  
Tea blared at the blonde young man in front of her, pressing her further against the hard pointed surface of the table. She winced as she felt the rough edge dig into her hips violently.  
  
"Well I'm sure your wondering how I managed to escape that hell whole you put me in, well I'm not going to bother to explain. You're not worth it." Marik spat smirking at the petrified response he was getting from her.  
  
"I was trying to help you if you'd open your eyes!" Tea screamed once more hoping to earn herself some freedom.  
  
Marik stared blankly at the girl, undaunted by her piercing voice. Slowly he lightened the blade from her skin, but not enough to give her comfort or any ideas. "Go on." He insisted.  
  
Tea was scared to speak but she decided if she didn't start talking soon he would definitely get the wrong idea of what she was trying to do.  
  
"Even you're smart enough to know that was a hospital! I mean if you had any sense at all you'd know that those injuries you had were serious! Like I told you before, there's nothing I could've done here! I'm not a doctor you know!"  
  
Okay, so maybe that didn't come out in the nicest possible way but it was the only way she figured he'd understand. Obviously he didn't seem to care. She figured he heard worst and comments such as hers were not going to inflict any further mental damage.  
  
"The doctor said you needed to stay there for further recovery! Actually if you want me to be honest I was going to come get you whenever they gave me a call, but I see you didn't take me seriously when I gave you my word! How you found my home I don't know, but I wasn't trying to get away and I wasn't trying to kill you!"  
  
Her eyes were practically watering with every sentence she spoke. How could she make him understand? Hell maybe even that Yami Bakura guy had somewhat of a heart, but this guy didn't know the first thing about forgive and forget or something like that. Those emotions weren't built into his soul when he took over Malik's body. It would take him sometime for him to realize that she was telling the truth.  
  
"Hmm I see." Marik replied, pulling his blade away from the girl all together and stepping back a few steps.  
  
Tea sunk to the ground, wrapping both hands around her throat where a dry splotch of blood remained. Instantly her eyes watered up, a row of tears streaming down her face.  
  
Her breathing became hoarse as she tried to maintain from crying. It only resulted in an uneven pattern of hiccups. Glaring sternly, she stared up into the violet eyes that peered back down to her. She did not notice the white robe he wore with the cushioned blue slippers on his feet, nor did she bother to notice the laces of bandages encircling his waist and forehead. She could care less how he got here so easily or how he discovered her home, she only wanted him out of her life and as far away from her as possible.  
  
"What is your problem!!?" She snapped at him through a sobbing voice. "You come in here ready to kill me and, and, AND I practically saved your life!!" A single finger darted up to the unfazed Malik look-alike, accusing him of being unfair and untrusting.  
  
Marik cocked an eye, placing the hand that held the knife by his side. "And what would you have me do? Embrace you as a friend? Please, don't make me sick. You would best do me dead as so you won't blab your mouth to anyone of my appearance. You're a danger to me and my chances of obtaining what I want."  
  
"Oh and that's Yami's life and to rule the earth and get all the Egyptian God cards and create havoc on the world once again am I right?" Tea asked sarcastically, her eyes turning red and puffing slightly.  
  
Marik's eyes hardened while Tea darted her eyes to the floor to avoid his direct gaze. "Don't test me girl! I am allowing you to live in return for your services to me, but if you continue with those annoying remarks I won't hesitate to cut your throat."  
  
A smirk managed its way to his face, satisfied with his threat. "And don't think I won't enjoy it." He replied stuffing the knife back in its proper drawer.  
  
Tea gasped, her watery eyes stretching from side to side. She felt like she was going to cry again full throttle this time. "Why are you so nasty!?" Tea sobbed out, daring not to move from her spot.  
  
"Why are you SO nasty!?" Marik mocked, using his best imitation of a girl's voice. Tea stifled herself but not before glaring at the male who proceeded to raid her refrigerator.  
  
"Because that was what I was created to be you brat!" He snapped pulling out what appeared to be a slice of pepperoni pizza. "And I don't regret it at all! If you have something more to say then please I am all ears. I mean I am going to need to know your daily habits if I am to stay here."  
  
It felt like Tea's entire body froze in one big ice cube. She could not breath or move or for that matter speak. It was as if her body had frozen in time. Perhaps she did not hear him correctly. Did he say he was going to stay at HER HOME? Why?! Why hers!?  
  
"W-what? W-why d-do y-you want to stay at mine?! Can't you get your own?" She practically screeched reaching an incredibly high pitched tone.  
  
Marik casually bit down on his cold pizza staring at the girl plainly as he eyed a picture of her father with a hunting gun in a picture. He smirked at the rifle, captivated by the metal and power such a weapon held.  
  
"And where would you have me stay?" Marik asked turning his eyes back to the girl. "I don't have money, I don't have a home and I very well doubt Malik will allow me back in his body, not that I'd really be able to just the same. Yours is the only one I have access to and I predict your not going to do a thing about it because if you do I'll kill you its as simple as that."  
  
Tea winced and swallowed hard, her eyebrows narrowing down together in an 85 degree angle. How dare he use her in that way! She was not going to be a prisoner in her own home and allow him to do his deeds just as he pleased! She'd die before letting him get away with killing someone she knew and loved dearly.  
  
"I won't just step back as you blackmail me and try to kill Yami, Yugi and all my other friends, thinking I won't do a thing about it! If that's the case you might as well kill me right now!!" Tea bit her lip her hands supporting her weight against the tile floor, her body sprawled out like a cat defending herself.  
  
Marik rolled his eyes humorlessly, throwing the half eaten pizza in the sink, a look of disgust on his face.  
  
"Your right and I know that strangely enough. Humph your one of those pathetic brave types I figured easily enough. Well as easy and fun it would be to get rid of you I'm not planning such an evil scheme."  
  
(O_O) "Huh?"  
  
A dumbfounded look upon the brunette's face couldn't help but bring another smirk to the captor. How stupid of her to predict his motives so simply.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Of course you don't." He responded frowning at her stupidity.  
  
"My revenge will come you can be sure of that but my power and strength is at no level to perform such a task. Using you as a hostage would be risky just the same it frankly it isn't worth it. No, for now you will only be a pawn in helping me recover."  
  
Tea's jaw literally hung open. What did he mean?  
  
Marik's frown deepened. "Obviously you still don't understand. I'm too weak to do anything on my own. I will stay here and recover thinking of my own plans and what not that is all you need to know. When I feel I am fully healed and what part of me that is left, returns, I will leave for Egypt."  
  
Tea sustained a gasp, but her expression showed utter and complete shock! He was going to leave for Egypt when he was better?!  
  
"If you don't cross me then you will not die, that is my payment for your service for rescuing me otherwise I've told you the consequence. Oh and don't worry, by the time you tell your little friends about me, the day I decide to leave; I will be long gone and far from this town for them to do anything. In Egypt is where I predict I can retain my grounds for power once more, than I will return and seek my revenge on the Pharaoh. By that point you may return to your position as a lackey by his side, or lover or whatever."  
  
Tea's eyes bugged out! 'LOVER!!!!? EWW! NO WAY! PERVERT!'  
  
"Understand after that point, which may be years from now, I will kill you if you get in my way. For now you are merely a meal ticket."  
  
She felt like she was in a dream. This couldn't have been reality. It seemed like she was going to make it out of here alive for the next few weeks but the one time evil spirit was going to stay IN HER HOME!!??? Sure she planned to help him when he got out of the hospital but it looks like he made plans of his own.  
  
"Why can't you go to Egypt now?" Tea asked though she knew the answer more or less.  
  
He had to rethink his motives and his plans. He could not just simply get on a plane so simply and head off to Egypt where he would stay for a couple years until he felt it was right to return. He was weak, confused and broke to say it simply enough. He knew no one anywhere and had no knowledge of where the God cards were located. Plus some snooping in mind was in order.  
  
"Don't ask stupid questions." Marik mumbled, staring almost down to her.  
  
Tea looked sadly at her feet almost feeling like a prisoner in her own home. How could this have happened to her?  
  
"Don't look so down." Marik teased, smiling sadistically at her. Tea only glared, her fists curling up tightly. "You may go on with your day to day business, I could care less and frankly I'd prefer it if you stayed out of my hair as well, just remember to keep your mouth shut or I will hunt you down as easily as I just did. A few rules though."  
  
Tea shut her eyes tightly, an urge to punch the guy getting the best of her. She had to remember this wasn't Joey or Tristan though.  
  
"What sort of rules?" She practically hissed eyeing him curiously.  
  
Marik snorted at her entertaining behavior then glanced down and sneered at the distasteful clothing he wore. What the hell was he thinking walking around like THIS?  
  
"Oh nothing much really. I just need you to keep your sniveling friends out of your home until the day I leave which I'm sure is when you will squeal to them of my existence. I don't want you drawing any attention and I mean ANY."  
  
Tea raised an eye. "And what about when I go to school? You expect me to just leave you here by yourself?" Tea asked bitterly.  
  
Marik eyed her behavior carefully, reminding himself to take notice of her somewhat persistent attitude. "Yes." He replied in a warning voice. "Any other questions?"  
  
Tea backed away. "Can I go now?"  
  
Marik shrugged and smirked once more. "Do as you wish. As long as you don't open your mouth about my existence I'm sure we will get along wonderfully. Now I'm hoping you have some clothing I can burrow, preferably from a male sibling."  
  
Tea backed towards the living room, disgusted to be talking to him let alone in the same room. She wanted to go to her bedroom and cry her eyes out! Anything to just get away!  
  
"Well?" He persisted tilting his head.  
  
Tea had to think. Hmmm, OH! She remembered when her cousins came to visit! The oldest one, J.D., he left his suitcase at her house over 6 months ago and funny enough, he never came back for it. He was always forgetful like that. He was just a year older then her and with her eyes, she figured it was a close enough fit than any. Well it would have to suffice for now.  
  
"Uh there's a luggage bag with guy clothes that might fit you in that closet right there. If you're done can I go now?" She asked backing up farther and farther away from Marik.  
  
Marik stared quizzically but seemed as if he could've cared less. "Humph, do as I you like I could care less wench."  
  
Tea took this opportunity to run up the stairs as fast as her legs could carry her, and into her bedroom, slamming the door tightly behind her. There, she fell onto her bed crying into her sheets, thinking about the events that had unfolded.  
  
Her head still buried, Tea took the chance to call someone, anyone! She just had to talk to somebody though. Feeling around, she grasped the cordless phone next to her, pushed the TALK button and placed it next to her half submerged ear.  
  
Her head bopped up at the sound of an all too familiar voice.  
  
"I know you aren't trying to call anyone now are you?" A voice hissed through the phone stunning Tea completely.  
  
She didn't have time to react, instead her body did the talking. With shaky fingers she hung up the phone and piled under her sheets, crying herself to sleep.  
  
Downstairs in the living room, a figure sat, cross legged and deep in thought. His hands were folded in a somewhat bored fashion as he slumped down into the unusually comfortable sofa. A deep frown curved his lips down and arched eyes made it hard tell if he was thinking or if he was angry.  
  
Marik had taken a chance with this. His plan had turned out wonderfully and for the next few weeks he had a place to stay and sleep. When the time was right he would flee to Egypt where he would make a full recovery. For now he had to rethink some of his lost memories.  
  
At the same time he was pissed to say the least. He was going to have to keep an eye on the girl constantly or scare her into thinking he was ALWAYS watching. If he hadn't checked the phone at that moment in time, who knows what the wench would've said. It even made him wonder if he could trust her in her school facility, where he knew he couldn't follow, especially with the Pharaoh and his friends presiding.  
  
"She's going to get herself killed." Marik mumbled staring curiously into the kitchen where a Duel Deck sat.  
  
An eyebrow went up as he remembered the game in which he nearly defeated the Pharaoh in. My how long it had been since he'd seen a Duel Deck. Hmm he guessed it belonged to the girl who was most likely crying to death this very moment. The very thought sent a joyous feeling into his mind.  
  
When Marik obtained the Deck his interest was immediately turned to distaste. "These cards suck."  
  
Flipping impatiently through the Deck, his temper began wearing thin. He expected the Pharaoh to have taught his little lover better then this. He was hoping to have used her Deck in building a fresh one but he had absolutely nothing to work with!  
  
"What the hell kind of Deck is this!? She doesn't actually play with this, does she?" (o_o)  
  
Letting out a gruff sigh, Marik dropped the cards to the table, practically throwing them down.  
  
It was amazing to comprehend but he was actually bored out of his mind with absolutely nothing to do. He changed, picked at his bandages, got rid of the head wraps and sat down on her freakishly comfortable couch, and now he had nothing more to do! Perhaps he was too tired to think; that was, until his stomach told him the real reason.  
  
Mumbling vulgar things to himself, Marik stood up and walked to the refrigerator as if it were the last thing on earth he wanted to do.  
  
Well he obviously didn't notice before, when he pulled the pizza out but this girl had an obvious obsession with pizza!  
  
(O_o)) "What in the name of Ra?!! Is this all she eats???!! What a glutton!"  
  
His 6th slice was enough for him and then some. Now that he was full what to do next?  
  
..Z ..ZZ ..ZZZ ..ZZZZ  
  
"Wow he's asleep." A soft voice whispered, tippy toeing by.  
  
"Finally! I made it!" Tea sighed exhaustedly closing the basement door behind her. She took one last peek at the hunched over form of Marik. Without having his spiritual qualities he really did resemble Malik even more now. No one would've ever been able to tell the difference.  
  
"Oh well." Pushing the thought away, Tea ran down the steps and to the cordless phone in the corner that luckily, ran on a separate line.  
  
Keeping an eye on the only door that anyone could walk in and out of, Tea typed in the Wheeler's residence number.  
  
Fidgeting slightly, Tea eyed the door, her alert system on all time high. "Come on, come on pick up!"  
  
Finally, after what seemed like minutes someone answered.  
  
Tea smile to herself, finally a voice, she could talk to someone. "Oh hey-  
  
"Hey Tristan if this is you, you're gonna get a boot up your ass! What da hell did ya tell my sister!?"  
  
Tea winced, pulling the phone away from her ear. (o))_((o) "Jeez Joey its me!"  
  
"And da stupid prank ya pulled on me last week-HEY Tea what's up?"  
  
(-)_____(-) "Nothing much Joey uh I just really needed someone to talk to."  
  
"Hey anytime, your like a sister to me T-  
  
"So is Serenity home?"  
  
(O_O) A bead of sweat raced down the side of Joey's head, as he nearly dropped the phone.  
  
"Serenity? Oh so what, ya can't talk to me now? Ya know ya did know me before my sister in case ya weren't aware of it." He mumbled from the other line.  
  
Tea rolled her eyes, her nerves calming, but her eyes darting up to the door from time to time.  
  
"Well Joey considering I've only really kind of had guy friends my entire life, I find this a nice change. I'll talk to ya later now put Serenity on the line." Tea mumbled back, sighing in exasperation.  
  
"Fine!" Joey snapped back, a momentary silence following.  
  
Minutes later Tea heard yet another voice, this time the one she hoped for.  
  
"Hey Tea what's up?" A gingerly sweet voice asked, radiation of happiness bubbling through the telephone cord.  
  
Tea sighed in hopefulness. "Hey um Serenity can you do me a really BIG favor? I mean I promise I'll never ask for another one ever again!"  
  
Serenity, the sweet girl that she was, jumped to the request. "Why of course Tea, what is it?"  
  
"Uh I need you to get my homework from all four of my classes I take from the University. Just let them know I'll be back in about 2 weeks."  
  
Though Tea could not see it, Serenity was frowning. She sensed something wasn't right if Tea wasn't going to be in school for that long without telling her friends why she was going to be gone days earlier, even if they didn't go to the same school. It wasn't like her. Actually the more she thought about it, Tea hadn't really said much to anyone.  
  
"Tea, are you okay? Um is there something wrong, maybe something I can help with?" Serenity began, a hint of worry in her voice.  
  
Tea sweat dropped, looking from side to side accusingly even though Serenity wasn't obviously in the same room as her. "Uh well I have some personal issues to attend, um I'll talk to you about it later, can ya just do these things and I'll pick it up from you at Burger World."  
  
"Uh sure Tea. Anything else I can do to help?"  
  
Tea shook her head physically and mentally. Boy where was she to even start? "Uh not really but um don't worry about it right now. Thanks a lot! I have to cut this short but we can talk when ya give me my stuff. Thanks a lot bye!"  
  
Beep, Beep, Beep!  
  
Tea sunk to the ground, her eyes drooping just a little bit. She felt the dry tears against her skin itch irritably and she remembered when Marik put a knife up to her throat. Oh she had to do something. Despite what he said, one day Marik was going to do something awful! It didn't matter whether he had a heart or not, her friends were in trouble!  
  
Serenity stared out her window unsure of what to make of her phone conversation with Tea. "Something's not right." Serenity said to herself, looking out and at the sun that hung over the Ishtar museum as if guiding her to it.  
  
"So sis, what did Tea have to say that she couldn't tell me?" Joey asked sulking.  
  
Serenity rolled her eyes. "Oh nothing, she's just not going to be in school, uh guess its family. She wanted me to get some work from school for her."  
  
Joey's temper rose. "What!? Why didn't she ask me!?"  
  
"Oh really brother, and who's going to trust you to get their class assignments?" Serenity smiled at her brother who didn't seem to have an answer. Moodily, Joey folded his arms and pouted his golden hair making him all the more childlike.  
  
Serenity laughed as she proceeded to the kitchen that was, until it just occurred to her.  
  
"Hey Joey?"  
  
Joey looked up to his sister questioningly. She usually didn't call him by his first name unless something was wrong. "Yeah Serenity?"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah why?" Joey scratched his head without a care in the world.  
  
"Well uh you don't look to well. You look sort of pale and you've got dark rings around your eyes. Are you sure you aren't sick? Here let me feel your forehead."  
  
Serenity advanced on her big brother, but Joey stepped out of the way just in time, placing his hands in front of him in defense.  
  
"Hey sis I'm fine really. I mean I think I feel fine. Really? I look sick to ya?"  
  
Serenity nodded her head viciously, eyeing her brother with the up most concern.  
  
"Aw well nothing your bro can't deal with." Joey said proudly, flicking the idea away. "Hey I'm gonna go see Mai at da park I'll see ya later sis!"  
  
Serenity placed her hands on her hips angrily as Joey backed up towards the door. "Now Joey I think you need rest. HEY JOEY!" Joey flew out the door, her sister hot on his heels.  
  
"JOEY COME BACK!!!"  
  
"Can't talk now!!" Joey grinned one of his trademark grins until-  
  
WHAMMO!  
  
(x))_______((X)  
  
He failed to see the stop sign in front of him. Serenity stopped halfway, sighing at her brother's well uh stupidity. ((-))___((-)) "Nice one."  
  
Tea thought it was now best to sneak upstairs and back to her room. She just had to avoid this lunatic as much as possible. It scared her just being in the same room!  
  
Slyly, she cracked the door open. Not a peep could be heard. Smiling to herself, she opened the door full way.  
  
"Well now did you enjoy your conversation?" An irritated voice asked.  
  
"EEP!!" Tea jumped at least a foot in the air before tripping on her feet and falling down in the couch, stomach first. She stared behind her in horror as Marik leaned against the wall next to the basement door, where she had entered. He shut it with one flick of his hand. A dazed and rather bored look on his face was evidence enough that he was sick of this game.  
  
"You really are testing me aren't you? It's been no more than 3 hours and you think you have me all figured out. Really you are going to kill yourself."  
  
(-_-) This was so not her day. What, this had to be the 3rd time today he scared the crap out of her?  
  
Tea swallowed hard, but really her heart had done all the running it was going to do. At this point she just wanted a nap. "I don't know what you're talking about. So I made a call, it's not like you said I couldn't."  
  
Tea tensed and regretted her words as Marik hoisted himself up and walked slowly by her side, taking a seat next to her. He leaned casually on his knees, not bothering to even look at the girl.  
  
"Funny thing about phone conversations, even when you are on another line, if the person whispers loud enough, someone else is sure to hear. You know this right? Luckily for you, you have not revealed anything I believe posed a threat, your lucky and smart in that respective. You've also managed to keep yourself here with me, how thoughtful. I see you have yet to trust me alone in your own home and for that I congratulate you, bravo. But remember, I am always watching and there is nothing that I won't know, understand? Don't get too confident and cocky with your motives. You try to pull something like this again and there will be nothing left of you to remain, got it?" He said it all in a monotone voice, his eyes concentrated on the Duel Deck laying on the table. Only when he finished his last sentence did he bother to look to Tea from the corner of his blazing violet eyes.  
  
"Y-yes I got it." Tea replied through gritted nervous teeth.  
  
"That is why I would like to take this precious time to get to know you, so I can better understand perhaps how you're meager simple mind works." Marik eyed the floor thoughtfully, deep in thought with his words.  
  
Tea looked stunned to say the least! He wanted to get to know her? Well why did that not sound right coming from a demented person who hated everyone and everything and really enjoyed torturing other souls including the very host he originated out of?  
  
"Uh w-what did you say?" Tea squeaked out. "You heard me." Marik said grimly.  
  
Tea swallowed and stared at the photographs taken of her and her friends and family. They practically littered the wall and it soon made Tea's life feel bare and naked, fully exposed to Marik's wandering eyes on what he may ask of her.  
  
"Well uh what do you want to know?" Tea asked shakily.  
  
Marik smirked, and turned his head towards the girl. "Everything."  
  
Sweat dropping, she began to fidget, not really feeling very comfortable with the idea.  
  
"I want to know your interest, likes and dislikes, family members and if any, abilities. You might as well confess to me now, I will find out sooner or later."  
  
Tea's face grew red, and she was beginning to regret making that phone call. "Uh I don't think anything about me would really interest someone like you."  
  
Marik chuckled and brought his whole body on the couch, pushing himself in the farthest corner and placing his hands around his head in a cool relaxed sort of manner. "Go on infatuate me."  
  
"Well uh my name's Tea Gardener and I go to DH University only a few miles away. Everyone else attends the local college just maybe a mile away at the most including my friends, except Kaiba. He goes to mine but he graduated last year." Tea wasn't sure if she should've mentioned Kaiba's name. Wasn't she putting Kaiba at risk in doing so?  
  
Marik chuckled at her slight edginess towards the business man's name. "Hehehe don't worry so much I'm not going to seek Kaiba out. Go on, skip the boring stuff."  
  
Tea glared at the smirking blonde sitting on the far opposite side of her. This was as close as she wanted to get to him after 7 days ago.  
  
"Uh well I like to keep myself busy and hang out with my friends. I hope to uh- Was it smart of her to tell Marik her dream of dancing or just plain foolish? Oh screw it, what the hell did he care anyways?  
  
"I want to be a dancer!" Tea blurted out, shutting her eyes closed. When no response followed, she cracked them open and peered at a, "I COULD CARE LESS" face.  
  
Blinking she continued. "Um I want to go to America to attend a professional Dancing School and well that's about it. Everyone's the same and yeah." Tea pulled at her slacks miserably. This felt so uncomfortable.  
  
Marik scoffed. "Well if that is all then my, what a boring life you have. No real ambitions hmm, another dumb mortal in my opinion."  
  
Tea grinded her teeth at the smirking guy. OOH she was so going to ring his neck! "One person's criticism is another person's dream thank you very much." She replied straight forward.  
  
Marik sighed, this was getting him nowhere. "And what of this?" He asked pointing to the Duel Deck on the table. Tea jumped at the mere sight of her Deck.  
  
"That wasn't there earlier! Why did you look in it!?" Tea yelled, her face going cherry red.  
  
Marik shrugged. "Because I felt like it now answer my question."  
  
Tea hesitated and bit her lip, but she wasn't about to test the demon from hell. "I'm practicing so that one day I can beat Yugi or something like that. Just basically fun."  
  
"Humph their crappy cards. You would never win with such revolting things. Now I can teach you to play properly if you want."  
  
Tea's eyes snapped wide open. No way was she getting help on how to Duel from HIM! "That's okay I think I'll pass." She said all too icily.  
  
"Suit yourself. Fine then, Come."  
  
Tea looked him up and down as if he were crazy. "What? Sorry I'm not lap dog." She muttered folding her arms.  
  
Marik frowned and placed his cold stare upon her now nervous frame. "It's for food." He said simply.  
  
Tea looked at him pretty well past the confused stage, as he opened the door and stepped aside, waiting for her to go. "You want to go out?" She began slowly, her eyebrows going WAY up.  
  
"That's right." He muttered. "You only have pizza in your kitchen. I'm unsure why, unless you're taking the pizza diet, but I'd like to get my bearings and eat something else for change. I think it would be better if you came with me instead of staying here." He said dryly, looking down on her.  
  
Well guess Tea didn't really have a choice in the matter. Instead her face flushed violently. She wished she had gone shopping and gotten rid of that pizza. Great. (*-))))____(-*)))))  
  
"Do I have to?" Tea asked weakly.  
  
Marik sighed in frustration. "Yes, frankly I don't trust you. You see I have this odd feeling you're going to turn on me."  
  
Without so much as a reply, Tea walked passed him, and out the door, grabbing her purse that hung limply on the coat hanger beside him.  
  
Marik smirked to himself once again. Finally something to do.  
  
Zoeygirl: Well that's it for this chapter! (^_^) Hope you enjoyed! 


	5. Ch5 A Promise Between Men

Disclaimer: I Don't own Y-G-O.OKAY? (^__^)  
  
Zoeygirl: Hey! Sorry for the delay it seems so long really. I had hoped to get this out sooner but guess it took too long and frankly I just didn't feel like writing. As blunt as that may sound. Anyways thanks to all of you who took time to write a review. I appreciate it! (^____^)  
  
Anjiru: OH YOU POOR THING! (;_;) AW I hope you feeling better. If it helps I've read your story for the 5th time now. Sigh, their so long so it takes me awhile. Now I'm gonna go through and review all of them. (^_____^)  
  
Pandora Kattalikis: He was??! GOOD! (^__^) That's great to hear! And he's only gonna get worst I'm afraid. In this fict he is SO staying in character. Oh about the 12 Angry Men, yes I still want to do that fict and it would be strictly humor but I've put it on hold since I have this and one more romance one to write. (^__^) Hold on, I won't disappoint you just yet!  
  
Drak Eyes: So summary is a turn off. Eh not surprising, I'm not good on how to write summaries. EEK!! (Runs away.) Now why would I kill my favorite character??? (^___^) Hehehehehe, uh evil laugh?? Anyways glad you're enjoying it. I'll try not to disappoint you.  
  
Elsiey: Well this chappie may be a bit boring but hopefully you'll still enjoy it. (^__^) As for shopping, hehehe, that'll come later.  
  
Esopha: Hey glad its getting better. Your honest opinion will help make it a bit more interesting. Hmm I suppose your right I mean I'd take Duelist lessons from him too! (^___^) But uh I guess mine would be for other reasons, hehehehehe. (Smiles.)  
  
Sam: Hey I'm SO glad it's getting better. I've heard you're a pretty tough criticizer who doesn't hold back at all, so I'm happy that it's improving. You just keep telling me on how I can improve it and I'll try my best. Happy thanks to ya and I'll keep your advice in mind! (^)_(^) So far you seem like you've been the most "Straight-up" honest and I greatly appreciate it!  
  
Spirit of the Rod: Hey how are ya?!! OOOH yay you reviewed my fict! (^)_(^) Hehehe that pleases me! Anyways, ya stubborn fool, I won't do script form for this, definite NO. (^___^)  
  
Mayzon: Why thank you! That's great to hear. Hope this isn't disappointing either.  
  
Life's light/anime*angel:: AWWW a Joey glomper! I gotta hide him!! (O_O) UH, did I put this up on Christmas Eve? REALLY??? Jeez wow, did not know that. (*_*)  
  
AquariousF5: Okay dokey!!!! (^_^) I'll try to inform you if I don't forget first. (^__^)  
  
Ann: (Glomp.) (^))_((^) Aw thank you, but it's really okay. He's only being honest. (^)_(^) I promise you, I will NEVER change the style in which I write though. Then it wouldn't be fun. Don't worry I won't change it to the point where it isn't ME anymore. I promise ya! (^__^)  
  
*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
He smiled to himself slyly, eyeing the tall school building with a hungry eye. To think his very ambition in achieving absolute power lied within that ugly mound of bricks the day after tomorrow. It was too easy to predict. His plan seemed better than expected. How he hoped this day would come. And yet he always knew it was. His subordinates were on the move, his pet killers as he liked to call them.  
  
They called themselves followers of the true and rightful ruler of the ancient time, but it was as plain as day to see that they were nothing more than trained and loyal assassins who wanted nothing more then glory of their own. Their foolishness wanted to make him laugh out loud. As soon as he got what he wanted they would be gone, disposed of. And their dark items would be his as would the boy. For now though he had to take his time, only look but don't touch.  
  
"So it begins."  
  
A girl walked nearly 5 feet behind a blonde haired, slightly irritated boy, who's only intention was to eat at the moment. His annoyance grew when she chose to take a foot even further behind him, daring not to get any closer. Really, did she think that he wasn't aware of her childish game? What a moronic wench.  
  
With a longing sigh, Marik stopped midway through a step. "Alright why are you walking so slow? Its becoming quite annoying and I'm starting to get angry." Tea stiffened, yet did not reply. In fact if she wanted to she could high tail it over to Yugi's house. After all he was injured it wasn't like he was going to be able to catch her or anything.  
  
Well the thought was tempting, but rather to take her time before rushing into a major catastrophe.  
  
"I don't have all day!" Marik shot out, whipping his head behind to stare at her.  
  
Tea answered quickly, trying to maintain her somewhat cheerful attitude. "Uh where do you want to eat?" Was all she said before Marik gave her a completely clueless look.  
  
(0_0) "What?" Did she just ignore his question completely or did she just have short term memory?  
  
Tea smiled knowing she had gotten the better of him. "Where do you want to eat, I mean there's a lot of places and I'm getting tired." She asked again, hopefully changing the subject.  
  
Marik scorned at her odd behavior and continued down the sidewalk, taking his time to step on every single crack. "I haven't decided." He said bluntly.  
  
Tea rubbed her elbow shyly doing her best to catch up to him but careful not to get too close. "Oh. Well um you do know every time you step on a crack you might break some mother's back."  
  
Marik smirked a sadistic smirk that didn't look at all appealing to the eye. "I know."  
  
Tea frowned, and she was sick to say the least. What was even worst was the fact that he probably wished the little bad luck policy was real. "Well you know it is just a hoax right?" She blurted out in an unhappy tone.  
  
Marik ignored the girl walking a foot behind him and instead took the extra time to grind the heal of his foot into a rather thick crack, all the while chuckling to himself.  
  
"Ugh what a sick guy." Tea mumbled to herself, doing her best to go unnoticed. It was at this point she noticed his rather unusual hoarse breathing. For those measly 3 seconds, Marik wasn't breathing and instead clutched his rib cage in pain. She figured he was probably weaker than even he thought. Actually how vulnerable was he compared to her? She had to be at this point physically stronger just because of the healing he was still doing. She could probably do some serious harm if she were to knock him in the stomach. And yet, she couldn't see herself doing that to him.  
  
An hour later, Marik and Tea found themselves in Taco restaurant, fast food to be exact, eating quietly to themselves, refusing to pay any attention to the other. Well Marik's was just plain boredom, Tea's was fear.  
  
"You haven't shared anymore information about yourself, is this all you have to offer?" Marik asked in a crackling voice that was one to startle Tea. Tea finished chewing on a cheese nacho before taking the time to look up to him. His presence here made her scared to eat and it took minutes for her to swallow a simple nacho. His eyes were narrowed down into beady slits but they were not concentrated on him, but rather the outside world from the comfort of the window.  
  
"Well I don't feel I need to explain anything else to you. Like you said my business is my own just like yours." She whispered staring at her food and then observing her surroundings for the 15th time. She was nervous any minute now someone she knew was going to walk through the door.  
  
"I didn't ask your opinion on the matter." Marik snapped eyeing her with hateful eyes.  
  
It took a few seconds to register, but when she stared into those violet orbs that illuminated such hatred she saw something that they both might've had in common. It seemed to her that he didn't want to be here with her as much as she, in fact the way his body sort of shifted every few moments made her realize how uneasy he was. Was he scared? Scared of what then?  
  
'Oh wait a minute!' Tea brought to attention within her own mind. 'I see! I see!' Tea's face brightened up bringing all color back to her cheeks. It was so noticeable that even Marik was staring at her head in a quizzical fashion. "What is it now?" He growled his mood seeming to lessen. Her happiness and change in personality was driving him up the wall. Dear Ra did he just want to break her neck!  
  
"Marik you don't have to lie to me. I know what you're hiding." Tea said shyly, staring down at her food. Marik raised an eyebrow as if testing her very existence on this piece of evidence.  
  
"Oh is that so? Don't get too confident with yourself. It will prove to be fatal." He replied rather bored.  
  
Tea scrunched her eyebrows together. It was time she told him how obvious he really was. "You know you don't fool anyone Marik. I know you're hurting with every breath you take. I know eating right now is becoming quite difficult, and I know if I were to kick you in the stomach or run away and call oh let's say Yami, you would most likely die, and you know it don't you? Your trying to put on an act to scare me into thinking you can just kill me anytime?  
  
Marik curled his lip in hate, crumbling his drinking cup into almost a ball of waste. "Is that so? Do you not remember the knife, or will I have to refresh your memory for you?"  
  
Tea frowned. It was evident he'd fight this to the end. "The knife was a fluke. You were lucky enough to sneak behind me but I promise it won't happen again. Even though you look fine on the outside, you have a lot of healing to do and basically I'm your only chance for survival at the moment. It would only take one phone call, that's it, just one phone call.  
  
Marik's eyes shut as if rethinking his strategy. This wasn't good. She knew just what type of predicament he was in. There wasn't much to do. She was going to die depending on her answer. But even if that was a choice which it was, how did he intend to do such a task?  
  
"Fine what are you going to do now girl?" Marik whispered his lips curled in annoyance.  
  
Tea stared at him long and hard, no fear hinted in her eyes. "Nothing."  
  
Marik's eyes opened up again as his twisted expression changed to one of suspicion. "What is your angle? Don't think you can black mail me because I can promise you while you sleep it won't do you any good."  
  
"Enough with the threats! I'm going to let you stay at my home and not do a thing about it. When your better you can go to Egypt or wherever the heck you plan on going and come back whenever you choose."  
  
A fraction of Marik's jaw opened up in disbelief but closed again. He didn't really want to look like he gave a rat's ass but this wench wasn't making any sense!  
  
"You're precious Pharaoh. I don't understand. Why would you betray him and continue to let me live freely? Is there something wrong with you or do you know the end is coming near?"  
  
Tea flinched at his question but returned it with a smile. "No I just know whether it's you or someone else; they can come back whenever they feel but the results are going to be the same. No matter what your motive is Yami and Yugi and even Joey, they'll be able to defeat you no matter what! It can be 7 years from now but it won't matter. The outcome will always be the same, and even I know they don't need to prepare for a battle that's already won. So go ahead and try again Marik, it won't do you any good. Instead you'll be wasting a second chance at living a rightful life. Myfriends will always win against people like you!"  
  
Tea sipped her drink and stared back down at her food, satisfied with her answer. Marik's silence was enough to tell her she hit a nerve.  
  
He was pissed and rightfully so. Not more so the girl like he was thinking, but the Pharaoh's record. He was going to get revenge even if it killed him again. No one was going to get away with it.  
  
"Oh just one more thing Marik." Tea began, standing up and grabbing her purse. "Don't threaten me like that again with a knife or it'll be the other way around. Besides that you're welcome in my home with shelter from my friends of course. But there's a few people I would choose not to hide this from and I promise they won't say anything about it if it's fine with you." Her confidence was making him furious! How dare she talk to him on such equal levels especially without fear!  
  
"DO as you wish, you've won." He spat out knocking his crumbled cup to the side. This hadn't gone the way he intended. Now others were going to know. The best thing for him to do was kill her when the opportunity arose.  
  
Tea nodded and walked out the door eyeing him once more before she walked in the opposite direction, right towards the Wheeler residence.  
  
Sitting there all by his self made him realize how vulnerable he had become. "Oh well." Marik smirked, a new plan coming to mind. "What the hell do I care? I'll prove to that girl just how wrong she really is. Now then, since she left her credit card, I guess its only right to return it. Hehehe as soon as it's over used. Hey woman, get me twenty-two burgers now!"  
  
It was a long walk to the Wheeler's house. Tea didn't know what she was going to tell Serenity, but she didn't want to be the only one aware of Marik's existence. Of course she knew she couldn't tell Joey! He'd drop dead where he stood, that or take an ax and head on over to her house. (0)_(0) The possibilities were endless.  
  
DING DONG!  
  
"Hey sis get da door!" A worn out blonde cried from the couch in the far corner.  
  
"Joey you're right there!"  
  
"AW please sis my head still hurts!" Serenity's sigh could be heard from miles away nevertheless she made her journey to the front door, a spatula in her right hand. "My goodness big brother you can be such a poor-TEA! Hey what a wonderful surprise! Please come in!!! Would you like something to eat??!!! I was SO worried something fishy was going on! Oh wow this is unexpected!"  
  
Joey's face froze in one place, as Serenity's cheerful, LOUD voice traveled to where he lay.  
  
Tea couldn't even get a word out. She was speechless now on what to say as her body was dragged in by the hand. Man, she felt like tiger prey being mauled to death. Jeez!  
  
"Uh hey Serenity. H-how are you?" Tea asked nervously.  
  
Serenity only nodded her head repeatedly up and down like a broken record. "Fine, fine, but tell me what was going on? You acted strangely on the telephone? Is this what it's about?"  
  
Tea fiddled with her index fingers, thinking of how to bring her in on what had happened. All the meanwhile, Joey's head popped around the corner anxious and eager to get in on Tea's unusual behavior. "Well uh I don't know how to say this but uh-  
  
"Aw shit Tea are ya pregnant!!? Let me guess your having triplets and their Tristan's kids?!!!" Joey concluded jumping up and down like a hysterical child, catching the latest gossip.  
  
Tea and Serenity's face dropped returning his question with stares. A quick hand shut Joey's mouth up instantly as a vein practically popped from the side of Tea's head. "You idiot no!" Her face was flushed in embarrassment while Serenity's remained calm yet worried, pushing her brother's behavior aside.  
  
"Well um what is it then Tea?"  
  
Tea sweat dropped, now really nervous to say the least. "Uh Serenity why don't you come over to my house and I'll TELL you all about it?" She winked, glaring at Joey on the floor beside her.  
  
"What today?" Joey asked?  
  
"Yeah today Joey." (-)_(-)  
  
"Well uh who's gonna make me dinner?"  
  
Serenity sighed as she pulled a TV dinner down from the freezer shelf. "You DO remember how to make these right bro?"  
  
"Yeah if Tea hasn't broken more of my brain cells. Jeez Tea I already had a bump!" He sighed, rubbing his head in pain.  
  
Tea folded her arms and stared accusingly at the blonde who was momentarily sulking.  
  
"Let me guess, you ran into something right?" Tea asked in a mocking tone. Joey glared at the brunette, grabbed his TV dinner and headed for his room. No way he was seeing Mai tonight. Damn sisters and damn Tea's!!!  
  
Tea only shook her head and giggled to herself silently. He had no brain cells to spare. Okay maybe that was a gross over exaggeration. He was one of the top leading Duelist in school, and his grades weren't too shabby. Humph, she shrugged it off.  
  
As soon as they heard the door shut it was time for Tea to finish. "Okay so can you come over now?" Tea asked pleadingly. Serenity stared at her friend as if wondering what secret lied at Tea's house.  
  
"Um Tea, this time Joey got hit pretty hard and he looks a bit sick." Serenity started, tangling her hair between her fingers. She did not want to offend her friend.  
  
Tea clasped her hands together tightly, pleading for the long haired brunette to come. "Oh please Serenity! It'll only be for a few minutes!" Tea's conscience was killing her right now though. 'Few minutes my ass. When she takes one look at Marik after I explain it'll take a bulldozer to move her frozen body.' (-)_(-)  
  
"Well okay Tea, let me get my shoes and we'll go on over." Serenity said cheerfully. Tea smiled weakly but couldn't help but feel bad. To bring Serenity in on this, her life on the line now; it was somewhat wrong of Tea but she was in on this by herself too! She didn't know what to do if her body were to go missing!  
  
The walk was silent and submissive. Serenity's eyes traveled up to Tea's saddened expression but she didn't say a word. Whatever troubled her friend, well she would wait as long as it took until Tea felt it was okay to get it out in the open.  
  
No more than a mile away another presence was nearing to Tea's home. The feeling kept returning each time he continued down the alleyway. First it was light, then it grew stronger, then it was as if this familiar presence was moving further away. And then as if out of thin air, it came back. It was some other soul he had encountered before, and it was coming in the opposite direction! He couldn't ignore it! It was someone he had sworn revenge on besides the Pharaoh of course.  
  
Growling silently to himself the chocolate orbs narrowed down into thin amber slits, his lip curling up just enough to hint his irritation. Grudgingly, he removed his hands from his pockets and whirled around, walking speedily in the opposite direction.  
  
"Where are you going? Stop this! It's got to stop! I will not continue to ignore this!"  
  
"Shut up you. I have something I need to investigate and right now your opinion or intuition doesn't count! Something is awake and I think I need to put it back to sleep." He smirked evilly, bloodlust in his eyes.  
  
"Just let it go! I'm not going to be responsible for another death! Please stop it! You haven't killed anyone in so long why start now?"  
  
"Because!" The figure snapped, stopping in place. "This measly soul killed me first!"  
  
No more was said as he ran down the alley, towards the neighborhood and straight for Tea's home.  
  
Serenity stood patiently 6 feet away from Tea, who bumbled with her keys and mumbled strange things to herself, every few seconds glancing back to her. At this moment Serenity would smile sweetly and stiffen, but once Tea turned to face her door, a look of utter confusion crossed her mind. She was freaked to say the least. In fact, was Tea stalling to let her in??!  
  
"Uh Tea are we going to go in soon?" Serenity asked politely. Tea didn't respond and when Serenity thought she didn't hear her, she repeated herself again.  
  
"Huh? Oh um yes just a second." Actually Tea heard her clear as day, but the fact of the matter was she could hear the TV on in the house. This was not gonna go well but at least she wasn't going to be alone. Of course what if Marik tried to kill the both of them? EEP! The thought scared her but it was two against one and she knew her home like the back of her hand, besides Marik was badly injured. There was no way he could deal with the both of them or stop them from running away.  
  
Whatever the reason, Tea didn't feel like surprising Serenity head on. "Uh Serenity? Do you mind if we go through the back door?"  
  
Serenity shook her head from side to side, totally lost on what Tea was doing but she went along with it anyways. When they reached the backdoor Tea stopped and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Uh Tea are you sure your okay? Uh why are we going through the backdoor by the way?"  
  
Serenity was clueless. That's okay, she'd soon be filled in of course.  
  
Tea's back still faced Serenity when she spoke. "Serenity promise me you won't scream and please give me a chance to explain before you tell anyone."  
  
Serenity seemed really clueless now. Her friend was mumbling as if she were taking her last breath of air. "Um sure Tea, you know me I won't jump to any conclusions." She smiled weakly but Tea didn't see it, she could only hear Serenity's shaky and uneasy voice indicating Serenity probably thought she was insane. Just great..  
  
Tea kept Serenity as far behind her as possible as they entered through the kitchen, clinging to the side of the walls like ninjas on the hunt. The sound of the TV grew louder. It sounded like a News channel of some sort going on about the weather and so on. Tea didn't remember leaving the TV on. It only meant one thing.  
  
"DAMN BASTARDS. What do they know about such things? They say it is going to rain and there's the damn sun staring at me through the window! Liars! Liars! Why does she watch this retched man if all he does is make up unreliable information!? Its people like him who must burn in hell! To the shadow realm with him!!!"  
  
(0))__((0))... Serenity's body froze entirely! Her grip on Tea's shoulder became increasingly strong. Tea winced at both the pain and the not so necessary comment made by Marik.  
  
'This was going to be difficult. ((-'_'-))' Tea thought to herself, prying her friend's hand from her shoulder. 'Okay Serenity now's the time to let go!' Her mind screamed as she felt a few long nails dig deeper.  
  
"Uh Tea I think there's someone in your home!!" Serenity whispered. Tea's face dropped and for a moment she thought she had asked the wrong person to come with her.  
  
'Thank you for stating the obvious Serenity.' (-_________________-)  
  
"The two of you can come out now, you don't fool me." Marik raised his voice his eyes still on the TV. Tea and Serenity jumped, waves of chills traveling up their spines.  
  
Tea was the first to walk out. Her face showed no fear as she stared at the resurrected spirit sitting on her couch, hunched over and eyes still on the television.  
  
"Where's the other one?" He replied in a crackling chilling voice. Serenity's heart thumped so loud, Marik could hear it for miles away. He smirked widely, his hands pulling on the jean fabric in anticipation. Mortal or not he could smell fear and he loved the aroma of it. It delighted him in every possible way.  
  
"Its okay Serenity, come on out this was what I wanted to talk to you about." Tea said reassuringly as Marik scoffed aloud.  
  
What bullshit was she speaking of? She acted as if she had tamed the beast and made friends with it? He was not so easily pushed aside and she was not out of the darkness yet. Now Tea had foolishly placed her dear friend in a world of danger. How naïve.  
  
Serenity walked out from behind the kitchen wall her eyes searching for the one who possessed that chilling voice. And there he was! On the couch! Sitting there watching the television! She knew him! She knew who this was!! BUT HOW!? HOW!??  
  
"O-oh m-m-m-my g-TEA!!!!" Serenity screamed running for the nearest door which happened to be a closet. Tea intercepted her, gently grabbing her friends hand and hushing her quietly, trying every possible way to ease her friend's startled behavior. But Serenity was far from startled. Her eyes reflected that of complete fear! Serenity remembered quite well what this monster did! He almost killed Joey in the Battle City Finals!!! (episode spoiler, oops.) It was a miracle he made it out and for that Serenity never forgot! This guy was terrifying!  
  
"Serenity wait! It's okay really!" Tea reassured.  
  
"Okay? How can you say that? Has he controlled your mind??? It's the evil spirit of Malik sitting there isn't it??!!! ISN'T IT?!"  
  
Tea stepped back. Could her friend really tell the difference between Malik and Marik even though Marik now looked even more identical to Malik?  
  
"You can tell that it's the spirit?" Tea asked somewhat surprised. Even Marik was staring, his eye raised high.  
  
"Tell? Of course! I can never forget those eyes and that smirk, and just look at him! You can just TELL!"  
  
"Listen Serenity this is what I wanted to tell you about. I don't know how to explain everything but I'm hoping you'll listen." Tea was trying hard to keep from crying. This was becoming quite the stressful matter. Somehow though, Serenity saw this and calmed down enough to listen to what her friend had to say.  
  
"Can we go to your room T-Tea?" Serenity asked shakily. Tea nodded wiping a tear away. Marik only stared bored out of his mind. Jeez what a total soap opera this was turning out to be.  
  
Upstairs Tea explained everything to Serenity in full detail from beginning to end. It took time for it to sink in and it had been about 2 hours when Serenity was given a chance to speak.  
  
"Tea slow down. Okay um have you told Yami yet? This is really important! What if he repeats everything he did again?"  
  
Tea didn't want to tell her at first he would've killed her if she tried but that sounded a bit too brutal for Serenity to handle. So she did the only thing left to do. (O_O) She defended Marik.  
  
"But what if Yami or even Kaiba or who knows who, decides to obliterate him again? He's human just like us and I've noticed some changes. Well, at least I think. He's got a heart now you know."  
  
Serenity seemed skeptic. "So do murderers, kidnappers, and rapists, but they keep going on with their daily business. That's not always going to matter Tea."  
  
Tea nodded apologetically. Serenity seemed much more serious now. This was no light matter. She had a power hungry maniac downstairs watching TV.  
  
"I know Serenity but I don't know why. Can't I just let him stay just for a bit? He's going back to Egypt and then I'll explain the entire thing to Yugi and Yami."  
  
"But Tea, their all going to be mad when you tell them what you've told me after he's long gone!" Serenity cut in.  
  
Tea seemed hopeful. It was possible she could fix this on her own. "Yeah but its better this way, they won't jump to rash decisions."  
  
Serenity knelt her head down, placing her hands in her lap. Tea could tell Serenity had something urgent to tell her. "What is it Serenity?"  
  
"Tea you know we all have enough to worry about right now. Sure everything seems fine but you know HE is still lurking around somewhere." Serenity's voice was calm and quiet in a rather disturbing manner.  
  
Okay now wait a minute. Just who the heck was HE? Did she mean Marik or what? Was it someone they had dealt with in the past, another enemy of Yami, perhaps Pegasus, or that guy from Atlantis? No, Tea didn't think it was them. Pegasus had definitely changed. He was good at heart now. But then who?  
  
"Serenity who's HE?" Tea asked.  
  
A strange silence took hold of them both, not even the TV seemed to make a noise. Tea's heart was beating faster. Was there some other thing out there with a motive to kill? Was there someone else she had forgotten? If that was the case having Marik here was going to be harder then predicted. Who know what or who he'd attract! Hopefully no one.  
  
"Come on Tea you know exactly who. Don't you remember? After the incident within Yugi's own body or something that ended in the evil spirit's defeat, they thought they got rid of HIM. So Yami and Shadi finally brought back Ryou's body. Ryou seemed fine and he didn't have the millennium ring around his neck, but then after only a few days Ryou disappeared. Isn't that strange?"  
  
Tea's eyes widened. She almost forgot. She didn't hear anything from Ryou's dad either. It was sort of weird. Could the spirit of the millennium ring still be alive? When Ryou was brought back, was the evil spirit as well?  
  
"I don't think that's a problem Serenity." Tea reassured rubbing her head bashfully.  
  
DING DONG!!!  
  
"AWW!" (((0)))____((((0)))  
  
The two girls jumped, an Egyptian boy leaning against the wall outside her room. He raised an eyebrow at their foolish behavior, while a knife sat carefree in his left hand.  
  
Major look of panic on their faces at this moment. (X))_((X)  
  
Serenity eyes the knife carefully, a bead of sweat forming from the roof of her delicate jaw. Marik spoke. "Woman the door is ringing. You either answer it or I will, doing it my way. I can't possibly have everyone here as she is now. I was tempted to answer it and deal with the fool but then I thought perhaps it is the Pharaoh. No need wasting a perfectly good death yet, right?" He smirked, Serenity's blood turning cold. Tea was in no better a spot. It could've been anyone from family to friends.  
  
Tea jumped from her bed, tripping over her CD player and running right past Marik, who cared not to even notice her existence. Down the stairs she raced and straight for the door!  
  
Now it was only Serenity and Marik in the same room. She sat on the bed, petrified to move. Why did Tea leave her here with HIM? Jeez Tea was rushing this a bit too fast! She didn't even want to be in the same room with him let alone by herself!  
  
"Are you scared girl?" Marik mocked, the knife becoming quite loose in his hand.  
  
Serenity bit her lip and looked away. "Y-yes could you just leave me alone? I'm not doing anything to you." Serenity asked meekly.  
  
"If I had it my way, your bother would've died long ago." Marik whispered before leaving the room.  
  
And there she sat, her hands gripping one another, sweat racing down her head, her long hair clinging to her back. She felt sick, like she was going to throw up. He remembered!  
  
Tea breathed heavily while her hand rested on the door knob. She was all out of breath while a curled hand pounded on the front door. She jumped lightly but her annoyance just grew. Can't this person just wait a darn second!?  
  
"I'm opening it up relax"! Tea opened the door, an unhappy expression quite obvious.  
  
"May I help-RYOU!" Tea yelped. A rather pale boy, with a long white mane and deep, innocent chocolate brown eyes, he smiled sweetly looking very nervous. Tea's spirits were lifted up; glad to see someone she hadn't seen in a while. On the other hand she became quite disturbed. This was just WAY too coincidental. Could Serenity have been right?  
  
((--))__((--)) "No way." She huffed aloud, rubbing her temples while Ryou stared at her slumped over form quizzically.  
  
"Hi Tea! Is this a bad time? You don't look too happy?"(-)_(-) Man, wonder why?  
  
"Uh Ryou where have you been?" Tea asked curiously. "You know we've been looking for you."  
  
Ryou smiled. "Oh here and there. Traveling with my Dad I suppose. I didn't realize I was so missed." He laughed apologetically.  
  
Tea stepped back and cracked the door enough for her head to only show. Ryou seemed very disturbed now. Why was Tea acting so strange? She was acting like she was afraid of him.  
  
"Ryou."  
  
"Ryou listened. "Yes Tea?" He was really worried now. Something seemed odd.  
  
"Ryou your Dad doesn't even remember you or know who you are for some odd reason. Why is that?" It was more of a statement then a question. "Where have you been Ryou?" Tea's voice was growing deeper more skeptical by the minute.  
  
"So Tea who's inside?" Ryou tried to look past the brunette's head but it blocked his view.  
  
Tea's blood ran cold. "So why are you changing the subject?" Tea's voice was on the defensive end now. Something wasn't right about him. He bowed his head, his soft snowy white bangs covering his eyes and shadowing the rest of his face. His arms lay side by side.  
  
"Because I can." A voice growled.  
  
Tea's eyes widened in utter horror, the pupils dilating twice in size. She tried to shut the door, but a rough hand ceased any movement between the two try as she might. It began pushing back, making the entrance wider and wider until it was completely opened. Tea's balance was pushed out of whack as she was forced to step back a few feet or so. She gripped the nearest object which happened to be a vase and armed herself. The masked face revealed itself, his sadistic eyes coming up eye to eye level. His smile sent a wave of panic through her system! It was the spirit of the Ring!!!  
  
"It isn't polite not to invite guests in. You should mind you manners girl." He walked in slowly, carefully, sure to not force her to run but rather petrify her into not moving or rather not screaming, yet. He was making his move.  
  
"So what or rather who are you hiding? Speaking of which now that we're on the subject, why are you hiding him?"  
  
"H-him? Who are you talking about?" Tea asked; the vase in front of her. Bakura laughed at her stupidity, pulling out a card. It looked like a giant bug on the front!  
  
"Don't make me use this to force an answer out of you. I'd rather do that myself but I promise the card is always hungry." The card lay between two fingers, ready to be summoned. Tea threw the vase at him in hopes to make noise and attract some attention. She was too scared to scream. Her voice was stuck down in her gut!  
  
Bakura caught on to her motive and caught the vase with no problem, placing the object down gently on the floor. He eyed the girl with hesitation. What exactly was she hiding and why?  
  
"Do you wish to die now?" He hissed, closing in on his prey.  
  
Tea stood her ground. Boy, scared was an understatement right now but she wasn't going to look wimpy! "You know I've been getting that a lot lately."  
  
Bakura's hair spiked and an interested look caught his attention. She must've meant the other being in the house. He sensed it. "Well then you don't mind if I take a look around. I'll be leaving as soon as I get what I want."  
  
Tea's face puffed. He had no right! Besides Marik was still injured-Wait just one damn moment! Was she trying to look out for the guy!? Holy crap she had lost her freaking mind!  
  
(0_0) Bakura decided not to interfere with whatever inner conflict Tea was having with herself. He figured she was just deranged. "That girl needs help." He sweat dropped proceeding past her and into the kitchen.  
  
"Okay maybe if I just run for it and get to Yugi's house I can fix this entire mess! It's not too late Tea!" Tea told herself forcing her legs to walk up the steps. "But I have to get Serenity out of here. Marik can handle himself."  
  
She felt her body going limp. This was becoming too much for her.  
  
"Who was it Tea?" Serenity asked from the doorway. She had her light jacket on and it looked to Tea like Serenity was preparing to leave.  
  
"Um Serenity I think you should wait up here just a bit longer."  
  
"WHY?" A deep voice asked from behind. He followed her?!  
  
Tea screamed and Serenity looked to see who it was. She screamed as well when she saw who it was. Then as if it had become too much, Serenity collapsed.  
  
"Where's Ryou?" Tea screamed, as Bakura looked quite frustrated. He hated having to make these entrances when there was nothing given in return. "Shut up fool! I was looking for something where is it?!"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" Tea put her arm up in defense and stepped back as Bakura proceeded to grab her. Another arm shot out in front grabbing Bakura's wrists, pushing him back violently. Bakura shot the accuser a glare but instead he too was met with disbelief. Marik stood between a crouched Tea on the floor and a rather pissed spirit of the ring. He glared at the white haired guy with annoyance.  
  
Bakura shook with rage. "You would save these pathetic fools? I wasn't sure if you were capable of emotion." Bakura scoffed his irritation growing. "Hell even I have more emotion then YOU!"  
  
Marik looked unfazed from Bakura's comment. "While parts of that statement may be true, I care not for either of these beings. I'd rather see them dead but for now only time is on my side. For now though, I do have a problem with those interfering with my meal ticket." Mari spat bitterly glaring at Tea.  
  
"Get up you sniveling wench. You're no good to me on the ground like that. You should've been more careful before opening the door."  
  
Hmm, that sounded like the spirit that Bakura remembered. What came next was unexpected though.  
  
BANG!  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
"How dare you I AM SO SICK OF YOU CALLING ME A WENCH! CALL ME AGAIN AND I'LL HIT YOU BETWEEN THE RIBS! OH GO AHEAD TRY IT!!!" Tea pierced the air with a hateful scream.  
  
Bakura stepped back, confused to say the least. Marik had a bump on his head and Tea was hovering over him. Jeez what a moody wench she was.  
  
"How dare you!"  
  
Tea puffed up in anger. "You have no right to talk to me like that in my home! Now if you want to kill each other go outside and do it!" Tea meant business for in her hand was the same knife Marik held earlier. He must've dropped it without giving it a second thought. Marik and Bakura both stared at her totally lost on what to say.  
  
"Well then. WELL.. Well then." That was all Bakura could get out.  
  
Marik did not bother to give the girl a second glance. He proceeded past the spirit and down the steps.  
  
"Very well. Suit yourself." His tone was calm and controlled. Bakura was somewhat confused on the matter, but an opportunity of seeking revenge had gotten the better of his mind. They proceeded to the backyard, standing across each other at gun point.  
  
This was somewhat peculiar. If the girl was such a problem why not send her to the shadow realm or something? That was unless-GASP! It occurred to Bakura why this strange feeling coming off from this imposter felt so, well so ordinary. Marik wasn't who he once was! He was a mortal!! Just like this girl here and the other one passed out on the floor. (-+-)___(-+-)  
  
"You don't fool me." Bakura chuckled, relaxing quite a bit. It was evident the guy was injured too. And Marik knew that Bakura was not fooled. So now Bakura knew that he was helpless and without any power, plus he did not have the millennium rod that Malik possessed. Oh this was too good to be true!  
  
Marik sneered, feeling for once weak and helpless. It was that damn girl's fault too! Shit and now that he had an actual soul of his own he didn't like the taste of fear. It made him sick to his stomach.  
  
"My, my Marik; as I've heard you've been called, you're right at my feet. Now what to do with you, hmm." Bakura was enjoying himself. It made Marik want to slice his pale throat and pull out his eyes right from the socket with a fork! Oh and the two girls! They made him infuriated as well. If Bakura wasn't drawing his full attention at the moment he would've grabbed the knife from Tea's hand and shoved it right through her gut! His anger was at an all time high. Bastards!!!!!  
  
"Whatever you have planned you can go ahead and try it." Marik sneered. Bakura stared at him quizzically. In his mind he wondered how Marik could've come back or why he was the way he was or how had gotten the better of Tea but now Tea controlled his actions. It didn't make sense to the white haired spirit.  
  
Bakura sighed, looking quite bored. This was far too easy and not worth his precious time. "So what's the story? Why are you here and why do you smell like a simple mortal?"  
  
Marik cocked his head to the side. Bakura had become suddenly strangely calm. Now he wanted to talk? What was his angle?  
  
"Humph, stranger things have happened. I thought I killed you." Marik smirked cockily.  
  
Bakura frowned and grounded his teeth. Then as weird as it seemed, he smiled. This disturbed Marik greatly. What was Bakura trying to pull? "Why are you smiling?" Marik asked agitatedly.  
  
"Hehehe, it's quite simple really. You and I have very similar motives and minds. I believe you and I are more similar then your once aibou. Humph, the only thing that put us on opposite sides was the exact same motive. Perhaps at one point you were stronger but not anymore I'm afraid. You may even be below a simple human being's level. Yes I think it was just that. You see your aibou has become quite the wimp. Nothing drives that fool. Me on the other hand, I am looking for a partner." Bakura's confidence radiated off of him as the sun began to set over the horizon.  
  
A small brown bird with a bare spot on his back, stared at the two young men talking, looking at each other and standing there as if they were preparing for a death fight against one another. The little bird sat patiently awaiting. It was curious as to what happened next.  
  
Marik frowned. He was not easily enthralled and Bakura could see. "Sorry to disappoint you but this is a one man's job and the motive is all my own. In the end I would only try to kill you." Marik said simply glancing at the road behind him.  
  
"Well then that suits me just fine." Bakura said the same smirk still on his face. Marik looked confused. Okay now he was convinced. This guy had been around WAY too long.  
  
"What are you implying?" Marik asked, not letting his guard down.  
  
"Listen Marik I'm not going to lie to you. In the end one of us will be left to rule the world or destroy it or whatever, but that day will come when we win." Marik urged him to continue. "Go on."  
  
"You and I both want to kill the Pharaoh and his friends, even the ones inside. I see the way you stare at those girls. Mortal or not you still want them dead. It angers you to see them in full control. WE have common enemies and no friends. Our ambitions are the same. Why am I asking you instead of just killing you, you may ask? Simple, you'd make a good partner until the time comes where only one of us will be left. With your mind you would become quite useful. I very well doubt you can exceed myself which is why you cannot do this alone.. I still sense some power in your aging soul though. You're not THAT defenseless but nevertheless I will probably end up killing you in the end. But for now I think we should become temporary partners." Bakura was brief yet blunt. He wanted to team up until they had won. When they were done one of them would be left to remain.  
  
Marik stared at a pebble on the ground and picked it up. Bakura eyed him impatiently. His patience was narrowing thin. He hated being ignored this way.  
  
"What makes you so sure you won't betray me or I won't betray you half way through?" Marik asked urgently.  
  
Bakura smirked proudly. He folded his arms and chuckled. "Because in the end I will need your help the most. For some reason, since you were born from Malik, you know things that only the Ishtar family knows. Not even Yami knows fully about his past. Your knowledge will be the key decision in the conquest of the planet. Besides, let's be frank. I don't think you can harm me in any real way." Bakura mocked smiling at Marik's hoarse breathing.  
  
Marik stared at the ground as if thinking intently on some inner matter.  
  
The little brown bird with the bare spot grew anxious. It waited for the two males to fight like it has seen with other animals. It interested him and gave the little feather ball a great deal of pride for having the gift of flight and never having the need to perform such horrendous deeds. For him if a fight with another bird became too intense, all he had to do was simply fly away into a brush or as fast or high as he could go. Never once had he been in a life or death situation. He chirped slightly, almost saying in his own way, "HURRY UP ALREADY." Yet before he could chirp again, he was silenced forever by a strong force that connected with his head. His glossy eyes still stared out as he lay flat on the grass, wings spread out. He could not fly away this time, his wings could not save him.  
  
A small bead of sweat dripped from the ear lope of Bakura's left ear. He stared stunned as out of nowhere a pebble flew from Marik's hand, whipping his elbow from the side and straight out like a sling shot. It hit its target head on, the little bird falling where he stood.  
  
Marik eyed Bakura from the ground dark rings giving his shadowed tan face an ominous presence. "It would not be wise to underestimate me spirit of the millennium ring."  
  
Bakura changed the subject. Now was not the time to be arguing over such things. "I see, hmm. Well just the same you are staying here are you not?"  
  
Marik raised an eye. "For now. I intend to go to Egypt. You may come then if you feel the need. I think it would help you and myself if you did. Rather the both of us."  
  
Good, Marik was in. This was perfect. Bakura would rise again and this time he wouldn't fall so easily. "Well then I really have no place to stay. Can I stay as well?"  
  
Marik shot him a sideways glance as he turned his back. "Why not stay with the boy's parents? The boy you possess right now."  
  
"I can't." Bakura looked away, feeling somewhat bad from what Marik saw. Pitiful really. "I erased the boy's father's mind and memory. Leaving for days constantly created worry. I could not have a parent's interjection with my plans. It was the only way."  
  
Marik wagged his finger back and forth and Bakura sneered. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should think before you act. Hehehehe, perhaps I am more useful then you thought. So far I have been your partner for 3 minutes and already I have provided you with a plan and a place to stay."  
  
The white haired spirit curled his fists. OOH this was going to take some time. He couldn't do this on his own though. For now, he allowed Marik to make his comments.  
  
"Hmm, fine then I will inform the girl. Just stay out of my way unless its business related." Marik walked back in the home a smiling Bakura still standing in the barren backyard. He walked to where the bird lie dead, picking it up with one hand and eyeing the head portion where it had died quick and painlessly. It was dead on. Right between the eyes.  
  
Bakura's smirk widened. "Humph. A shot like that and he is at that girl's mercy? I think not. Perhaps he is holding back purposely. It makes me wonder though. What has she done for him that has put him in her debt?" He didn't say anymore. Carefully he laid the bird down in patch of grass near a young willow tree holding on to dear life. He walked to the backdoor that led to the kitchen, his hands lying dazedly in his pockets.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Zoeygirl: Thus begins the tale!!! Bum, Bum, bum!! Okay I sound a bit childish and immature so just excuse me. Hope it wasn't too dull. Um next chappie is going to have a bit more humor so yep. Yeah there's quite a change in mood here. Anyways ba-bye! 


	6. Ch6 Running with the Demons

Disclaimer: I Don't own Y-G-O...OKAY? ()  
  
Zoeygirl: Ohhhh....well its been a while. Hello...do ya remember me? Yeah um hehehe I'd explain why I haven't written for like forever but I'd have to write a page for that. To some it up, Spring was just too fricken busy. I barely was able to get on my computer once a week without falling asleep. Anyways I'm happy to say that things are back on track and I'll be updating BOTH stories regularly after today. Yay! () Um thanks for everyone who reviewed had those who haven't lost patience with me. I apologize really. Um for future stories I'm going to finish this one, (Which will be a while) The humor one right now only has a few chappies left...() lol...I'll be gradually finishing the Inuyasha one AND for anyone who's a Naruto fan...hehehehe....well let's just say I plan to start there. Anyways sorry for the delay...I'll have the next chappie out either tomorrow or Thursday. Okay dokey...enjoy.  
  
They once said one cannot have life without death. Death could not coexist without life. Without one you could not have the other. The greatest thinkers of the world from every time believed this. It was the way the world worked. To some this meant the same with night and day, the moon and sun, dark and light. One could not exist without the other. There was a mutual understanding between the two.  
  
Humans loved the light for reasons unknown. Its daytime was a time of light and hope. The sun was a symbol of what moved and still moves now. It kept the world going, much like the concept of the and Ying and Yang. The white proved to be energetic and aggressive, full of life and spirit.  
  
But then why did people fear or hate the night so? Was there a rather large population that took walks in the dark of night, or perhaps take a swim, maybe have a picnic? No, it wasn't like that for many. They feared the dark because it was...well dark. People feared what they could not see, what they could not figure out or what they could not understand. Unlike the sun and its light, the moon and its shadows held secrets for only itself to know. This side was the Ying. It was cool, submissive and passive. Yet this was the time where people believed evil came about and when things heated up to the breaking point.  
  
Yet there were few individuals who understood the moon and its shadows. They would rather take comfort in the darkness then live and walk around carelessly in the daytime. They understood its secrets and didn't care to share them with anyone else. That's the way it worked. People made them out as the children of evil and over time these so called shadow children grew to accept it, in their own ways twisting and turning from the abuse of the children of light as so they were called. Thus began an existence between good and bad, dark and light. Yet who decided who was good and bad? It wasn't their choice it was the individual.  
  
People were much like a coin or the Ying and Yang.  
  
A script of the old was recited out loud.  
  
In the Darkness speaks a voice, a voice that must be heard,  
  
Shadi repeated the script to himself mentally but mindlessly spoke aloud instead. To tell Yugi and Yami this now, would be foolish. It was better to wait patiently then to jump to conclusions. His time on earth had ended and just as he was about to put himself to rest, strange occurrences arose. Some he found quite familiar. On top of that he sensed the spirit of the ring's presence and yet another form with him. It was one that he was all too familiar with and possibly the most dangerous one out of all of his problems. The evil that was born from Malik was by far his biggest concern. He'd have to get help if this was so. But for now, he would only have to sit back and observe, it was the most painful part of his job.  
  
.... ... .. . "You're joking right?" Her entire cheek was twitching, hell her eye was twitching! ()() These loonies were off their rockers!!! What fool did they take her for? Aw shit she should've stayed inside on that rainy day. (- )(-)  
  
Marik was still sore about the bop across the head. His tone was quite noticeable to Tea. "I don't joke."  
  
Hehehehehehehehe, that's a good one! He's not joking! That was hilarious! What sort of sick plan did he and Bakura discuss out there?! Well good thing Serenity was still unconscious. She could never have explained this too, to the poor girl.  
  
"So let me get this straight. You AND Bakura want to stay in MY home until you're READY to leave??? Well I guess I gave you too much credit. You really are insane." Tea spoke her mind aloud.  
  
Marik cocked his head to the side. "And you're just realizing this?"  
  
Bakura chuckled to himself softly. He was enjoying this girl's dismay. She looked like she had seen a zombie crawl right up out of the grave. He counted for the 45th time her face twitched. It was amazing how many muscles the face alone held!  
  
"Where can he sleep?" Marik asked abruptly pointing to the spirit in the far corner, who suddenly quit laughing. Tea glared at the both of them. This was out of her hands. She was either sort of a prisoner to them or she was dead.  
  
"How about in his own home? I'm not housing convicts here!!" Tea shot out.  
  
The girl was becoming more independent and bold with her words each time. It annoyed Marik and pleased Bakura. Bakura was enjoying Marik's agitation to say the least.  
  
"What the hell are you laughing at?" Tea snapped.  
  
Boy if Bakura's eyes could've gotten any wider his nerves would've been shot! That was the last thing he'd expect from someone like her. Sheesh! See, he knew this girl somewhat through Ryou's eyes and the girl was a little annoying not to mention she was always worrying. The typical girl if he could say so himself. But now there was an odd change in her attitude. Was she that upset?  
  
Bakura lowered his voice dangerously. "Watch who you talk to!"  
  
"No why don't you! I didn't say you could stay here!"  
  
"I said he could." Marik replied cold and calm.  
  
"Well that's not a valid answer!! I thought you two were enemies!"  
  
"We made a deal nothing more." Bakura cut in.  
  
Marik scoffed. This was ridiculous. He was getting a headache. "Well that's the last time I ever do something nice for someone like you!" He mumbled.  
  
"Well you made up spirit back from the dead...nobody asked you." This time Bakura's attention was directed on Marik.  
  
"OH FOR THE LOVE OF RA SHUT UP!!!!" Marik spoke his thoughts aloud.  
  
"WATCH WHO YOU SHOUT AT!"  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU, YOU OVER SIZED WHITE RAT!!"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!"  
  
"The both of you get out of my home!"  
  
Serenity's eyes flickered open, the sound of screaming piercing her ear drums. She sat up and stared at three blurry figures yelling and screaming at one another. When her eyes focused, she was wishing now that it was just a figment of her imagination.  
  
"You two have no right to do this to me! I'm calling Yugi first-  
  
"AWWWWWWW!!!"  
  
Bakura, Marik, and Tea turned their heads to stare at the girl half risen up, pointing to both deranged males. In a whiff of air, her body collapsed again.  
  
The room went deadly silent.  
  
Bakura blinked. "Humph I see that lasted long."  
  
Tea sighed. (--) This was getting annoying.  
  
Marik rolled his eyes. "Does she plan on doing that every time?"  
  
Tea glared at Marik. He seemingly ignored her stares. "Because if she does then it would probably be better if we just put her out of her misery now."  
  
"She's not a horse!" Tea snapped. Wait, why was she arguing with these guys? As a matter of fact why were they even in her home?? Couldn't they go to a hotel or something? Well at least Bakura could've. ("-""-")  
  
A deep rumble stirred the remaining three.  
  
"I'm hungry," Bakura replied simply.  
  
(00) Marik said nothing. He walked up the stairs without giving either one a second glance. He was done talking to these fools. Why was he even talking or making deals with them? Had he stooped to that low of a level? Pathetic to say the least. He had disappointed himself. On the other hand, he wasn't who he used to be..........he was human.  
  
When Bakura proceeded to leave for his own personal needs, Tea sighed in relief. This really was her chance to call Isis or the police even at this point! But Serenity's welfare was first. She was awakening again and not with a pleasant mood either.  
  
Tea tried her best to hush her friend as Serenity went on and on about seeing two killers talking or arguing or whatever!  
  
It was funny though. Serenity didn't even know Bakura before or know who he was during the Battle City incident. It wasn't until an inner war within Yugi's room did Bakura emerge for everyone to see. That's when she learned of this guy's history. Her big brother didn't know much but Tristan had a lot to say about the weirdo as did Yami who'd battled him early on. The guy was a lunatic to say the least. Supposedly Ryou was still alive somewhere within the body which was currently taken over by the spirit of the millennium ring.  
  
"Tea you've got to get out of here! Come on we can leave together!" Serenity insisted.  
  
Tea took the idea into consideration but declined. Marik was maybe starting to trust her and she wanted to keep her word. Besides neither of them had harmed her yet, well actually Marik almost did with a knife before the deal was made and Bakura was about to grab her early on but besides that Bakura hadn't even spoken to her. What deals they made with each other she didn't know if they were planning on using her as a hostage or what. The thought scared her but then another thought came to mind!!!  
  
Whatever plan they had in store for Yugi and Yami she could find out about it! She could save her friends and actually prove useful for once! Especially whatever Bakura had in mind. Who knows what he had been up to the past while.  
  
"No Serenity. I've got to stay here. I know it sounds weird but please don't tell anyone."  
  
Serenity stared at Tea as if she were out of her damn mind! "Tea I don't like that idea. I can tell my brother and everything will be okay."  
  
Tea sweat dropped. Tell Joey? Ha that was a laugh! He'd go ballistic. Speaking of which-  
  
"Serenity you probably have to get home. I bet Joey's freaking out."  
  
Serenity nodded. "Are you going to be okay here by yourself with THEM?"  
  
Tea shrugged. "I think." That wasn't a good enough answer for Serenity. She frowned in dismay. "I'm going to come over again tomorrow to see how you're doing okay? It'll be our little secret." Serenity smiled.  
  
"Oh thank you Serenity, Thank you! I don't know if I could do this without you!"  
  
After she left Tea felt an overwhelming relief. Sigh, maybe she could tell Serenity her idea. Shaking with strained nerves, Tea proceeded to the family room that hovered above the stairway. She sat down and flipped the TV on. There wasn't anything else for her to do. She was scared to go upstairs because Marik was up there and who knows where Bakura now hid.  
  
Just then Tea got the strange feeling someone was watching her. A pair of eyes from above. Tea looked up and stiffened. Marik was hovering over the mantle, his arms leaning, pressing against the wood. He stared at her hard and accusingly. He was suspicious of her already!  
  
It disturbed Tea quite a bit. She wasn't sure if he could read minds or not or whether he could read hers.  
  
"What did the two of you discuss?" He asked bluntly. Tea shivered at his stern, steel cold voice. He was acting a little different from Battle City. He sounded more like Kaiba interrogating her now.  
  
"I told you, you could trust me okay?" Tea yelled up. His expression remained the same. He simply stood up and walked back to one of the spare rooms. She figured he believed her but now she sort of felt bad. She wanted to know their plans to save her friends and that meant spying. His trust or whatever trust he had for her, which was next to ZIPPO would be gone if he found something suspicious now. Besides, she still wanted to help him if she could.  
  
Joey paced up and down the hall. It was going on 8:00 and his sister still wasn't back. Now besides a bump on his head, a 101 degree fever, and a rumbling stomach, he was worried! Jeez couldn't his baby sister just stay home for once? Man, this was worst then the time she went out to dinner with Tristan!! His best friend! Ugh the nerve of that guy!  
  
"AW! Ew! Gross thought, yuck! Uh I gotta remind myself to hit him across da head da next time I see him." Joey thought to himself slyly, eyeing his red eyes black dragon card that Yugi had given back. Well actually Joey won it back. He still remembered that day he beat Yugi in a duel. It was another one of Kaiba's competitions that Kaiba himself chose not to compete in this time and it just so happened it came down to Yugi and Joey. Joey won by playing his last move just when he thought everything else was hopeless. Of course every game and Duel after that Joey had lost. But he never forgot that day. It was the happiest day of his life besides Serenity getting her eye sight back.  
  
"Big brother I'm home!" Serenity's rather cheerful voice echoed through the hall. Her purse didn't even reach the table before a heap of blonde hair rushed into the room.  
  
"Where have ya been? I was fricken worried about ya Serenity!" Joey's tantrum went on for minutes and Serenity remained silent until he got it out of his system.  
  
"Joey are you done now?" She giggled. Joey sweat dropped and rubbed his neck bashfully. He was trying hard to think of something else to say.  
  
"Oh and another thing!!! I couldn't make da microwave go on!!!" A single tear strayed from his eyes while his stomach pleaded for something to eat. Serenity stifled her laughter but it was as plain as day to see she wasn't taking this seriously enough.  
  
"Uh sis?"  
  
Serenity stared at her brother wondering what else he had to say. "Yeah Joey?"  
  
"Uh are you okay? I mean ya look a little pale." Joey stared at her flushed face that was both red and whiter than usual.  
  
"Uh I'm fine. Just tired. Uh I think I might've caught what you got." She chuckled nervously her stomach churning, her heart plummeting into her gut, and her lungs deflating with air. Her worst nightmares were beginning to come back. Joey did not need to know. He wouldn't take it well. Especially with Marik and all!  
  
Joey hit his head with the palm of his hand feeling bad for getting his sister sick. "Aw man! Aw sis I'm sorry! We better get to da hospital now!"  
  
Serenity pleaded when Joey got his coat and began getting his shoes on. Always worried about her, he was. "Uh but Joey, I'm fine."  
  
"Na, I got ya sick." Serenity sighed watching her brother tie his shoes. He was concentrating hard, probably really worried about her. It always seemed to stress him out. But when she looked closer it seemed vaguely noticeable. Something was wrong with Joey. He had developed unusually dark rings around his eyes. His skin was a glossy white drenched in sweat as if maybe he were suffering from Ebola or yellow fever. His hair was matted down against his head and his eyes were crunched tight together, squinting to tie his shoes. He was dizzy and losing focus, that was why he was trying so hard to tie his shoes.  
  
Serenity's mind was taking quite a hit today. Her body was already on high alert but now it was working overtime. Joey didn't look well at all!  
  
"Okay you know what Joey? Your right we need to go to the hospital." Serenity frowned, grabbing her purse and slipping her shoes back on.  
  
Joey smiled confidently. "Glad ya see things my way."  
  
Serenity ignored his remark. "Joey you look awful I'm worried about you."  
  
Joey nearly tripped over his own two feet at her remark. What did she mean HIM? "Huh? Na its you that's-  
  
"Joey I'm not joking!" Serenity raised her voice.  
  
Joey stopped all movement and words. He stared at Serenity's glossy glazed eyes. They were filling up with something wet. Was she crying?  
  
"Uh Serenity if I look dat bad then I'll be more then happy to go." He said lightly rubbing his neck again. Serenity rubbed her temples. She was stressing out. "Thank you Joey. I'm just worried is all. You have rings around your eyes like you haven't slept for a week. I don't think that's normal. You didn't have those there the last time I saw you which was only like 3 hours ago."  
  
Joey sighed but didn't say anything. Serenity got in the car and drove him over to the hospital, the same one where Tea and Marik had gone to not too long ago.  
  
Tea yawned. She must've fallen asleep. She sat up and fell back down on the couch with not so much as a HUMPH. She was beat. Up on her wall she stared at the clock. It was going on 9:00. Maybe she should just go to bed. That way she could avoid two-  
  
"You're awake. I thought I'd have to call the morgue for a minute there." Teased an amused voice not far from where she lay. Funny thing was, it sounded halfway serious. It was Marik. He was directly behind her staring at the shelves of books that were as old as father time.  
  
"What are you doing?" Tea asked suddenly, not feeling the least bit comfortable.  
  
"I'm trying to decide what to read next. It is easy to say that my mind has strayed somewhat. I need something to feed it. I've read most of these already. Their all dull and boring."  
  
(--) Well wasn't that just blunt. Way to be polite buddy.  
  
"Wait did you say you've read most of these?' Her voice went up an octave. Marik winced in annoyance. He was losing patience. He hated talking level to level with people like her.  
  
"Did I stutter? No I don't think so. No I believe I spoke very clearly the first time." He mocked her words and it made her angry. What was his problem?  
  
"Hey no need to snap. I was just asking. Besides those are my books anyways."  
  
Marik pulled an encyclopedia from the bottom shelf. "Yes and you brought the blonde idiot's sister in here as well. I thought I told you-  
  
"I thought it didn't matter now." Tea cut in. "Besides your letting that spirit possessing Ryou's body to live in my home! How dare you! Besides I thought you two hated each other I mean you're not the type to team up wit anyone now. You're just a cold heartless person." Oops! That wasn't supposed to come out.  
  
Marik dropped to his knees to examine the book as if he never heard the statement. Her words were having no affect on him. "Yes that used to be the case Tea Gardener, but as you've said yourself I'm a mortal now." His confident tone made Tea sweat. He was right. Whatever that had to do with the situation, she didn't know.  
  
"Whatever." She said quietly to herself.  
  
DING DONG!  
  
Damn doorbell! She was going to unplug that thing! Now who was at her door, Pegasus??!! Oh-ho-ho!! That would make her day.  
  
Tea eyed Marik, but was only met with similar stares. "Well woman what are you waiting for? Get it." His tone was that of boredom. Guess nothing seemed to provoke this guy at the moment.  
  
Tea rolled her eyes, stood up and grabbed the door knob. She was about to fall asleep right there but her stomach had other plans. At the moment she couldn't care less what the two other males living in her home did, as long as it didn't concern her. Of course that was her stomach and mind speaking.  
  
"Hello?" She rubbed her eyes avoiding eye contact with one that pierced her very soul. When they finally hovered up to the face she abruptly stepped back. Oh gee someone was back.  
  
Tea slammed the door, turning her back and prepared to run for her room.  
  
Marik stood up and faced her. "Open the door." He wasn't amused. He had much information to catch up on.  
  
Tea flailed her hands in the air, whammed the door open and flew up the steps. Marik closed his eyes tiredly awaiting the door to slam.  
  
"5, 4, 3, 2, 1,-BAM!" Marik's eyes snapped wide open and they dilated in size. He remained calm as Bakura welcomed himself in.  
  
"I think you should get rid of the girl. She poses too much of a threat." Bakura dusted himself off. He had been busy doing who knows what, from what Marik could tell.  
  
"Oh?" Marik asked amused. Not a bad idea really.  
  
"Yes. I'm not trying to be funny here." Bakura snapped. Malik never gave this much difficulty as this guy did. Even as a complete human being this male irritated him. "She will squeal to the Pharaoh I promise you. I know this girl better then you. She's one of those loyal types with a heart of gold and mush. I'm telling you this will end up in flames. Why don't I place the girl in the shadow realm? It would be more efficient that way." Bakura's millennium ring began to glow.  
  
Marik picked up a card deck that obviously belonged to Tea. He stared at the rather weak monsters that more or less reflected off herself. "No. She won't try anything." Marik replied unmotivated to say the least.  
  
Bakura's veins rose from all corners of his skull. "What?"  
  
Marik's patience was also wearing thin. "You heard me!"  
  
"Well then her mind should erased or something! I'm not going to risk everything over a stupid girl's choice!"  
  
"You didn't have to stay here you know and it would've been better to kill me when you did." Marik snapped, slamming the card deck down. Bakura eyed the card deck which traveled back up to Marik.  
  
"As a human I don't think your feelings are getting in the way are they?" Bakura replied.  
  
Marik scoffed. "You may think what you like you lab rat, but Tea is more useful to me alive then dead. Besides her friends will suspect something, especially since one already knows. I can't risk you pulling such a dangerous stunt."  
  
Bakura folded his arms. "That's hard to believe."  
  
Marik paused, breathed in and spoke. "Well you are 5000 years old and yet you have feelings. You care for the Ryou kid in whom you inhabit am I not correct? I think killing everything in sight is less pleasing then mutilating yourself. Personally you're just a sadist, not an emotional being like myself at one point. Admit it."  
  
Bakura shrugged. "It's true. Because at one point I was human. Besides Yami's the same as me and he's as generous as they come. That's the Pharaoh for you. No, it's just you weren't born like everyone else on this planet. You were born from Malik's hate, and from the power he possessed. You now are human, mortal actually, and these feelings are confusing you. Hehehehe I bet it's not the same as you once felt." Bakura seemed quite confident.  
  
"I'm going to admit your right." Marik chuckled, finding Bakura's words pointless yet true. "You may be right Tomb Robber."  
  
Marik and Bakura ceased talking as a brunette walked past them and straight for the kitchen. They blinked in confusion to say the least. She didn't seem the least bit happy. They eyed each other and the both of them broke out into chuckles. Her displeasure was amusing, that was until a harsh scream pierced the air.  
  
Before either of them could take a step into the kitchen a frustrated woman ran out, her legs apart, her arms by their sides and her face showing hints of anger and resentment.  
  
Marik stretched and slumped his shoulders lazily. "Oh what is it now?"  
  
Tea was breathing hard her face was flushed and red. "You! YOU! Who was it?!"  
  
Marik pointed to himself. "Me? What about me?"  
  
Tea stomped her foot. "You ate all my saved pizza!!! How could you!!!! That was mine, not yours!!!! You know, few things really tick me off AND THAT WAS ONE OF THEM!!!!"  
  
Bakura was now looking out the window, nervous that her annoying voice would bring attention to her home.  
  
"I didn't touch your damn pizza!!" Marik boomed. He wasn't going be accused of taking the filthy girl's food.  
  
"Yes you did!" Tea shot back.  
  
"Dear Ra woman No I didn't!!!" Marik threw a stray book at the book shelf only a few feet away from himself. He began breathing hard, his mind enveloping in rage.  
  
Bakura whistled, crossing his arms innocently if that's what you'd call him. He was staying out of this one.  
  
Tea fumed at the response she got. "Pick those up!! Those are old!!!" Her eyes were beginning to water. She hated arguing seriously with people.  
  
"Don't cry over something I didn't do!!!" He shot back, his eyes turning bright violet.  
  
"He's right actually." Tea and Marik turned their heads to Bakura. He was smirking at the both of them. Man to see Marik argue with one of the Pharaoh's petty friends was almost unbearable. He would've busted his gut if they continued this much longer.  
  
Marik wasn't amused at all. He cocked an eyebrow quizzically. "And why is that?"  
  
"Because I ate the pizza." Bakura laughed, smiling as if he were hovering over a dead body.  
  
Tea's jaw dropped. "WHATTTTTT!!!!!!!"  
  
Bakura predicted that would be the reaction he'd get. How amusing. This was like taking candy from a baby.  
  
But Marik didn't look too amused. He wasn't one for simple fun and games unless lives were on the line. And he hated being accused of something he didn't do while the culprit sat back and watched the entire thing. "You stupid crack head." Marik mumbled glaring at the spirit of the ring.  
  
Bakura was still laughing. He couldn't help himself. "What, I was hungry. If somebody doesn't feed me I tend to help myself. Besides you're-  
  
POOWWW.......  
  
Marik jumped back because originally he thought it was someone who had broken in. In fact it was Tea!! Her fist connected with Bakura's jaw when he hunched over. Instantaneously, Marik pulled the girl back by the wrist and away from the white haired killer. She'd lost it.  
  
Bakura cracked his jaw into place licking the blood aside. That was one hell of rush. He wasn't sure to grin at the pain, or murder the girl in her own cold blood.  
  
"That'll teach you not to snoop around in other people's refrigerators!" Tea snapped. She still didn't realize what she'd done. No one pushed her around like that. Besides she was a female, not a defenseless animal, and her dad taught her well when in complete doubt, punch them.  
  
(OO) Okay maybe he was a bit of a drinker when he said that, but heck he taught her well. But uh, if that was the case why was she at their mercy?  
  
Bakura rolled his shoulders back, glaring at Tea who stood behind Marik. Marik was growing frustrated with the both of them.  
  
"Spirit walk away. I can't have her dead as much as it would please the both of us. She's still useful and I've made a promise." Marik replied rather calmly.  
  
Bakura licked up another drop of blood that began to drip. "Screw your little deal!" His millennium ring began to glow.  
  
Marik narrowed his eyes. "Well Mr. high and mighty if you hadn't eaten her pizza without permission this wouldn't have happened. You got what you deserved for laughing at the both of us while I was blamed for your insolence. For all that its worth I should've punched you myself."  
  
Bakura looked away dripping with rage. Both Marik and Tea were in no position to talk. They were both powerless and if Bakura felt, he could banish the both of them to the shadow realm, a place where they could live in hell paradise forever. At the same time, Bakura had a funny feeling about Marik. He wasn't completely powerless.  
  
"As for you Tea." Tea jumped when he said her name. "I don't need anymore of this shit from you." Marik narrowed his eyes at Tea whom he predicted was becoming too big for her britches. She had better watch herself.  
  
An hour went by and an unnerving silence was making the air stiff and nauseating. Marik wanted to get out, maybe even kill someone, but then his appearance to someone might cause attention. Well if anything he didn't want to go alone, mainly his body was just too weak. Nevertheless he couldn't very well leave Tea and Bakura in the same house alone. AW Shit! Now he was playing the baby-sitter from hell!!! () 'Dammit!!' He thought.  
  
Bakura was supposed to be the peacemaker, he was supposed to enjoy the torment going on here! Aw hell, if he was like he once was he wouldn't be worrying about such troublesome problems. He could most likely enjoy the killing himself. But NOOOO it was Bakura who hogged all the fun, the glutton, and even though Tea was upstairs and Bakura was in the basement, it was only a matter of time before someone's blood smeared.  
  
"Well it sure as hell isn't going to be mine." He spoke aloud stomping up the steps and straight for the closed room. Marik banged on the door with a curled fist.  
  
"Open the damn door!" Marik didn't have to repeat himself. The door flew open and there was Tea looking frightened more than ever. Marik glared, he didn't feel like egging anyone on, on their feelings and so forth.  
  
"I don't want you to lock this door again, got it?" He still didn't trust her. Of course then again he didn't trust himself either.  
  
"What do you want?" Tea sniffed opening the door further. Marik raised the both of his eyebrows, helped himself into the room and straight for her closet. Tea only stared. The guy was out of his freaking mind! (OO)  
  
Marik shuffled through her clothes without Tea's consent, pulling out dark blue jeans and a long sleeved red shirt with a wide cut of the neckline.  
  
"Do you like the clothing I have here?' He asked formal yet so seriously it was frightening. Tea twitched the nose. Was he gay now? If so the spirit of the rod had better watch himself. Hehehe, actually what sweet revenge that would've been.  
  
Tea smirked but snapped out of it. "Do I like this?" Marik nodded as she repeated his question.  
  
She scratched her head. "Well yeah I bought it for myself but why-  
  
Marik tossed the clothing at her face, walked out the door and slammed it shut behind him.  
  
Tea blinked. "Uh guess he wants me to put it on?"  
  
Marik sat crossed legged on the couch waiting for the two idiots to walk up. Bakura had refused reading up on some key history of the millennium items and became quite frustrated when Marik told him to hurry up and get ready. Bakura wasn't in the mood to go back out and personally he thought this was business. Bakura was going to object but Marik threw some clothing at his face and that was that.  
  
He glanced at the clock on the far wall. It was nearly going on 10:30, another late night.  
  
"Marik!" A voice boomed. Marik glanced lazily behind him. A voice boomed through the door crack. "You really don't expect me to wear this do you?"  
  
Marik shut his eyes. "Hurry up and put it on I don't have all day." His patience was wearing thin. This would've been the worst time for any of them to argue, because personally he wasn't sure if he could hold back his anger. One of them would die in all seriousness if they pushed it too far, and he couldn't care a rat's ass what happened to either of them.  
  
Bakura stepped out with slacks and a blazer over a white shirt of some sort. Earlier Marik had thrown down a rubber band telling him his hair was unfit for public and it frankly scared the girl upstairs. Bakura simply said there was nothing wrong with his hair. Marik on the other hand had told him it looked like a dying skunk's tail whatever the hell that meant. So not knowing why, Bakura tied it back in a pony tail, making him look quite sophisticated for a change. Marik's eyes bulged somewhat. Hmm if he were in a better mood he'd laugh.  
  
"Marik! Why am I dressing like this? Have you lost your damn mind??" Bakura was feeling a bit embarrassed and frankly he wasn't sure why he was listening to Marik. They had only become partners for not even 6 hours yet! ()  
  
Marik covered his mouth, as a yawn tried to escape. "I hope that was a rhetorical question." Marik smirked.  
  
Minutes later Tea arrived feeling not too comfortable. She wasn't quite understanding why she changed or why Bakura was wearing-WAIT... WHAT THE HELL??????  
  
Tea froze, her jaw hanging limp and her eyes vibrating violently within their sockets. Bakura crossed his arms. "What are you staring at?" He snapped. Jeez, now he just looked like a hot shot with an attitude. Well...not that he wasn't one to begin with really.  
  
"You, you dumbass." Marik mumbled. "Listen I'm not going to constantly get involved with your petty arguments. I really couldn't care less what the two of you do personally, so I'm only doing this once. We're all going to get some fresh air and your all going to like it."  
  
Bakura seemed a bit more shocked then Tea. He had only battled Marik once, so their conversation during that time was brief but a guy like that saying the words he just spoke didn't make any sense in hell.  
  
'Shit!' Marik thought. 'This wasn't my ideal plan dammit.' He silently cursed himself as he waited for the two to walk out the door. Had he resorted to babysitting?  
  
The walk was refreshing and silent. No one said a word. Marik insisted that Tea walk in front of him. He didn't want her getting any ideas though he knew she could've ran away in the past whenever she felt. He figured half was because she was weak and she felt sorry for him and well the other half was in fear of her friend, the girl. He figured she was most likely planning some scheme to get the both of them with one shot. Two birds with a stone. Well....he supposed she could give it a shot. The girl wasn't too bright.  
  
"Marik." Bakura whispered. Marik stared at his new partner in crime from the corner of his eyes.  
  
"What is it?" Marik replied tiredly. Bakura had a concern expression yet he couldn't take the guy too seriously. His new look was far too much and well....not what Marik expected. When he meant dress differently, he didn't mean dress like the freak was on his way to an art museum.  
  
Bakura glanced at Tea's back making sure she wasn't listening. She wasn't, actually her distance he noticed, was increasing between them. 10 minutes ago, Bakura suggested a different part of town to walk through where he had become quite fond of and enjoyed the action. It would be in the girl's best interest to not walk too far ahead. It wasn't a wise choice actually. This side of the city wasn't known for being kind to young ladies such as herself.  
  
"This is nonsense Marik." Bakura replied. "Which now that I think of it we need to stop fooling around and drop these games. We've got to make plans now if we hope to achieve what we both want!" His voice was low and dark. Only Marik could make out the words so easily.  
  
Marik sighed, dipping his hands lazily into their pockets. The moon was shining brightly tonight. It was the type of moon where weirdo's like himself came out. He glanced at the girl who seemed to be walking further and further apart. What an unwise decision she was making.  
  
"Speaking of games I need a Duel deck." Marik said simply changing the subject. Bakura rolled his eyes annoyingly. He hated when people ignored him, but at least the guy was thinking somewhat in perspective.  
  
"A duel deck eh? Well why not simply borrow the girl's? Hanging around her pathetic friends I know she has one, actually I think I saw it." Bakura smirked.  
  
Marik's expression did not change. He glanced down at the cracked sidewalk and littered streets. It was filthy. He heard a gun shot in the distance.  
  
"Yes she does but I would hardly call it a Duel Deck. It's not even worthy to wipe the Pharaoh's ass with. No I need something strong, something to not only beat the Pharaoh with but reclaim the three God cards and dispose of anyone else who might get in our way. We may encounter similar foes in Egypt no doubt." Bakura understood what he meant. He thought deeply.  
  
"Again why not use the girl?" Bakura said suddenly causing Marik to nearly lose his footing. What the hell, did he not just explain this to the white rat?!  
  
"I told you-  
  
"Bakura cut in. "I know what you mean and that's not what I mean. What I mean is why not use the girl to get a strong deck. Little Yugi's grandfather owns a Dueling shop and I'm sure Yugi would be more than happy to give her free cards. It may not be top of the line but I'm sure if she was persistent she could get a good starter deck. Tips from her friends on what cards to get and insight's on their strategy might be most helpful to you don't you think? I would have done it myself but my aibou never got close enough before I took matters into my own hands. Whether they know I'm in this form or not they will not trust me enough to give away such secrets."  
  
Marik scoffed. "So you're saying you could not do it yourself? You should've listened to the rightful owner of that body there." Bakura growled in response.  
  
"Besides, I've already given my word to the girl that I would not use her in such things. She wouldn't agree to it just the same."  
  
Bakura cocked an eye. Was he serious, though? "Well...why not go back on your word? And if she doesn't agree, MAKE her agree. With me here I don't think she has much of a choice."  
  
Marik waited a few seconds as if pondering the thought. Bakura grew impatient. "Well? We can have her do it tomorrow if so."  
  
Marik made no head movement or expression changes. He was blank. "No."  
  
"No?" Bakura raised his voice to the point where Tea whipped her head around. When all seemed fine she turned back around.  
  
Bakura brought his voice back down to a whisper. "What do you mean no?"  
  
Marik shot him an annoyed glance. "Like I said fool, No. You are a thief and killer and have no morals of your own."  
  
Bakura gave him a delusional glance. He was joking right? "Oh and I suppose you're the spitting image of a sincere kind man brought forth in this world in all that is right and pure? That's a load of shit."  
  
Marik sighed. "That's fine and all but just the same it doesn't do you any good. That was your downfall to the battles and Duels you fought. If you had your way and you were in my spot you'd screw her over in a heart beat and she'd never trust you again because of that. You'd be taking back your word. Unlike you though, my word is my word. I was born from Malik's hate but I have set morals boundaries of my own. I play by the rules.......somewhat.......especially when it's to the death. They are always given the chance to surrender, quit the Duel, or give up entirely but they are never forced...that way they can just give me what they want instead. That is MY way of battling. You on the other hand enjoy killing and let's be honest so do I, but not in the same sense as you. Mine you may say are more sufficient and thought out. And this my friend, is what divides us apart."  
  
The words hit Bakura much like a dagger. His expression was one as if he were hit in the heart by a bullet. He grinded his teeth and pushed his anger aside. How dare Marik insult him like that! How dare he!! What the hell did he know about his life??!  
  
Marik saw that Bakura was upset or rather infuriated and thought it best to change the subject. "Listen your idea wasn't bad it just wasn't thought out correctly. Overall it isn't a BAD idea and this is one reason why I prefer the girl alive. She can get that Deck to me if she and I come to a more understandable agreement. Like us I'm sure we can make a deal, one she can't refuse."  
  
Bakura still shook with rage but calmed himself just a bit. "What did you have in mind then?"  
  
Marik narrowed his eyes at the girl's back almost analyzing her in a way. "Why not let her bring in another friend on our existence? I'm sure she couldn't turn that down."  
  
Bakura completely stumbled over his own feet. WAS HE INSANE!!!???  
  
"WHAT????"  
  
Marik hushed him. "Don't worry it should work out fine-TEA." Marik called Tea slowed her pace down just a bit, gesturing them that she was listening.  
  
"You shouldn't walk too far ahead. I sense a lot of freaks out here...hehehe besides myself of course and Bakura here." His voice was stern and cold. The way he said it, Tea figured he couldn't have cared less. "Oh, well gee excuse me I didn't know you cared."  
  
"He don't." Bakura replied sharply.  
  
'Bravo." Marik thought cocking an eye. 'Fine if she wants to kill herself, feel free. He wasn't going to pull any damsels in distress type plans.  
  
Tea on the other hand had her own plan. As they reached the corner of a stop sign she eyed a group of guys eyeing her from afar. One particular guy she recognized. He was of medium height and not completely bad looking, but the guy was scary to say the least. He was new at her school and ever since, he'd been giving her and a few other girls looks she didn't appreciate. One day he tried to grab her and luckily Tristan and Joey were there, need she say more. He was definitely going to get his group involved in this one if she continued to get close. She knew two of them were whistling to her but she chose smartly to ignore it.  
  
Well just the same for once maybe these two psychos behind her could lend a helping hand. Perhaps Bakura and Marik could teach them a lesson. Ohh it was tempting. I mean they both needed her it was kinda like having private body guards. Oh well she couldn't pass up the chance. Its not everyday she could pull off an evil prank or revenge such as this.  
  
'Oh your so evil girl.' Tea thought jumping to the idea.  
  
"YOU WHOOOO!!!!! JAKE!!! IT'S ME TEA!!! YA KNOW THE NEXT TIME YOU TRY TO GRAB ME AND FORCE ME INTO SOME CLOSET YOU BETTER MAKE SURE YOUR HEAD'S NOT UP YOUR BUTT!!" Yeah the comment was lame but it got the attention of all 11 of them. Oh wow 11. That was a rather large number. Hope she wasn't pushing it too far.  
  
"Hey Jake do you know that woman over there? Hey she your honey buns?" A guy asked looking her up and down from a distance.  
  
Jake got a good look. "Na, but she's gonna be now. She got me in a lot a trouble and made me look like an ass. Come on guys I'll share her. I bet she's got enough to go around."  
  
The group began to advance on her or rather walk towards her while her group was walking in the opposite direction. Just what she wanted. Now if Marik and Bakura played their cards right, this would work out well.  
  
Immediately she began imitating a rather pathetic damsel in distress voice. "Oh help me you guys! Their going to get me!" Each word that came from her mouth was plain and rather fake.  
  
Bakura and Marik stopped in the middle of their conversation and stared at her. "What are you complaining about now?" Bakura snapped growing weary of her annoying voice.  
  
"Those thugs over there are going to attack me! Want to help out?" Tea said seriously, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
SILENCE.  
  
"No not really."  
  
((O))((O)) W-what?? You-r obviously joking right?! RIGHT??" Tea stared stunned at Marik and Bakura who simply eyed her, mentally marking her as a mental case. The group of young men began to get closer. Tea could make out a chain around the boy from her school's left arm. Was he serious?!! (O)(O)  
  
"No I'm actually being serious now!! Please, come on their getting closer!!" Tea began to back up from where Marik and Bakura stood. She was going to run.  
  
"Too bad. You had better start running now if you have any mind to get away." Marik said hastily.  
  
"I don't understand, why!" Tea's eyes widened. She just thought perhaps they would help her out since she helped them out.  
  
Marik raised an eyebrow. "Don't ask me why you idiot. You're the one that provoked them. I made no squaw with them. You had better start learning to keep your mouth shut if you plan to live past the age of 30."  
  
"Hey girl! Why don't you come over here and say that to my face? Better yet why don't I take ya to my place and we can talk about it there!" The boy yelled cockily from nearly 35 feet away.  
  
Tea stared in disgust. Who did he think she was, a whore? Wasn't her answer somewhat obvious? 'Jeez, obviously this guy's never had a girlfriend in all his life.'  
  
When Tea didn't respond the teenage boy and his friends got the message loud and clear. They pursued her when she took off across the street screaming HELP. Bakura and Marik merely watched the spectacle somewhat in interest. Sadly to say all the shops were closed and locked up. There was no one else around.  
  
As Tea ran circles around a closed drug store, two more "thugs" approached the partners in crime. One of them was the boy from her school.  
  
Bakura and Marik glanced at each other briefly. How the hell were they involved in her mess? Eh just the same Marik felt that overwhelming glee to spill someone's blood once more. How entertaining.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Zoeygirl: Well that'll do it for this one. Not much more to say except expect a little more of a just an easy going one in the next chapter. () Or not...Oh yeah and even though there might be a lot of Bakura and Tea in the next chappie don't confuse that as love triangle stuff b/c it ain't happening. () With that said, I hope you enjoyed and good day to ta! (O-.) 


	7. Ch7 Unfamiliar Familiarities

Disclaimer: Nope...I Do not I repeat DO Not own Y-G-O...Bummer huh...  
  
Zoeygirl: LOL yup computer problems again plus finals and projects and all...Sorry but my school work had to come before. (sweat drop.) Anyways I'm slowly weaning myself back onto fanfiction since its been awhile since I stayed constant with my work...BUT I will come through no worries. () Mahaha ENJOY!  
  
  
  
"Hey you two over there! You know her?" He asked bluntly.  
  
Marik and Bakura looked at each other dazedly. "NO."  
  
The boy cocked an eye. "Really? So you didn't see what took down right here tonight right??" The boy was winking at them, giving them the hint of what he really meant. Bakura rolled his eyes. He was used to this sort of thing and this was no exception.  
  
"Listen, I couldn't care less what you do with her. She's none of our concern." Bakura replied.  
  
Marik's eyes narrowed towards Bakura's position. That's not what he had in mind. He still needed the girl.  
  
The guy smiled wiry, taking off after his buddies, hopefully to somehow stop the girl from running around in circles. He could see his buddies were getting just a wee bit fatigued.  
  
Bakura sighed, breathing in deeply and shutting his eyes just for a moment. The two ignored the ring around the rosy going on a cross the road.  
  
"Why did you say that Bakura?" Marik asked annoyed. "Was it not you who said we could use the girl to get Duel cards from Yugi?  
  
Bakura grinned behind his rather long white bangs. "Relax. You take things too serious. I'm simply having some fun. The girl needs to know how it feels to have her life on the line. I'm predicting the message didn't get through enough when you talked to her. Besides I'll cut in when she drops from exhaustion...eh maybe"  
  
Marik rolled his eyes, mentally pushing aside the "HELP'S" and "Ow's she bit me!" from almost 60 feet away. "You're too playful Bakura. That's your downfall." Marik sighed, taking a few steps ahead of Bakura.  
  
Bakura sneered. How dare he talk to him like that! "Hey wait just the hell-  
  
"Help! Help! Help!!!" A deranged brunette went head first towards Bakura, who quickly sidestepped out of the way. Marik and Bakura stared not knowing what to say, when she and three boys started their game of duck, duck, goose around them! Marik and Bakura didn't move. They merely glanced at each other and nodded.  
  
"Bakura this has become quite enough. When I said we needed a cool down I didn't mean a lap around the damn city."  
  
Bakura's eyes rolled back and forth trying to get a hold of the four idiots movements around his body. He felt like he was babysitting. How utterly annoying.  
  
A hand jumped out and grabbed the nearest man, while a fist hit the center of his stomach head on. (OO) Ouch....  
  
On the opposite side, two more arms shot out from opposite sides. Marik looked utterly bored with them, despite the fact that they were almost equal in size. "This is starting to test my patience." Marik replied raising his voice, just as both guys went limp as a piece of cardboard. Bakura stared somewhat nervously from the corner of his eyes at his subordinate.  
  
'I thought he didn't have any powers left? I thought he was injured!' He thought, hiding his alarmed state.  
  
"AWW!" Tea continued to scream, her eyes shut and her arms straight, flat out in front of her.  
  
Marik curled his lip in annoyance. "Tea."  
  
"AWW!"  
  
"Tea?!"  
  
She continued to run as if nothing else mattered. "Leave me alone!!!"  
  
"TEA!!!" Marik practically screamed causing Tea to practically trip over her own two feet and falling face first onto the pavement below. If Tea had paid extra close attention, she would've had the privilege of seeing Marik's flustered face.  
  
"Idiots." (--) Bakura muttered to himself.  
  
Tea rubbed her elbow and her nose as three more men approached, weapons in hand.  
  
"I thought you said you weren't with her?!!" The leader yelled looking rather peeved.  
  
Bakura smirked one of his genuine smiles that only brought fear to the human soul. The leader shivered mentally. This guy, even though he looked like some rich, snotty nosed, big shot, something didn't seem right in the head. He held his buddy with one hand as if he were some rag doll going in the trash. For now he kept a distance between the two guys that hovered over the girl's form.  
  
"I lied." Bakura replied rather honestly, smiling just a bit wider. His eyes dripped with the need for fear.  
  
"You lied??" One man shot back, pointing an accusing finger as Marik dropped the two men he held, with disgust.  
  
Bakura shrugged, dropping his guy in the process. "Hey you've lived on these streets long enough, you should as well as I do, no one actually keeps their word...well, if it isn't a game. If it's a game you have no choice but to play by the rules." The men didn't understand what Bakura was saying. Actually they didn't stick around to hear anything else for that matter. They were freaked to say the least, so instead they ran for it.  
  
Bakura sighed in the manner of a small child, saddened by the fact that his friends or 'playmates' left him. "Huh, oh well, maybe next time." Bakura said childishly before giving an uneasy glare down to Tea.  
  
"You on the other hand, ugh, I'm not sure if there are words to describe how stupid you are." Tea stared hatefully up at Bakura, sweat dripping from the temples of both sides. Bakura only cocked an eyebrow, not even pleased with the scowl he had received. He was on bad terms with this little member of Yugi's pack.  
  
"What's wrong, has that jog worn you out to the point where you can't speak or are you sweating for no reason at all?" Bakura teased, kicking one of the limp bodies boringly.  
  
Marik, the entire time stayed ever silent as he eyed Tea's left leg. "No, she's twisted her ankle." He said calmly. Bakura rolled his eyes less than impressed by the observation and Tea's obvious hints of pain.  
  
At the same time Bakura couldn't help but notice Marik had gone very mellow compared to the time when they battled. Maybe it was this mortal state or something.  
  
"Oh thanks for showing the sympathy." Tea said sarcastically, trying with both hands to stand up, no help whatsoever from you know who.  
  
Marik could've cared less. "Don't blame your crap on me. Remember who your talking to. You're well being, I could care a rat's ass about." Tea turned red at this remark. Marik said it so calmly, and then without any care at all.  
  
"So what am I supposed to do now?" She asked, grimacing just a bit.  
  
"Curl up and die." Bakura muttered, preparing to leave.  
  
"Now I suppose you'll have to go see some doctor. It looks bad. Start hopping." Marik's response wasn't meant to be funny, in fact he meant it. But Tea on the other hand was infuriated and Bakura couldn't help but smirk rightfully so.  
  
"What are you smirking about?" Marik said calmly to Bakura. Bakura narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Your accompanying her there." Marik began to walk back from the direction they came from, taking care to walk over an unconscious body. Bakura sweat dropped.  
  
"Beg your pardon? I believe you've been mistaken. I'm not her babysitter and I don't think you were ever put in charge dammit!" Bakura's temper rose to the point where Tea stood out of it. She was beginning to feel rather uncomfortable.  
  
Marik glanced back. "True it's the girl's fault but it was you who lied to them and then took your word back. Besides I cannot walk around like this."  
  
Bakura cocked his head to the side. "Oh and you think I can?" (OO) "If one of her or the boy's father's friends see me, I'm screwed!"  
  
"Not to worry. Its dark out, the hospital is right down the road, gee how convenient, and everyone lives at the opposite end. Besides with that outfit I highly doubt anyone would recognize you."  
  
Bakura didn't get a chance to redeem himself. In seconds Marik was out of hearing range. (-)(-) Well, this was just unexpected. Maybe he could just leave her here. He eyed her carefully, reminiscing on the decision.  
  
Tea scowled at him. "If you leave me I'll scream so loud the whole city will wake up."  
  
"Humph." Bakura grunted and sweat dropped. Tea inhaled and puffed out her face preparing to scream. Bakura's eyes widened. "Aw shit! Alright, alright just keep your big mouth shut!" (00)  
  
"Well?" She began  
  
Bakura stared at her as if she were crazy. "Well what?"  
  
"Aren't you going to help me u-  
  
"No..."  
  
(00) "Fine! I can do that myself!" Bakura watched ignorantly as T.ea struggled to rise to both feet as painful as it was. "Will you hurry up!?" He snapped, ignoring the grimace on her face.  
  
Tea glared angrily but said nothing. Expecting help from this guy was too much to ask.  
  
The walk to the hospital was long and painful, for both actually. Tea insisted on catching a cab but Bakura didn't want to take the chance. Who knows who the driver would've been. For all he knew it was Kaiba. Tea only mumbled to herself bitterly, enduring the pain in her ankle.  
  
Bright blue lights peered back at them from across the street. This area had become all too familiar with Tea. If she wasn't mistaken, she had stood on this same sidewalk trying to assist-well she really didn't want to remember.  
  
"Well? What in the name of Ra are you waiting for, a written invitation?! Go in already!" His voice cracked as he stared at a clock that hung on the side of the hospital. The building looked bare and empty as did the roads. It was late, really late. Yet there were a few gleaming lights on the right that indicated parts of the building were still open. Relieving the pain with a final sigh, Tea limped her way across the street and towards the only open door, shielding her eyes as she walked into the beam of light.  
  
There in the corner was a small desk, a glass door, where activity of some sort was going on, and stretchers on both sides of her. On the other side was a table, a few chairs and a couch with a heap load of magazines, along with a TV hovering above the room. Hmm, the waiting area. Oh how cozy that looked. She remembered this place all too well. Hopefully she wouldn't get the same doctor or nurse.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Hurry the hell up!" Bakura snapped, pushing back a strand of hair that managed to break free from his ponytail in annoyance. Tea ignored him as she made her way to the desk. Uh oh, it was the same woman.  
  
"Please wait behind the line ma'am." Her rather emotionless voice peeped out.  
  
Oh no she wasn't! Not again! (--)))(((--) "Come on, we've already been through this!" Tea heaved, grabbing the woman's attention from her computer. The woman glanced up and cocked an eye at the girl she had recognized all too well. "You again." The nurse said placidly. Tea sweat dropped, while Bakura came up on her right to find out what the wait was all about.  
  
"Why is it taking so long?" Bakura's patience was wearing thin, but he tried his best to remain 'normal' in front of the nurse. The nurse looked at the white hair man next to her and raised her other eyebrow as if asking Tea a question that she had already known the answer to. None of these boys looked like the girl's brother that was for sure.  
  
Tea laughed nervously, while the nurse eyed Bakura strangely. "Another one huh?" The nurse replied bluntly. "What was wrong with the last one, did he die?" Boy, was this woman sympathetic.  
  
Tea swallowed hard. Bakura didn't understand what the woman behind the desk was talking about but it sure sounded fishy.  
  
"So what's wrong with this one young lady? Or are you planning to kill this one too?" The nurse somehow thought that Tea might've been using men. She guessed it did look a bit weird in such a short period of time.  
  
Tea was infuriated. How could that woman say such a thing?!!  
  
"WHAT? No, it's for my ankle! Please ma'am are you going to help me or not!"  
  
"Please wait behind the line ma'am and I will call you up." The nurse interrupted ignoring everything that was said before.  
  
Tea and Bakura stared for what seemed like the longest time. (0)(0) The medical department really needed some new help.  
  
Tea had no other choice but to wait patiently for a whole blasted 40 MINUTES before she could fill out a few pieces of paper and then wait patiently before a doctor or nurse called her in.  
  
Tea watched the hand on a clock move clockwise out of sheer boredom. It had ways of helping the time pass by.  
  
Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock tick- "This is stupid." Bakura blurted out, growing tired and weary of this wait. "Why don't you just wrap the bloody ankle at your home?"  
  
Tea rolled her eyes in defeat. She wasn't going to argue with this hot tempered gremlin from hell nor did she want to. She really didn't know this guy much and she wasn't going to start yelling at him the same way she did with Joey. Well speak of the devil!!  
  
"JOEY??"  
  
Tea's voice went up an octave as Tea's eyes literally bulged out of their sockets. There was Joey and Serenity walking out of the door that led to the examination rooms. What the hell?  
  
"The bloody Wheeler kid???" Bakura quietly shrieked, grabbing a newspaper just in time and raising to his face. Well this wasn't good.  
  
"Hey Tea! What's up!?" Joey beamed running towards one of his best friends. Tea sweated bullets, as Bakura opened the paper to the kitchen's appliance section and brought it high up to his face. "Why couldn't I have gotten the sports page at least?"  
  
Tea gripped the seat tightly. This would all be over for her friends if Joey found out.  
  
"Tea what are ya doing in a place like dis?"  
  
"Oh well uh I twisted my ankle on the street. Nothing real big."  
  
Serenity frowned and eyed her friend with curiosity and concern. "Did you really Tea?" Serenity asked meekly. Tea saw the concern on her face and the ways he eyed the stranger sitting next to her, who's face she couldn't see.  
  
""Yeah Serenity that's the truth I swear." Serenity nodded her head slowly up and down not taking her word for it completely.  
  
"What about you Joey, what's wrong?"  
  
"Get rid of them." Bakura whispered from behind the newspaper.  
  
Joey laughed out loud, as if he were super man. "Me? Eh some stupid flu. Those Docs said I gotta rest a couple days but what da heck do they know, eh?"  
  
Tea smiled, but noticed the dark circles around Joey's eyes. He really didn't look too well.  
  
"He'll be fine Tea. I just wanted to get a second opinion from the Doc." Serenity cut in smiling politely.  
  
A long uncomfortable silence followed not long after that. No one could think of anything to say. No one, but Bakura.  
  
"Get them out of here or your going to see a lot of dead bodies in a short while." Bakura warned, hiding his voice as best as humanly possible. It failed to do any good as Joey saw Tea's eyes move to the figure whose head was concealed by a newspaper.  
  
Joey's curiosity got the better of him. "Hey Tea, ya know dis guy?"  
  
Tea stiffened to the point where her back made an awful cracking noise and now it was Bakura's turn to have an expression of total surprise. (0))((0)  
  
Tea sweated bullets while Serenity remained silent. "Uh who?"  
  
Joey raised an eyebrow. He wasn't always bright but come on! "That guy right there!"  
  
"Oh him?" Bakura glared at Tea. She wouldn't dare expose him. "Oh I don't know him." Tea said simply.  
  
Joey scratched his head. "Are ya sure?"  
  
"No." She replied too quickly. Bakura winced at her stupidity.  
  
Joey's eyebrows furrowed up at her all too quick response. "So uh ya do know him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So ya don't know him?"  
  
"No?" Tea wasn't one to lie and this was beginning to get very hard. She couldn't keep doing it. Bakura was sooner ready to kill then to listen to this conversation any further.  
  
Joey sighed, he was getting confused. "Uh Tea do ya know him or not? You're kinda confusing me here."  
  
(--) This conversation wasn't going anywhere.  
  
"Uh yeah I know him, but not that well. He uh escorted me here." Tea said while gripping her left arm.  
  
"Oh well thanks buddy. That was real kind of ya!" Joey beamed a smile of generosity at this stranger, whose face was still concealed.  
  
"Hey do ya hear me there man!? Hey I'm talking to ya!"  
  
"Joey!" Tea blurted out. Joey stared at his friend in dismay. This was getting slightly weird.  
  
"Yeah Tea?"  
  
Bakura eyed Tea dangerously. Any second now he would have to get up and at that point he would send all three of them to the shadow realm and that would be the end of that, enough said.  
  
Tea swallowed hard, thinking quickly. "Uh please Joey he's a VERY shy guy. It's almost like a phobia. Uh he says thank you. Perhaps its time for you guys to get going. We have school first thing tomorrow. Bet that old woman's going to give us a pop quiz."  
  
Joey smiled apologetically at the both of them. He wasn't sure where this was going but he had his sister to attend to, and standing around all night wasn't helping the both of them. On the contrary, Serenity frowned down at Tea, which Tea was quick to notice. Her cheeks turned slightly red from embarrassment. It was embarrassment of lying openly to one who knew. It crushed Tea's spirits.  
  
"Alright Tea. Guess I'll see ya at school den."  
  
Serenity took her brother's arm in her own, turning Joey's body towards the door. "That's if you go to school tomorrow. I have a funny feeling he'll be staying home. Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow Tea. Call me if you need anything." Serenity winked when Joey wasn't looking.  
  
Tea sighed in heavy relief, but it was a sigh that came too soon. Before any of the Wheeler's could get outside the hospital, the doctor walked in at that exact moment. He smiled at the brunette nodding to her.  
  
"Well, well, well, its you again. Didn't you have a boy in here awhile back? How is he doing?"  
  
Serenity tried to push her brother out of the door, but Joey was caught with curiosity.  
  
"Wait what boy? Tea you brought a boy here awhile back? Who?" Joey interrupted much to Serenity's dismay. Serenity watched the man who's identity was momentarily covered with a newspaper. His hands gripped the paper tighter, obviously wrinkling the sides into slight rips.  
  
Tea's eyes glinted confusion and fear. Oh this was not going to end well. "Uh I guess he's okay I don't know."  
  
The doctor looked confused. "But you said he was your-  
  
"Oh HIM! Oh he's doing fine just fine!!!" Tea interrupted knowing where the doctor was going with this.  
  
"What boy?" Joey asked.  
  
The doctor cleared it up for him. "She brought a boy in a couple weeks back. He was in bad shape."  
  
Joey stared at Tea in bewilderment. "Who was it? Do I know him?"  
  
Tea shook her head back and forth. "It's no one Joey go on home." She spoke as if it were not that big of a deal. "This really is my business." Tea said somewhat annoyingly.  
  
Joey heard the coldness of her voice and decided it was time to leave. He was obviously upsetting Tea with something he said. "Okay Tea. Uh see ya."  
  
He forced a happy smile before leaving. Tea's eyes softened significantly. She didn't mean to be so negative with her words or tone. She felt really bad. Serenity standing there in the doorway a look of disappointment on her face, didn't make Tea feel any better. The doctor to no extent was confused.  
  
Unaware to any of them Bakura had watched the situation or instead listened to the situation carefully. There was no denying it was Marik the girl was referring to. This was a story he was not entirely aware of. What exactly happened two weeks ago? His curiosity much like Joey's had gotten the better of him.  
  
"Well Miss Gardener, why don't we get you on a wheel chair and we'll take a look at that ankle. Um sir, would you like to come with this young lady since you did bring her in? It would be no trouble at all of course."  
  
Bakura removed the newspaper from in front of his face. He knew as plane as day Tea was avoiding his quizzical stares. She felt like a book with her flaps open. Anyone would've been able to read her much like a novel. She felt bare.  
  
"No I'd rather wait here." Bakura replied suddenly, startling the doctor. The doctor hadn't heard this man's voice yet and though his appearance was deceiving, his voice was rather deep, raspy and commanding as if he had years under his belt. What strange friends this young lady had.  
  
"Alright then, Gardener follow me." Without even a second glance, Tea hopped over to a wheelchair as the doctor wheeled her through the door all the time Bakura's narrowed uneasy eyes following them. It was obvious that she was hiding something more. The Tomb Robber never missed a thing.  
  
"Hey Joey?" Her voice was shaken and sad, Joey could tell when Serenity's voice got like that. It was more then just being polite.  
  
"Yeah Serenity? What's wrong?" Startled by Joey's rather tired voice Serenity peered up leveled with her brother's weary eyes. Joey's dark rings around his eyes made his face seem so foreign to her. He didn't look healthy at all. Even more, she wanted so much to tell him of Marik, of Bakura, and the secrecy involving her friend. But....he just looked....so sickly. He didn't need this at the moment it would only make him worst.  
  
"Um...never mind."  
  
Bakura tapped his long slender fingers irritably. How annoying this had turned out to develop. Where was the damn wench? Where was the damn doctor? And why was this nurse wench staring at him like a wild animal?! It was enough for him to go over the edge...and then the doors opened revealing a brunette woman and a much older taller man covered in white.  
  
The woman was on crutches and her ankle neatly and tightly wrapped. She balanced her weight evenly on both pegs though it was obvious to say she was no expert in the art of crutches.  
  
"Finally." Bakura mumbled unpleasantly standing up and pulling the rubber band from his hair. The pony tail had literally cut off his circulation and he was sick of wearing the bloody thing. Needless to say the doctor and Tea stared at him skeptically as his hair went every which direction.  
  
"Can we go now?" He asked gruffly trying to keep his uneasy temper at a minimum.  
  
"Of course." The doctor replied. "I've already had Tea fill out the papers. Now just keep that ankle wrapped snuggly and firmly, and stay on those crutches for about a week and I think you should be fine. If the pain becomes bothersome take a Motrin. And do any of you have any questions for me?"  
  
"No." Bakura shot out before Tea was given the chance to say a thing. The white haired man turned quickly on his heals proceeding to the doorway. Tea just smiled reassuringly at the doctor, silently apologizing for his behavior. Pulling herself forward, Tea strived to catch up to Bakura who had apparently stopped at the door. Tea looked up in annoyance. Was he going to open the door for her or not?  
  
That's when she noticed it...Bakura's hands were gripping the corners of his pants. His hair looked like cat's fur being scared shitless.  
  
"Well? Are you going to open the door for me or what-  
  
"Shut up." He hissed. "Someone very strange is approaching...I want you to avoid the person if possible. I'm bringing out Ryou for a short period of time. You and he better not try anything or else."  
  
Before Tea could object the door opened up smacking right against Tea's crutches and sending her to the ground. "AYIEEE!!" (OO)  
  
Pow...man was the floor hard...  
  
"Oh jeez, shit I'm sorry! Are you okay? Man I guess this is the type of thing you go to hell for. Hey let me help you up!" Being in a sort of daze, Tea felt a strong hand reach out to her. She felt like a stupid child unable to say a word. Her opened mouth and beaded little eyes seem to gawk at the man offering his hand to her dumbly.  
  
"Oh...uh thanks." Using his other hand, the man assisted Tea. He kept a firm hand on her while he gathered her crutches up. "Jeez I'm really sorry! I'm really not the brightest person."  
  
Tea blinked once or twice forcing herself to recover from the fall. That's when she got a good look at the man. He was smiling politely at her although it did appear that he had the tips of a couple fangs poking out from beneath that smile of his. Kinda cute she thought.  
  
"So...you're not gonna sue me or anything I hope. I'm kinda-  
  
Tea laughed out loud waving her hands in defense with her smile spread on wide. "No of course not accidents happen."  
  
"Yeah but I guess you already had yours." He rubbed the back of his head bashfully.  
  
Giggling Tea did not notice Bakura behind the both of them until a minute or two later. Wincing, Tea eyed the Tomb Robber.  
  
Yet something was oddly strange about the white haired lunatic...He appeared to be clutching his head like he had a huge headache or something. When he looked up level to Tea's eyes they were filled with anguish, guilt, confusion, and horror. It was as if he had been released from prison on a short notice only momentarily never knowing when he'd be dragged back to his hell hole. It was definitely Ryou.  
  
Tea gasped slightly her eyes widening with each glance. The man in front of her looked confused. Following her eyes he traced them back to Ryou who was no more then 5 feet away.  
  
"Aw I'm sorry man I didn't realize you were there. Uh I hope you don't think I'm uh...hehehe its really not what it looks like." The man took a quick defense thinking that Ryou would accuse him of hitting on Tea.  
  
It took a few minutes to register, being behind the mirror helpless and defenseless for so long but Ryou understood all that he was talking about.  
  
"Oh um...its okay mate we're just friends." Ryou said slowly crunching up his eyebrows to focus his vision better. It had been so long since he had been allowed free access to his body. He wasn't even sure if he remembered how to walk.  
  
The man frowned slightly not allowing the other two to notice. He cocked an eyebrow at the white haired albino boy as if noting what he looked like, who he was, and mentally cursing the both of them.  
  
"Hey are you alright?"  
  
Tea was quick to cut in. "Oh he's fine. Guess we better go then. Um uh sorry again I guess."  
  
The man blew her apology off gently. "Sorry for what? It'd be my fault if anything. Anyways uh I didn't catch your name."  
  
Ryou and Tea glanced at one another both shrugging simultaneously. "Mine's Tea."  
  
"And mines-  
  
(Don't give him your name fool!)  
  
Ryou mentally gasped. That sounded a lot like Bakura.  
  
(Make up a name! Hurry up before he notices your stalling!)  
  
"Uh my name's James." Ryou quickened feeling the hairs on his head stand back.  
  
Tea gave her friend a bewildered look but she figured to was something concerning Bakura. She would ask later.  
  
The man nodded. "Well perhaps we'll meet again Tea and James. But uh see ya!"  
  
"Hey wait!" Hopping on foot Tea tried her best to stop the stranger from walking off. The man looked at her rather amusingly, enjoying her attempt to walk one footed. Ryou stayed silent, feeling nervous more than anything.  
  
Tea breathed and smiled politely. "I didn't catch your name."  
  
Rubbing his head again the man laughed. "Oh yeah guess that would help. Well its Tress. Eh don't ask where it came from. Really crappy eh?"  
  
"Tress?" Tea repeated to herself as if sounding out the word. "Huh...that's interesting. Well um bye then!"  
  
Tress waved them off as they scooted out the door. Playing his cheerful smile carefully, it soon twisted to a mischievous one.  
  
"Something's really weird about that white haired guy. I can't tell what it is though. Well who the hell cares, this place has got some pretty sweet looking women wandering the place. Crutches and all!" He laughed approaching the front desk.  
  
"Can I help you?" The nurse asked unmotivated.  
  
"Yeah um did some guy by the name of Joey come walking in here or is he in here right now by chance? I'm a cousin" He asked smiling the entire time. "He supposedly has blonde hair and stuff."  
  
The woman behind the desk blinked dumbly. "Uh I think there was a young man here earlier but he left."  
  
"Do you know where I can reach him?"  
  
The woman sighed in frustration waving her hands in the air in aggravation. "No I don't. Now if you'll excuse me this isn't Search and Rescue, this is a hospital, good day to you."  
  
Tress winced mentally. Man did these women have serious attitude problems. Oh well at least he was on the right track. Guess he'd have to attend that school tomorrow.  
  
"RYOU!"  
  
Tea's words had no affect on the boy who hunched next to the bench across the street. She tried her best to use the crutches but they had no appeal to her at all.  
  
"You could at least help me...." When she got no response her anger instantly dropped to a frown. She was worried. Then again who knew how long Ryou had been trapped within the bowels of his own mind.  
  
"Ryou its okay he's gone now. We can work this out so you're always in control so don't give up. I have a plan-.........Ryou?"  
  
Ryou's bangs covered the top half of his face. She saw something oddly foreign in him the way the veins tightened from his wrists all the way up to his shoulder.  
  
Tea leaned on her crutch stepping back as best she could "Y-your not Ryou are you? You turned back when that guy w-was gone! Bakura talk to me!"  
  
A slight chuckle mixed with what sounded like a sneer and growl mending together, spoke the truth in Tea's words. Bakura stared up, one eye still covered. He was smirking for a short period of time but it fell quickly.  
  
"You have a plan do you? What is it?"  
  
"Nothing." She said instantly.  
  
"You lie."  
  
"No...I'm-  
  
"Don't play stupid with me girl! I know all too well about pretend!"  
  
Tea released a squeak, her heart beat racing. "Well if that's so then why did you change with Ryou back there? What was it about that guy that scared you?" She regained her nerve.  
  
"Te, nothing. I don't get scared. I've died almost 4 times now and I have yet to cower in fear."  
  
She raised an eyebrow quickly. "That doesn't cut it. You were taking some kind of precaution. Did you know him?"  
  
Bakura's patience was wearing thin. Somehow Tea had stricken a sensitive area because the next thing she knew he was up and laughing at her.  
  
"You've got a lot of guts girl. What concerns me is none of your damn business. But I don't want to hear anymore about what I did back there especially to Marik. And for that you can find your own way home!" Turning on his heals Bakura stuck his hands in his pockets casually, never looking back and laughing the entire time. Tea stared angrily at his back. It was useless fighting with him, he wasn't going to feel any sympathetic just because she was on crutches. Besides, its not like he helped her before jeez.  
  
Fine she could crutch her way home then!  
  
"ass..." She mumbled taking a different road....a shorter one...  
  
Click............The News  
  
Click...............A cooking channel  
  
Click..............Jerry Springer....  
  
"Is this what they do to entertain themselves?" Marik asked himself. He was obviously disgusted and bored to death. He wished that he had stuck around in that alley and had himself a little more fun with the thugs. It was a hell of a lot better then watching this piece of garbage. "What a waste of precious time."  
  
Click.........Barney  
  
((0)))(((0)) "What the hell is this?"  
  
He watched in somewhat confusion as young children danced and sang happy songs with what appeared to be a giant purple and green dinosaur. What the hell was the world coming to?!!  
  
"Ugh I don't believe this." Marik spat staring with an open jaw as a green female dinosaur popped out of nowhere. "Where the hell did she come from? Is that his lover?"  
  
He made an open face of disgust and terror as they all broke out into a different song about sharing. It was enough to turn his stomach.  
  
Click...........Resident Evil  
  
"Humph much better." Marik grumbled to himself planting his elbow into the seat cushion and resting the side of his head on his hand, while the other held the remote.  
  
Once and a while he'd stare down at Tea's pathetic deck. It was rather pathetic. Then again she was a worthless female with no mind set for the game, not that he was all that concerned about it either. Dueling would not stop what he had planned this time. No he had no use for his old plan, Malik's plan.  
  
His eyes drifted over to the door as it creaked open. He knew right away who it was as he sighted the white ruffled hair. He didn't even have to bother turning his head.  
  
"Where's the girl?" Marik asked broadly.  
  
Bakura sneered, obviously still unable to warm up to his partner. He shrugged at the reply just the same. "She'll be here depending how quickly she can limp her way over."  
  
Marik raised an eyebrow turning the channel again. "You didn't kill her did you?"  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes annoyingly. "No I didn't. She's on crutches is all. It may be awhile. You know she isn't very motivated to get back to her cozy little home with the both of us living in it."  
  
Marik smirked. "True." He didn't ask anything else so Bakura stood there for what seemed like forever waiting for Marik to ask something else. When there was no more, his frustration turned Bakura's mood once more. Glaring lightly at Marik's form, he retreated to the basement.  
  
Meanwhile....was it raining? No Had there been some sort of accident? No. Then why was Tea covered in water?  
  
It wasn't...it was sweat. She was working her way up the hill.  
  
(o)) "This is........so much.....harder....then....it looks........UGH!!!"  
  
Zoeygirl: Mahahaha well will Tea make it up the hill? What's up with Joey? What plans does Marik have? And what's school got in store for them? I dunno either but don't worry I'll eventually come up with something...()  
  
To All Those Joey LOVERS-LOL don't worry you will get more Joey believe me....() This is a half and half fict with him in it too.  
  
AnimeSenko-LOL I plan to sometime in the next year or so...LOl thanks. Good luck with your PC though. 


	8. Ch8 The Man who Knew too Little

Disclaimer: No, No, you got it all wrong I don't own Y-G-O  
  
Zoeygirl: Hello! Well hope all of ya are doing fine. This chapter is more of a filler if ya want to know the truth. It's quite short compared to my usual, but I wanted it in here anyways. That and, well I am in the process of visiting relatives so this is what I came up with for my past 3 week visit. Didn't want to leave you guys with nothing of course. .  
  
Anyways I come back tomorrow so I'll be able to write more. Enjoy the short filler.  
  
Muscles straining, skin tightening around the joints, and the cold ugly feeling of sweat trickling down your back and neck in the strangest of sensations. This is what Tea felt as she strained to pull herself up the steep slope that lead straight to her house. Every now and then she would glance up at the distant moon which seemed to laugh at her efforts to move just a few feet every 5 minutes.  
  
"Of all the nasty things for him to do, he leaves a crippled girl all alone in the dark, defenseless and at MY home! He has some nerve!" She kept uttering the same phrases over and over hoping to curse Bakura to hell where he belonged.  
  
With a sudden drop of her will, Tea flung her crutches aside and collapsed to the ground, sighing in frustration and sitting on a nearby curve. She crossed her arms over her knees and stared up at the clearing sky. As the weather report noted, it wasn't supposed to rain for the next 7 days. This would be a nice week approaching. Well...it would've been if she hadn't had the double stress of dealing with two evil forces who by the way, had deliberately made an attempt to stay at her home. Boy, this was going to be a hellish year she knew that for sure. (--)  
  
"I've got to be calm and strong." Tea said to herself out loud with a sudden chill of serenity washing over her conscience. "I have to for my friends and for the sake of Serenity, myself, and Ryou who's still in there somewhere. Sorry Yugi, but I'm afraid I'll have to lie to you and Yami a little longer if I have any chance in pulling this off." Her breath seemed to be stuck at the bottom of her lungs as she sighed again without any realization of it. Her eyes drooped half way as the moon's radiant light hovered over her like a shadow. She was the only one in the neighborhood out or awake for that matter, but it was in fact a beautiful night.  
  
With her eyes shutting without full consciousness of her actions, a dark shadow forced the moon's light to leave Tea's area as it stood covering her own shadow completely. He was staring down at her un amused and uncaring.  
  
"What exactly do you think you're doing girl?" The voice was like ice freezing over the sweat on her back. Her hair felt like it stood on end like a cat being backed into a corner. Her large blue eyes snapped open and abruptly stared up at the blonde haired boy whose arms were stiffly crossed and still. A permanent sneer she could not forget rested upon his lips, cheekbones, and eyes indicating a striking resemblance to Malik.  
  
"Marik!" She cried suddenly trying to play it cool but obviously failing.  
  
"Why are you sitting here? Are you avoiding coming to your own home? Or perhaps you are having second thoughts on keeping this secret of ours. Maybe you have already told a soul and you do not wish to put yourself in harms way terrified that we already know. It wouldn't surprise me." Although his expression did not change, Tea could hear the ego and mocking viciousness in his accented voice.  
  
For the third time that day perhaps, Tea was angry. Angry because he had still not been able to trust her when she had given him her word, angry because here she was abandoned on crutches and being lectured by a sadist at heart, angry because he had no right to play master over her.  
  
"No actually I'm sitting here because I'm tired and exhausted from walking up the hill." Tea practically spat staring up at him without fear.  
  
Marik glanced over at her crutches laying on the walkway. He made no attempt to help her up or grab them for that matter.  
  
With a small smirk Tea made an effort to stand on one leg. "What's wrong, did your own guilt send you down here to find me? I hope it's not pity." Tea said solemnly reaching to grab at her pegged sticks.  
  
"Humph, don't flatter yourself girl. I came down here because I feared you would finally crack and rat to somebody maybe that damn Pharaoh or the weakling whose body he has inhabited. I also came because at this time I am hungry and while I don't know how to cook because Malik does not know how to cook and I hope I must not explain why that is, but I refuse to ask Bakura."  
  
Tea raised her eyes in sudden astonishment. "So...you want me you something to eat?"  
  
Marik did not flinch or move. "Yes in simpler terms for you to understand."  
  
Tea blinked helplessly. "So uh....what do I get out of it? I don't do stuff like that for free you know."  
  
Marik considered the thought for a second. "I suppose I could threaten you to make me something to eat."  
  
"I suppose I'd rather die at this moment then be brought down to THAT level." She barked suddenly not realizing what she just said.  
  
"If I carried you back, you will cook me something." It was more of a command then a question at heart. Frankly that also caught Tea off guard. She really didn't want to be near the jerk let alone being carried by him, but it was still a few blocks away from her house and this walk was becoming just ridiculous. She was about to crawl home if it came to that. Hell she'd get there quicker.  
  
"I...guess." She took his injuries into account when she answered, but Tea figured the evil spirit wasn't much on remorse from others. Without another word, Marik shoved the crutches Tea had been clawing for earlier, shoved them into her arms, and lifted her up without so much as a sound. He started up the hill walking straight and steadily as if he had no injuries or problems. It was Tea who felt oddly embarrassed and stiff. She felt like she shouldn't even breath or move a single joint in her whole body. To state it simply, she was uncomfortable.  
  
"Can you make lamb?" He said abruptly, his slanted dangerous eyes looking ahead. This random and sudden question made Tea wonder if this really was the Marik that she remembered. His personality wasn't even the same. Wasn't he the one who used to laugh evilly 24/7??? Wow this had gotten weird for her.  
  
"Well...uh.....I don't think I have...any....lamb..."  
  
"Use a substitute then." He said simply as her home came into view.  
  
"Err.....okay..." (OO)  
  
"Joey you can't go to school!! You're sick remember what the doctor said!?" A pleading voice yelled only a half a mile away from Tea's home. Serenity followed Joey's moving body as he went from kitchen to family room in a hurry. He was collecting his stuff for tomorrow's first day of school. Serenity was looking like a nervous mother. Her hands were clasped together and her eyes were practically trembling.  
  
"Joey I'm really worried about you. You don't even look better! You look worst!"  
  
"Sis will ya stop worrying! People go places all da time and some of them have da flue. I'm fine."  
  
Serenity bit her lip. She wondered if she should call her parents. They could handle this. It wasn't just Joey's health she was worrying about though. It was Tea's welfare. She knew exactly who it was in the emergency room and how close Joey was to finding out. She was scared to death because Tea was hurt and it was no coincidence. Who knows what they had done to her. But Serenity promised her friend she wouldn't say a word. It hurt her, it scared her, she probably knew deep down that this wasn't right, but it was almost like blackmail now. If she told someone, anyone, who knew if those evil spirit guys had a mind reading power or some other way of knowing, and if they did, Tea's life would be at risk. The only thing she could do at the moment was keep her mouth shut.  
  
Lowering her head to where her face couldn't be seen, Serenity pleaded one more time for Joey's sake. "Please...brother please do it for me. You're going to make me a nervous wreck bro." Serenity laughed lightly, nervously at the end of her plea, trying to be as loose as possible.  
  
It was strange though...Joey always complied with her wishes and then some. Why was he becoming so weird? All day today he had refused some of her offers, ignored her a little, and even lectured her when she came in late. He had always trusted her before and she'd been late at Tea's numerous times and he had never shown any worry. He trusted her. Was it because he was sick? She hoped not...it was scaring her.  
  
"Brother are you even listening to me?"  
  
"Hey sis have ya seen my dueling cards? I'm gonna bring em tomorrow. Ha I'll kick everybody's butt!" He smiled gleefully eating a cookie as he went through some of his junk piled in the corner next to a fern plant.  
  
"Joey are you listening to me?!" She cried finally stopping him in his tracks.  
  
"Sis why are ya flipping out? Ya don't need to worry Serenity I'll be fine. I've been worst really." Joey smiled scratching his head in a goofy manner, while gleaming his teeth in a grin.  
  
"Joey if you don't stay home tomorrow I'm...I'm...I'm going to call Mai and have her keep you here! She'll put you in you're place if I can't."  
  
Joey blushed deeply looking away. If a threat could do it that sure as heck was the one.  
  
"Ah sis will ya cut it out. Ya might as well have sent Tristan or Duke or someone. Eh dat's okay Mai doesn't worry about me like dat."  
  
Serenity heard the hint of sadness in her brother's voice which was quickly pushed away when he discovered a couple 8 YEAR OLD folders that were HALFWAY decent surprisingly.  
  
"I'm not joking Joey. If I must I'll call Mom and Dad and-  
  
Serenity stopped mid-sentence as Joey grimly rose to his feet standing there, his arms dangling by his side. He had a baseball in his left hand and his face showed signs of mixed emotions and anger. Serenity's eyes darted from his face to the baseball. Why did she suddenly feel uncomfortable? A cold chill raced up her spine, sending shivers coursing through her body.  
  
With a swift motion of his wrists he whirled the baseball at the floor. Serenity jumped just a little and winced as a sharp thud came in contact with the wooden floor. She heard it bounce away, down the hallway into another room finally stopping when it connected with the wall. Joey stood there staring at her, he looked upset and heavens knew why. This was a side to Joey that Serenity had only seen when he was really pissed off at an enemy, like Kaiba or Marik. But never at her! He had never acted this way towards a friend in which he threw things.  
  
"And what exactly would dey do anyways sis? They don't care! They sure as heck didn't care when they split up. Mom and Dad's only concern was each other. No not even dat! Cause they never took into account our feelings. Don't mention them sis I don't want to hear what Mom and Dad may or may not do." Joey didn't say anything else. He grabbed his book bag and ran up the steps towards his room.  
  
"Joey this isn't you. What's wrong with you?" Serenity whispered clutching her elbow in a nervous reaction. "There's something just not right with you brother."  
  
A new day and a new school year for the University of Domino! It was certainly a glorious day. The sun was shining, the sky was a deep ocean blue, the wind was blowing peacefully, and the birds were chirping. Oh were they chirping! Words could not express the sound of their melodies as they danced from fence post to fence post.  
  
A bundle of messy white hair charged up the basement steps, to the backyard window, and snapping its glass open just as the sweet song birds were reaching their opening climax.  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Bakura snapped without control, the bloodlust growing in his venomous eyes. "OR YOU'LL END UP LIKE THAT DECAYING BIRD OVER THERE!!"  
  
There was not so much as a squeak that could be heard in a mile radius around the perimeter. The birds and living creatures knew to avoid the giant white looking lab rat, learned to stay away and fear he and the other cobra-like male in the house.  
  
An hour later, Tea sat at the table eating some cereal and toast in nervous bites. This was her second year at the University and the courses appeared not to get any easier. This was also Serenity's first year too and she was anxious to show her friend around. On top of that, Tea was thrilled to discover she had a class with every one of her friends in one or more courses, even Mai!  
  
Realization dawned on her though, when her eyes traveled to the two men sitting in eye's view in the dining room. They were discussing something private because they were whispering. Hmm maybe they were discussing whether they should let her go or not. It had been decided that she should not leave the house for extended hours because they feared she would blab or run to someone for help, but Marik had proposed her friends would get suspicious. In the end, they decided to let her do as she wanted. They would know when she gave them away. They always had their ways.  
  
Feeling a bit foolish, Tea thought it best to offer them some breakfast in order to be maybe polite, and possibly cross over to their good side. Eh it was wishful thinking just the same.  
  
"Uh...do you two want something to eat?" Tea asked aloud, interrupting whatever they were talking about. The two men stopped their discussions and turned to her with cold eyes, neither of them answering her. Tea sweated bullets, winced and went back to eating. So much for being polite...  
  
Ding Dong!  
  
The doorbell rang and Tea was all too relieved to get it. She could tell Marik and Bakura were waiting to see who it was, hiding behind the wall where they sat. Only Tea smiled somewhat confidently, knowing all too well it was her friend...  
  
"Hello Tea!"  
  
Serenity...  
  
"Oh hi, come on in." Tea smiled opening the door all the way, while managing her crutches.  
  
Serenity smiled politely, her blue carry bag strapped over one shoulder, but suddenly stopped halfway, hesitating. "Um...."  
  
Tea blinked and smiled bashfully knowing all too well why Serenity was just standing there sheepish.  
  
"Oh its okay, their just uh talking really. It hasn't been like THAT really. Hehehe, I've been bothering them more then they've been hovering over my shoulder."  
  
Before Serenity could object, Tea had grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in shifting on the weight of her left crutch. Little were they aware that Serenity had been followed the entire way.  
  
The man watched with anxious eyes as the door closed...now was his chance.  
  
"Do you want something to eat or drink?" Tea asked noticing Serenity's somewhat odd behavior.  
  
"No thanks." She said, rubbing her elbow and staring at the ground.  
  
Tea frowned, staring at her friend. "Is everything alright?"  
  
Serenity looked up, concerned and sort of confused. "Your foot...are...are you okay? Tea if...if something-  
  
"No please don't think that." Tea interrupted quietly. "It really wasn't their doing, it was mine, I mean that. I would tell you if it were them... I fell down after some thugs tried to...well chase me down." She chuckled, although Serenity didn't find it all that funny.  
  
"Yup um they actually saved me if you could believe it." Tea said comically. Serenity gawked at her friend in disbelief.  
  
"Wait, is there something else wrong?"  
  
Serenity stared towards the window, her hands fidgeting by her side. "It's Joey...he's been acting weird."  
  
Tea merely blinked. "Well that's a shocker for you. You just realized this?" Tea teased.  
  
"No it's weird. Yesterday night, when we got back from the doctor's, I told him to stay home tomorrow because he looks even worst, and well I mentioned my parents and he became hysteric. He threw a baseball at the wall and stomped upstairs...he...he...he scared me."  
  
Tea's eyes widened in astonishment...no that couldn't have been Joey. What the heck caused him to do a thing like that was beyond her. "Maybe it was because he was sick."  
  
Serenity nodded. "Maybe...he's going to school anyways. I can't make him."  
  
Sighing, they both stood there.  
  
"Well it could be the idiot has obtained some sort of disease and he's finally going to die."  
  
Serenity squeaked in surprise and Tea whirled around to find Marik and Bakura standing there in the doorway.  
  
"That's not funny." Tea warned, gripping her crutches.  
  
Bakura shrugged. "It wasn't meant to be."  
  
Marik only scoffed staring down at the uncomfortable girl. Serenity was trying hard not to make eye contact.  
  
"Hey!" Tea snapped. "Why don't you-  
  
Knock, Knock, Knock!  
  
The front door thudded multiple times.  
  
Without ever thinking, Tea hopped over to the door and opened it, while Marik and Bakura yelled in unison, "Wait don't do it!"  
  
There in the doorway, helping himself in, was-  
  
"TRISTAN???"  
  
"Hey Tea...OH HI SERENITY funny seeing you here!" He gleamed grabbing her hands and staring dazedly into her eyes.  
  
Serenity sweat dropped, her hair frizzing in surprise. "Uh...errr....hi...Tristan..."  
  
Tristan blushed madly, obvious he didn't take the two strangers into account.  
  
Bakura slapped his forehead as Tea made a silent "Oops."  
  
"I was just paying tea a visit...hehehe didn't know you would be here too."  
  
"Riiggghhhttt..." Tea grumbled closing the door and waiting for the screams.  
  
"Yup...oh hey Bakura and Marik...anyways Serenity maybe we could-  
  
Yup it took him that long...  
  
Tristan dropped Serenity's hands...and slowly ever so slowly he rose his head to the two spirits less than 6 feet away from him.  
  
OO..........uh.........Tea?.............  
  
"Sigh...yes Tristan?" Oh boy this wasn't going to blow over well....especially if Marik and Bakura decided to kill him.  
  
"I....uh.....don't usually scream but um..." Tristan glanced down to Serenity for an answer who only smiled sheepishly and innocently. He found no response.  
  
"Th-th-those two are uh....AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHH!!!" Tristan released the most blood churning scream Tea had ever witnessed from any human response.  
  
Bakura covered his ears, grinding his teeth...'Must...not kill...just YET!'  
  
Marik gawked at the pointy headed guy in dismay. The guy was staring at him screaming his lungs off and pointing. Looking for an answer, Marik glanced from side to side.  
  
Oh...guess he was screaming at him. Marik thought cocking an eye at the horrified mortal guy.  
  
Serenity winced, or rather grimaced as Tea lost balance and fell down.  
  
Supposedly...there was one more soul who knew about this secret. The question was whether Marik and Bakura would allow this soul to stick around.  
  
OIUOUOIUOIUOUOIUOIUOIUOIUOIUOIUOIUOIUUOIUOIUOIUOIUOIUOIUOIU  
  
Zoeygirl: Well there ya go. I promise this'll be the crappiest one but I just had to put this in here, I dunno. Anyways this has been by far one of my shortest chapters lately. (Shrugs) Oh well I'll try not to let it happen again. Hehehe... 


	9. Ch9 plz read no need for reviews

Zoeygirl: I do not own Y-g-oh or my own work for that matter so it seems.

Alright first off I'd like to apologize to the people who were expecting a chapter. I'm deeply sorry you have no idea. I was sorry from the very beginning and let me tell ya what, I'm as deeply troubled with my work not getting on here as some who I think were expecting an update. The truth is, this story was getting removed too eventually.

I have no other way to put this because this is my last entry, my last comment concerning this site, and any others who follows such ridiculous rules. When I came to this site I thought it was an area for me to unleash my creativity, as I could say the same to the rest of you who wish to read or write. It's a place to unleash or sustain your imagination to the fullest, or that's at least what fanfiction promotes. Well....I'm sorry to say they have lost site of what their slogan says....

UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION AND FREE YOUR SOUL

These words this site promotes no longer has any meaning. Their slogan has lost the feeling in which was to be meant, to allow anyone to free their souls with whatever and whichever way they chose. Never have I come across a free writing site where the word "free" was as meaningless as the words I am typing. To some this may be an oxymoron while to others you too may know what I mean. I've seen and gotten to many E-mails after the elimination of my own story, about how they are losing their stories without word or notice, because of the style the story is written or because of a complaint from another reader or writer who has no reason to read it if it bothers he or she. No one has forced that person so that is the only comment I'll make on the people who have reported others. To the one who has reported my stories and has e-mailed me, I'm unsure what your intentions are but I am going to have the last word here and there's not a darn thing you can do about it, even if this removed 30 min after it is posted, because I am finished with fanfiction and for good. I don't have to worry about saving my stories thanks to kind people who have sent me an extra copy. I don't have to worry about the viewers seeing them because I feel they were basically for my own enjoyment if not, then what reason were they put up on this site for? Only to say this: It is because I wanted to see how many others I could relate with, how many others have the same passion to write, and how many others wish to share their inspiration with one another. That is and was the only reason. If someone wishes to get a copy I will try and e-mail it to you if I can, but I don't have every chapter of every story. ;;;

My work isn't ruined and it will never be, for while I may give up writing for the mean time I don't intend to stop. To that person which I will not name so as not to hurt your reputation as a writer, seeing as your stories still exist strong, I can only laugh at your attempt to bury others who enjoy their love of writing. You haven't done anything but feed your own hate and cursed at the words I am explaining to you now. If you wish to continue e-mailing me, it would be a waste of time because I don't intend to read another one. They instantly go into my pile of trash as a result of the extra time you took to write such an idiotic letter, finishing with the words "I'm sorry but I had to."

As for the site itself, I know this and everything I have left including my account will be removed instantly, I have no regrets, but I felt I wasn't going down without a fight. I just wanted to tell everyone else who has suffered their loss of hours and hours of writing, to fluctuate their stressful life, do not give up hope. I wish ya the best of luck and if someone doesn't make their point stand then it never will. I'm moving on, whether it is to another site or out of fiction writing for good. My advice to everyone is, if you feel something is wrong then you need to voice your opinion. Life is going to be a lot like the unfair way this site runs the free minded readers and writers out there. Only you guys have the power to change that. Well...I have the person who got me into writing to thank for, the first story I ever read from a fiction writer no older then me, so to you I thank ya. I have nothing else to say really. I have voiced my opinion and I'm ready to be removed. Good luck to all of ya I'll be backing you up. This is my last note to the people of fanfiction though. I will not be reviewing under my account name or writing although I may read your story and review it under a non-account name so look out. -. I hope to stay in touch with ya guys longer though, just e-mail me.

Welps.....as they say during the most meaningless time-ALL GOOD THINGS COME TO THOSE WHO PURSUE IT. You guys do the same. See ya for the last time. -.

Peace!


End file.
